


Coming Back

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien lives in NYC, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Marinette and Adrien first met when they were both four years old. Instantly, they became the best of friends. Growing up together, they only got closer in time. When Adrien's parent's divorce forces him to move to New York with his Mother as they are 14, both teenagers are pained.Six years later, Adrien decides to spend his summer break in his hometown. He crosses path with Marinette, not without a surprise. As they haven't talked in years, how will the two of them handle this unexpected reunion?**No Miraculous AU!**





	1. 4 Years Old - Meeting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Another alternative universe story that came to my mind after I saw a drawing. There will be a slighty twist, though, since the picture I saw was only a starting point. Anyway, I don't know how many people will ever read this, but for those who do, I hope you'll like it! Enjoy this first chapter!

-Marinette, sweetie, please stay calm. Can you please stay still on the counter?

 

-But I’m bored, Mama. I don’t want to play with this toy anymore! I’m bored, I’m bored!

 

-Well, maybe you can draw something? What do you say?

 

-Like what? 

 

-It’s up to you, dear. Use your imagination, it’s the most important thing you’ll have and no one will ever be able to take it away from you. You can create a whole world. 

 

-Yeah, but it’s not gonna be real… 

 

-Maybe not right away… But you know what Daddy always say.

 

-With hard work, you can open the doors to everything. I know.

 

-Exactly. And drawing on this paper what comes to your mind can be a great start, don’t you think?

 

Marinette nodded and grabbed her crayons. His father wasn’t currently at the bakery, so her mother had to watch her while she was making sure everything was fine. Marinette looked over to her plushes: a ladybug and a black cat. She smiled : she had an idea and drew two creatures based on their features. She was finishing the black one when the door opened, letting in a mother with a young boy.

 

-Hi, madam. Welcome to Tom et Sabine’s Boulangerie-Pâtisserie. What can we get you? 

 

-Well, Adrien? Do you have something in mind?

 

Marinette seated more properly on the counter, watching the boy that was shyly holding his mother’s hand. He stared at the pastries exposed.

 

-I don’t know, Mother. I don’t know any of this.

 

-Maybe I can help you.

 

He rose his eyes to see Marinette getting down of the counter. She got in front of the boy.

 

-What do you like to eat? Like fruits, chocolate…

 

-I like strawberries. Chocolate too… 

 

-Okay. Here, you have a tiny strawberry tart with kiwis, blueberries and a yummy cream inside! It’s one of my favourite things. Here, you have chocolate bread. There are also Chocolate Éclairs. If you prefer, there are also mixes of cookies. My mom can make you try some of them if you want! Right, mom?

 

-Of course.

 

-You don’t mind? I can pay… Said the blonde woman. 

 

-No worries, miss. I’m used to giving samples in hesitating customers. It’s fine, really. 

 

Sabine handed one by one samples to Adrien. Finally, he made his choice: the strawberry tart it was! His mother paid to have two and they both seated at the table. Marinette returned on the counter and grabbed her drawing.

 

-What do you think about it, Mama? 

 

-It’s beautiful, darling. I’ve never seen something like that.

 

-Duh, I just invented them! Those are kwamis! 

 

-Can I see?

 

She turned her head and saw the boy.

 

-Sure. 

 

Marinette handed to him the drawing and got to his side.

 

-So here, you have the ladybug’s kwami and here, the black cat’s kwami.

 

-It’s really cool… I like the black one. But why those two animals?

 

-Simple. They are opposites! Ladybugs are a symbol of love and luck and can be seen as the start of something new, better. And black cats, well, they’re a symbol of bad luck, destruction.

 

-It’s a bit sad… Why does the cool cat have to be so bad?

 

-Oh, it’s not in that way! You see, together, they complete each other and give the other what one doesn’t have. The ladybug kwami can’t be full without the black cat kwami to balance her. They’re always here for each other and… 

 

-You mean like lovers? Yuck! 

 

-It can be… Or just as friends. That’s cool too. 

 

He nodded.

 

-Did you give them names? 

 

-Well, the ladybug’s called Tikki. But I can’t find something for the cat… 

 

-What about Plagg? 

 

-Plagg? You know, I actually like that! Okay, its name is Plagg then, it’s settled! Thank you, huh… What’s your name? 

 

-Adrien. You?

 

-I’m Marinette. 

 

-Close to a puppet.

 

-Hey! That’s mean! I’m not a puppet! 

 

-I never said you were. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. 

 

-It’s okay… I believe you. So, do you wanna be friends? 

 

-Yeah. Maybe we can play together sometimes… 

 

-Sorry, Adrien. But we have to go, now. Your father is waiting for us.

 

-Can’t we stay a little longer, Mother? I want to play with my new friend! Please? 

 

Her mother closed her eyes.

 

-Maybe some other day. Would you mind if I brought my son here and maybe you could… Babysit him while he gets to play with your daughter? That is, if you don’t mind, of course. I can pay you. 

 

-Sure, your son is welcome here anytime he wants. And no need to pay. What about wednesday? Is that good? 

 

-Wednesday is perfect. Thank you Miss Dupain-Cheng. 

 

-No problem.

 

They exchanged papers with numbers written on them and left the shop. 

 

The next few days, Marinette couldn’t wait to see her new friend again. She actually prepared some games, so they would be sure to have a great time. When Wednesday finally came, she ran down the stairs to greet her new friend.

 

-Hi, Adrien! Come up, I wanna show you my room! 

 

-Careful on the stairs, kids! Screamed Sabine as they got up. 

 

While laughing because of their escape, she brought him to her room.

 

-It’s really pink… 

 

-It’s my favourite colour! Do you like it? 

 

-It’s not really my type, but it’s good for you. Now, I had a game idea. But first, we have to create our costumes.

 

-Costumes? What for? 

 

-With the kwamis… What if they can give us superpowers?

 

-Oh, so we can become superheroes? Adrien, you’re awesome! Which one do you wanna take, I don’t mind.

 

-I’m taking Plagg. And my superhero name will be… Chat Noir. 

 

-I like that! My name will be… Huh. Coccinelle is too easy. 

 

-What about Ladybug?

 

-Lédibeugue? What’s that?

 

-No, it’s pronounced Lai-Di-Bog. It means coccinelle in English.

 

-No way, you speak English? 

 

-Yup. I have teachers and movies so… Yeah. 

 

-You are so lucky! I just speak French and even if my Mom is chinese, I just know Ni hao. 

 

-It’s just a language. It’s nothing. I would love to draw as good as you. 

 

-Maybe I can teach you. Come on, let’s create some superheroes masks! 

 

They took some paper, pencils, markers, a ruler and scissors. 

 

-Hey, Marinette?

 

-Yes?

 

-I… I don’t know how to do a mask. Can you help me?

 

-Yup! 

 

She showed him. With immense patience, she guided Adrien through every step of the conception: from the measuring to the cutting to the colouring. When both masks where done, Marinette attached a ribbon to them and tied Adrien’s mask on his head. He then did the same thing with her mask. 

 

-We look so awesome! Said Adrien. 

 

-I really love that! Now, let’s go, Chat Noir! There’s a villain right here! 

 

-Wait! We don’t have anything to fight them! What do we do?

 

-Let me see… Ah! Here, take this stick. I’ll use… This yo-yo. And it is red, so it’s perfect! 

 

She grabbed his hand and they played to this new game, Ladybug and Chat Noir the rest of the day. Even during their nap time, they weren’t able to sleep, they kept talking about new tactics to defeat the bad guys. To make sure they would get the good amount of sleep, Sabine separated them. 

 

At the end of the day, when Adrien’s mother came to get him home, the two children got really sad. They were having so much fun together, they didn’t even see the time pass by. 

 

-Mother, can Marinette come play tomorrow? We didn’t finish our game.

 

-I’ll talk with your Father and if he’s okay with that, miss Nathalie will watch over you two. Is that good for you too Miss Dupain-Cheng?

 

-Yes, it is. My daughter enjoys your son’s presence very much. I don’t mind if they spend more time together. Anyway, it is summer after all. 

 

-Perfect. I’ll call you tomorrow morning. See you tomorrow, Marinette.

 

-You too, Miss Agreste! Bye, Silly Kitty!

 

He poked his tongue.

 

-Bye, Buginette! 

 

As they left, Sabine took Marinette upstairs. 

 

-Silly Kitty?

 

-Yeah! Because he is Chat Noir, one of Paris’ mighty superheroes! But it’s a secret so shhhh!

 

Her mother laughed. 

 

-Alright, I won’t tell anyone. Now, let’s see what Daddy made for dinner and then, you can tell us everything about your day. 

 

-Yay! 

 

Meanwhile, when Adrien was buckled in his seat and his mother got in front, they drove off to their house.

 

-It was so much fun, Mother! Marinette and I made our own masks and then, we played superheroes all day! We were fighting the evil Hawk Moth.

 

-Hawk Moth? You two quite have great imagination. 

 

-It was my idea! We didn’t know who to fight and then, I suggested to create more kwamis! So far, there are seven: one for the ladybug, the black cat, the fox, the bee, the turtle, the peacock and the butterfly! Hawk Moth has Nooroo, the butterfly kwami, to get his powers.

 

-Oh, and what are his powers?

 

-He gets to give sad people other powers to destroy the town.

 

-Oh no! Fortunately, Ladybug and Chat Noir are here to protect us.

 

-Yeah! And I’m Chat Noir! I love it! 

 

At the same time, both mothers of both kids smiled genuinely. It seemed their children both found a great friend in each other. 

 

-How about we bake some cookies for Marinette tonight? You could eat them tomorrow when she comes. Proposed Adrien’s mother.

 

-Father said she could come?

 

-He won’t say no. Trust me. So, what do you say? Are cookies a good idea?

 

-Yes! 

 

They parked in front of the house. 

 

-Good. Then let’s get to it.


	2. 9 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of their childhood together! Hope you'll like it! :)

-Marinette, how long do I have to stand like this?

-Just hold still! Trust me, I’m almost done!

-That’s the fourth time you said that! My arms are becoming heavy!

-Well, if you move, you’ll ruin everything and we’ll have to start all over again. Just be patient.

-Easier said than done… 

Marinette shook her head, hiding a little smile. It was Saturday and, for once, they were able to spend the whole day together: because of all the activities his parents made him do (like modeling for Gabriel’s kid clothing line and the fencing lessons), they rarely got to spend time together outside of school. Tomorrow, he had a fencing competition, but today was all about them.

-And… Done! Tada! What do you think? 

Adrien got of the step and went in front of the mirror. Since her friend had developed an interest towards fashion and clothing, he wanted to help her. So for a first try, he brought her one of his father’s old shirt. Just to be certain, he asked him if it was okay. Because it was, he brought it and Marinette analyzed it at first, visualizing what she could actually do with it. She then asked Adrien to put it on. Because he was basically drowning in it, they laughed. After, she got to work. 

Of course, she was nine, so what she did was relatively simple: she cut off the sleeves so it could be long enough for Adrien’s arms and sewed. She also adjusted the length so the shirt wouldn’t drag to Adrien’s  feet. 

-It think it’s good! You’re getting better, step by step. I really like what you added on the collar, too! A cat’s paw.

-Yeah, that’s just marker… But there is something particular about this! 

-What is it? 

-Well… You know how artists sign their work? 

-Huh huh. 

-I decided to do the same thing! I want to add my signature to my creations. Well… Even if this shirt is not completely mine…

-I think it’s a great idea. When you’ll be a real fashion designer, it’s going to be your thing! But where is it? 

-On the bottom left. But… You really think I’m going to be an actual fashion designer?

-Well, it’s your dream. And knowing how determinate you can be… I know you’ll make it. 

Marinette smiled and hugged her friend. He hold her tight.

-Thanks Adrien, you’re the best.

-Oh, I know.

-Hey! You’re supposed to say “you too!” 

-Really? I didn’t see this rule written anywhere… He said cockily. 

-Well, that can be fixed. 

She grabbed a pencil a wrote the newly made rule on a piece of paper: If one of us says that the other is the best, they have to say it back. 

-There. Now, say it.

-And what if I don’t? What’re you gonna do? 

-You don’t wanna know. Trust me.

-Oh, now do I? 

She rolled her eyes. This was his Chat Noir’s persona. Sure, it was a part of Adrien’s personality. But when they played this game, he made sure to express this part even more. 

-Just wait till I actually put you right back into the bag you got out of, Kitty. 

-You’ll have to catch me first, milady! 

Adrien then quickly opened the door trap and ran down the stairs. Marinette sighed, but smiled widely. Oh, she loved this game. No wonder why it was called Chat : it was made for Adrien. She ran down the stairs after Adrien. Her parents were down in the bakery, so they had the house for themselves. Marinette ran after Adrien while their laughter invaded the space. Unfortunately, Adrien was still too fast for Marinette to catch. She had an idea. She crashed down and screamed. Adrien immediately stopped and got to her side.

-Oh no! Marinette, are you okay? I’m sorry, I…

She pinched both of his cheeks and squished them. She laughed.

-I got you.

Adrien blinked.

-Wait… What? You mean… 

-I fell on purpose, yes. 

-Not fair! That’s cheating! 

-No, it’s called being smart. 

He growled and got to his feet. He walked and seated on a chair, arms crossed, a frown on his face.

-Adrien? Are you… Pouting? 

-I don’t know, am I? 

She got up to her feet and went to him when she heard his tone. Uh oh, he wasn’t happy. 

-I didn’t mean to upset you… It was just a joke…

-Well, it was not funny. I was really scared. 

-Why? I’m always clumsy. Me falling isn’t a big deal, I’m used to it.

-So? Does that mean you can fake it just to get what you want? 

She blinked. He did have a point. She lowered her head.

-You’re right. I won’t do it again. I promise. Please, forgive me. I’m really sorry. 

He rose his head to look at her face. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant those words. Adrien closed his eyes. He couldn’t stay mad at her. It was simply impossible to do so. His pout turned into a smile.

-Now don’t be so serious! Come on, where is that smile of yours? 

-Does that mean you don’t hate me anymore?

-Marinette, how could I possibly hate you? You’re my best friend. 

Then, she smiled. 

-You’re my best friend too, Adrien. 

At this moment, Marinette’s eyes grew wide and her mouth opened.

-Oh no! I almost forgot! Wait here, I’ll be back in a minute!

She ran upstairs, leaving Adrien a bit confused. After a while, she got back, holding a white envelope. She gave it to him.

-What’s in it?

-You’ll see. Open it. 

He frowned, but still took the envelope. Fortunately, it was not sealed, so he put his hand inside and got out the object in it. Now, he was even more confused.

-What is that?

-It’s a lucky charm! I made it for you! 

-A lucky charm? 

-Yeah! See, you have your competition tomorrow and since I can’t be there to support you… I just… I don’t know… I thought I could make you something to bring you luck. So there. A lucky charm. You can wear it around your wrist or attach it on your bag or… keep it in your pocket! 

He blinked, trying to process what he was currently holding. He brought it closer to his face. They were six coloured beads: pink, pale blue, green, black, yellow and a brighter pink. All were holding together due to a red string. 

-You don’t like it, huh? It’s too pink for you. I knew it, I should have…

-Marinette, it’s perfect. 

-You… What? 

-It’s perfect. I love it. It feels just like you. It won’t be able to replace you, but I can feel that it will still bring me some comfort when I need it. Thank you. 

She smiled.

-You’re welcome, Adrien. 

-So… Do you have any other of those little thingies? He asked while pointing the beads.

-Of course. Why?

-Because I want to make one for you too!

-You don’t have to…

-I know. 

-Okay, then. Let’s go back in my room. 

They went here and after Marinette got the box containing the beads out, Adrien asked her to cover her eyes until he said it was okay. She turned her back completely and waited. After a while, Adrien said it was good now. She turned and saw him holding a new charm bracelet. It was mostly yellow and blue and wasn’t as tight as hers, but it was still amazing because he did it for her. 

-Tada! I know it’s not perfect, but here it is. 

-It’s amazing. And anyway, it doesn’t matter if it’s not perfect. You did it from your own hands, this is what counts the most! 

She took it from his hand.

-Thanks Adrien! Now, we are matching! 

He smiled, happy. They both attached the charms to their wrists and started another game. 

 


	3. 12 years Old

Nino just left, leaving Adrien and Marinette in his room. It was tuesday night and they were doing homework: he was on his bed while she was seated on the floor. They were currently doing the math homework.

-Hey, what’s your answer at question five? 

-13. Why?

-Just checking. Now, I see I was right, my answer is total bull. 

-What did you get?

-57.

-But Marinette… How? 

She sighed.

-I hate math. She grumbled.

He chuckled, but immediately stopped when he saw his friend’s death glare. Instead, he invited her by his side.

-Come on, I’ll help you. We’ll do the problem together, step by step. 

-It’s nice of you… But on an exam, I’ll be doing it alone anyway.

-Of course, but the difference is that on the day of the exam, you’ll get it without trouble because right now, I’m here to guide you with what you understand less. 

She smiled a little.

-You’re too nice for your own good, Adrien. But right now, I would be dumb to not get your help. 

She climbed by his side and they did the problem, step by step. Without doing the work for her, he gave her a direction and finally, she got the answer right. They shared a high five. Unfortunately, their moment of happiness quickly fainted. _Shouting_. Adrien’s parents were screaming at each other.

-Don’t you care about what I want at all, Gabriel? 

-That’s not what I’m saying! You’re just too…

-I’m what?

-Excessive. 

-I beg your pardon? I’M the excessive one, here? 

Adrien closed his eyes and sighed. Marinette looked at him sadly.

-Sorry you have to hear that. 

-Hey, don’t apologize. Does… Does this happen often? 

He opened his eyes back, nodded, then fell back on his bed. 

-Since when? 

-Maybe a year now? I don’t know… They were fighting before too, but now… They’re doing it more and more often. A single week doesn’t go by without them screaming at each other at least once.

-I had no idea…

-It’s normal. It’s not like I mentioned it.

He turned on his side and Marinette couldn’t help but felt sad for her friend. She wasn’t sure of what to say or what to do. She put her hand on his shoulder and pressed it. Adrien turned his head over to her. 

-I’m sorry about that, Adrien. Just know that I’m here if you need to talk about it. Okay? 

-Okay. Thank you. 

He rose up.

-You know… Right now, a thing could help me cheering up a little. You down for an Ultimate Mecha Strike 2 showdown? 

-Adrien, Adrien, Adrien… You do know that I’m still going to be merciless no matter what, right?

-Oh, I’m quite confident about it. 

-Fine then. At your own risk. But we have time for a single game only, I have to get home in half a hour. 

-That leaves me enough time to destroy you, so it’s cool.

-Oh, you’re so gonna get it! 

Leaving the bed and their school work behind, they got on the couch. Adrien placed the game’s CD in his console and gave Marinette a controller. They both chose their characters and launched the game. 

When it started, nothing else around them existed anymore. Both teenagers were entirely focused on the screen. They both wanted to win, to be the best. The first round was won by Adrien, who bragged mockingly just to tease Marinette. For this reason, she absolutely crushed him in the second round. The third one was the tie-breaker. 

-Adrien, do me a favor, when I win, please don’t cry too much.

-Trust me, I won’t be the one crying. I’m going to destroy you. 

-Keep on dreaming, it’s a nice look on you. 

-And hallucinating really has a bad effect on you.

-What is that supposed to mean?

-Oh, nothing. He answered with a teasing tone.

She frowned. The last round began and the two friends’ fingers were on fire: pressing on as many buttons as it was possible in short amount of time, trying to trap the other. Finally, it was only by 15 points of difference that Marinette defeated Adrien. She did her little victory dance, but took a wrong step and fell back on the couch, which made Adrien laugh.

-You know what? I might have lost today, but I won because of your lacking sense of balance.

-Ha. Ha. Really funny. But I still feel very great that I got to kick your ass.

-Marinette? How dare you using such an improper term! Oh, I’m SO shocked right now!

She snorted. He could really be dorky sometimes. But it didn’t matter, she liked him like that. 

-Well, I gotta go now. 

-Do you want the Gorilla to give you a drive home? It’s kind of dark outside.

-It’s okay, I’ll manage. Besides, it’s not a long walk from here to my house. 

-Okay, if you’re sure. 

He helped her gatter her stuff and accompanied her to the lobby where she put on her coat, gloves and her shoes. 

-See you tomorrow.

-Yeah, see you tomorrow. 

He watched her leave the house’s grounds, then got back inside where the first thing he saw, was his mother with a bag.

-Mother? Where are you going? 

-Adrien… Sweetie… I’m just spending the night at the Grand Paris. I just need a break.

-Why? Is everything okay between Father and you? 

He asked that, but he already knew the answer. His Mother gave him an apologetic smile and gave a quick kiss on his forehead.

-I’ll be back tomorrow morning, I promise. 

She headed for the door, but stopped and turned back.

-I love you, Adrien. 

-Love you too.

He sighed when she wasn’t in his sight anymore. He hugged himself.

-Don’t you still have homework to do?

He turned and saw his dad.

-Not for school.

-Did you practice your piano?

-I… I didn’t.

-Then get to it. 

-Yes, Father…

Adrien practically crawled on his way to his room. He seated on his piano’s bench and started practicing. He didn’t realize it immediately, but he switched to a sad melody. When he felt the tears coming, he stopped. Taking a deep breath, he simply decided to head to the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension is growing between Adrien's parents. Next chapter coming up is the last one about Adrien and Marinette's childhood together. If I can give you a preview, it is his last night in Paris. 
> 
> While you wait for the next update, I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> By the way! If some of you notice some mistakes (syntax, orthographic, etc.), do not be afraid to point it out! English is not my first language and I wouldn't want something like it staying in the text!


	4. 14 Years Old - Separation

It was Adrien’s last night in Paris. 

In the morning, he would be on an airplane with his mother, going to New York, where he would live from now on. 

Everyone was sad about it, including Adrien himself. If it was up to him, he would stay here. Paris was his town, everything he knew and loved was in Paris. His whole life was here. But unfortunately, he was still a child. While getting divorced, the judge agreed that his mother should keep his guard. From now on, he would see his father quite rarely. The divorce was already a really hard step, but now, he lost his father and his friends. What baffled him the most was the fact that he would keep modeling for his father’s company. 

Marinette didn’t want to think about it. But she had to. She had organized an evening for him, with every friend of his. Because of that, she invited Chloé. No matter her opinion about her, she was still Adrien’s friend, so she had to be there. 

Adrien didn’t wanted a goodbye party, so instead, the whole gang would just walk through the town together. Maybe get some ice cream too. They would just hang out together like they always did. Except Marinette was making a huge effort to not tear up. She couldn’t cry, she had to be strong for Adrien. Things were more difficult for him, she had to remember that. 

After a while, many people left: leaving just, beside Adrien of course, Marinette, her other best friend Alya, met a year ago, and Nino. They were all seating side by side on the edge of the Seine, their feet over the water. They talked and stared at the Eiffel tower in the distance.

-Hey guys? Thanks for everything. Not only tonight, but also for the other times you stood by me. I really appreciate that.

-No worries, dude. That’s what friends do. Said Nino.

-You do the same thing with us, it was natural. Added Alya. 

He smiled a little and turned his head towards his friends. The only one that wasn’t talking was Marinette. She was staring at the water with an empty look. Nino and Alya, noticing that, nodded at each other and rose up.

-We’ll leave you guys alone for a few minutes. You must have a lot of things to tell each other. 

Without adding anything else, they left. Adrien slided, getting closer to her. 

-Marinette? Are you okay? 

She rose her head, looking at him.

-Hum… Yeah, sure. I was just… Lost in thought. You know, classic me, right? But… What about you? 

-Honestly? I’m barely holding myself together right now. It’s kind of hard thinking about the fact that in 24 hours, I’ll be on the other side of the world, far from everything I’ve always knew. 

-Yeah… I can’t even start to imagine how you must be feeling right now. I wish I could do more. 

-I don’t blame you, Marinette. It’s out of your reach. You can’t do the impossible. At least, Mother let me hang one last time with you guys before I leave…

That was the last straw. After hearing those words, Marinette couldn’t fake it anymore. Her shoulders were the first to tremble and she started to cry, covering her face in her hands. Adrien quickly closed the space between them, hugging her. 

-I’m sorry… I promised myself I wouldn’t cry, but…

-It’s okay, Marinette. Let it all out. 

She buried her face in his shoulder and continued to cry. Adrien never saw her so upset. Marinette wasn’t the kind of person to cry that easily. Her sadness was infectious: he cried silently while holding her. After a while, they both stopped. Not because they were feeling better about the whole situation, but because they had nothing left to cry. 

-I’m going to miss you so much Adrien… What am I going to do without you? 

-You’ll be fine, Marinette… Besides, I’ll miss you too. Everyday. 

She parted a bit, wiped her eyes. Her makeup was dripping, but it didn’t matter. 

-I knew I should have took something waterproof… 

-Actually, it’s better like that. You look like a clown. 

-Excuse me? 

He laughed. 

-I’m going to miss our little moments like this. Seriously, no one can make me switch from crying to laughing in a bunch of seconds like you do. 

-You’ll find someone that can do that in New York… 

-Marinette, I’m not going to replace you. We’ll talk everyday. Video calls on weekends and texting the rest of the time.

-I know. But it won’t be the same thing. 

-I know… But it’s just a matter of a few years. I want to live in Paris. As soon as possible, I’ll come back and start my own life here. And that’s a promise. 

-Really? I mean, the possibilities in New York are endless… 

-I know. But I don’t think I’ll change my mind in a few years. I’m Parisian. That won’t change. 

-You  _ can _ be stubborn when you want, that’s true. Let’s just hope you’ll stick to it. 

He smiled a little. 

-Adrien? Promise me we’ll keep in touch. No matter what. 

-Of course we will. Even on the other side of the world, we’re still best friends, right? 

-Right. She said quickly. 

Adrien hugged her once more, patting her back. It was comforting. Marinette sighed and let herself lean. That’s when her eyes flew wide open when she remembered something.

-Shit, I almost forgot! I have something for you! Close your eyes!

She backed up and opened her usual pink purse. Adrien shut his eyes immediately while she got out her gift. 

-Okay, open your eyes. 

He did and was baffled by what he saw. It was a drawing of them at different times since they met. On the superior left corner, they were toddlers disguised as the superheroes they created: Ladybug and Chat Noir. Down, they were laughing while covered in flour. He remembered it was from the day they first tried to bake cookies. It was such a mess and they had to clean up everything, but it was really fun. At the bottom right corner, they were playing against each other with controllers. On top of it, they were posing, standing next to each other while making peace signs with their hands. The center of the drawing was them on a photo he remembered was took by Alya just a few days ago. She was on his back. She stuck her tongue out while he was smiling widely. He spotted her signature.

-Wow… 

-Yeah…  I thought I could leave you something that could help you remember our good times together, whenever you feel homesick, sad or when you just want to smile for no particular reason… So I used pictures of us that I have. The drawing comes with copies of each one of them, this way you can see where they come from. So… Here. 

He took the drawing and looked more closely at it. When he turned the page, he saw every photo joined to the paper with a paperclip. He then looked at her and smiled.

-Thank you, Marinette. I love it. I wish I had something for you too.

-It’s okay. I’m glad you like it. 

Alya and Nino came back at this moment, but soon enough, Adrien’s bodyguard was here to pick him up. He shared a quick hug with Alya, did a handshake with Nino and then, Marinette and him stared at each other. Then, she jumped right into his arms and hugged him tight. He did it as well, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. Sadly, they parted. Marinette was at the verge of the tears, but she held them in. 

-Well… Goodbye, guys. 

He walked slowly to the car, turned and waved at them one last time before getting in. The three friends watched the car as it slowly disappeared in the night. Marinette’s lips started to shake. Alya put a hand on her shoulder.

-You alright girl?

-He… He’s gone… He’s really gone. She whispered. 

She started shaking uncontrollably and Nino put his arm around her just to make sure she wouldn’t fall. 

-Come on, let’s get you home. He said softly. 

Marinette couldn’t talk, she simply nodded. 

Alya held her hand while they walked, in total silence. She thanked them when they got on her street and she got inside her house. Her parents were seated on the couch, watching TV.

-Hey, sweetie. Are you alright? Asked her dad, aware of where she was coming back from.

-Yes, I’m fine Dad. I’m just really tired so I’ll go straight to bed, if you don’t mind.

-It’s okay. Sweet dreams. 

She headed upstairs and closed her trap door. She then seated on the floor and took a deep breath. She cried enough, she won’t do it again. Anyway, Adrien moving on the other side other world shouldn’t be a big deal, right? 


	5. Six Years Later - Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! In the last few days, I saw many of you left a kudo over here! Just wanted to thank you real quick, I appreciate that a lot!   
> Now, back to the story: how is Marinette doing six years after the last chapter?

-No, no, no, no, no! 

Before going to sleep, Marinette forgot to set up her alarm for the morning. What woke her up was one of her college friends, Élise, that called her just to check that she was on her way to campus. Today, Marinette had, with a team, a presentation for a project that took the whole year to complete. And she was late. She’ll have to run. Fast. 

She dressed up in less than a minute and quickly brushed her teeth and hair before grabbing some of the pieces she had to bring to her presentation. She then rushed out the door and started to run to the campus. She was so used to doing that that running to campus was actually a better way to get there than taking the bus or the metro. 

She got on campus less than twenty minutes later. She tripped when she finally entered her class, but she joined the rest of her teammates. 

-My bad guys! I forgot to set my alarm again! But I got everything! 

-Awesome! Now, we have everything. Good thing I called you. Said Élise. 

-But try not to do that again. I don’t think I can handle another panic attack. Said Pierre. 

-I’ll do my best! 

-Team Bloom, now that everybody’s here, can we start your presentation? You’re not the only ones to pass today. Asked Mr. Couturier, the teacher.

-Can we have a minute to set up everything?

-Hurry up.

With the clothes Marinette brought, the team managed to get ready and started the presentation. The whole year, in preparation of the project every student will have to do at the end of their studies, they had to work in teams of three to create 10 pieces of clothing under a certain theme. Marinette’s team’s theme was “Bloom”. With that in mind, they created the clothes coming with it. Most of them had flowers drawn or sewed on them, except for a skirt that reproduced the form of a flower. Of course, because plants and flowers was not their theme, they did their best to look farther: which let them to fireworks and every other thing that could be found with “bloom” for a headstart. In twenty minutes, which was the limit of time allowed for their presentation, they presented everything they had to say about each piece. After a breve question period, the teacher gave the team their grade: eight out of ten. 

-You’ll have the commentaries about your grades in a week. There won’t be any note review, this is your final grade. Now, next team: Timewarp. 

They listened to the other presentations of the day. When they were over, Marinette and her other teammates went to the cafeteria. As it was the end of the school year, they didn’t have any classes to go to. Just a few exams coming next week and that was pretty much it. 

-We did a good job, guys. I’m actually proud of us. Said Pierre.

-Yeah, it’s good. But we didn’t even get a nine! I know there are no tens given ever. But eight is still so far… Complained Élise.

-Hey, you’ll have the whole summer to improve yourself, Élise. And I believe Mr. Couturier was proud of us. Did you see how he smiled while he was listening to us? 

-I saw it too! We got the best grade out of the whole class today. That’s an achievement. Élise, you really shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. Said Marinette.

-If you say so… But now that we’re finally free from school work… What will you guys do this summer? 

-I’ll be off to Spain! With few friends of mine, we’re going on a road trip. Answered Pierre.

-I’ve never been to Spain! Please tell us you’ll send pictures! Asked Marinette.

-Well, duh. What will you be doing?

-Nothing out of the ordinary. I’m staying here. Helping my parents out in the bakery. Also hanging out with my friends. But what about you, Élise?

-I’ll be spending a few weeks in Canada, to meet my boyfriend’s family. I’m staying in France otherwise. 

Marinette talked with them for a while before leaving campus. She was now meeting with Alya, her best friend. As Nadja Chamack’s personal assistant, she didn’t have much personal time left as she was running everywhere. She finally had an afternoon off, today. The next time she’ll be free will be in two weeks, just in time for Nino’s summer party. 

Every year since they were sixteen, Nino threw this huge party to celebrate the summer solstice. It was held outdoor, except this one time where it was raining so bad they had to rent a lodge. He was, of course, handling the music. Nino was quite the organizer: he brought drinks, ordered the food, chose the theme. Of course, he had help, but the work was mostly Nino’s. Marinette herself was looking forward to it. She knew she was going to have a good time and, truth be told, she wanted to lose herself and get drunk: she was always so responsible, she could drop the act one night per year. 

Quickly getting home to drop her school stuff and putting little makeup, she grabbed a macaron box on her way out. She then headed to TV1’s studios: Alya wasn’t finished yet, so Marinette agreed to pick her up from there. She seated on a bench on the sidewalk. While waiting for Alya, she went on Facebook, looking at her feed. Things were the same as always: Kim published a picture from his last running competition (he got second place), Juleka tagged Rose under a meme, Chloé changed her profile picture again… But then, she saw something that was rare. 

INTERVIEW WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE: GABRIEL’S YOUNG PROTÉGÉ

Marinette stared blankly at the publication. Of course, since she had liked many pages of fashion magazines, she had a lot of articles and other photoshoots making a place in her newsfeed weekly. But she didn’t expect to see this: Adrien’s face and name on the article’s thumbnail. She sighed. After all those years, it still pained her a bit to hear about him. They were friends… Once. But after he moved to the US, they stopped talking. Marinette never knew exactly what happened. She was still trying to talk to him at first, but he simply stopped replying. So she stopped trying. And with time, she forgot about him, exception made of the times like these where she heard about him: because he was a model, she often saw his face in Gabriel’s campaigns. 

-Hey girl!

Marinette jumped and dropped her cellphone to the ground with a screech. She picked it up, closed the page and turned her head.

-Alya, don’t scare me like that! 

-Sorry, I had to! 

Marinette rolled her eyes but got up to hug Alya. She took the macaron’s box under her arm and they left. While walking, they catched up: sure, they still talked a lot over texts, but many things were better said out loud. 

-So you and Julien are serious now? Who asked who? 

-I did, of course. But he was about to do it himself so I guess we could say it’s a tie. We’re actually going on a date tomorrow night. There is this exposition at the Louvre and we both want to see it. Answered Alya. 

Over the years, Alya dated a few guys. Her first serious boyfriend was Nino, which she dated four years ago. Their relationship lasted for a year, but they ended things because of many factors: the main one being that they actually liked being friends more than boyfriend and girlfriend. At least, they managed to stay friends, still being really close to this day. After Nino, Alya dated some boy called Guillaume. She ended things with him because he was too much possessive. She then took a break from dating. 

-Don’t forget to protect yourselves, huh! 

-Hey! We are not going to sleep together after the museum! 

-That’s not what I’m saying. But since you’re saying it out loud, I guess that means this idea was at the back of your head all along. Marinette teased.

-Now you’re the one putting words in my mouth. C’mon girl. You know I wouldn’t act so reckless. I hope you’re doing the same thing, huh.

-Alya, you know I didn’t have anyone since Luka. But let’s change the subject, I still feel bad about that.

-Why? You weren’t in love with him, it’s not your fault, this kind of stuff happens. 

-I know, but… I still feel like I used him. I tried really hard to return his feelings, but… 

-Luka knew what he got himself into. He consented to everything, just as much as you did. At least, you were honest enough with him. 

-Yeah, but it doesn’t change the fact that I wasted his time. 

-Trust me, Marinette. Luka’s a big boy, he can handle himself. And you will too, just in time. I’m not putting pressure on you. 

-I know you’re not. Besides, it’s not the end of the world to be single! 

-That’s the spirit! 

When they got to the Champ-de-Mars, near the Eiffel Tower, both girls decided to sit on the grass. That’s when Marinette opened the box and they ate the content. Like always, the treats were simply delicious. The two friends talked, laughed, shared stuff. They were just relaxing. They even saw Rose and Mylène, two friends of high school walk by and they talked with them too, to catch up. Both of them were invited to Nino’s party. After parting ways with them, the two friends went to Marinette’s house. They were, like always, greeted by her parents, but the girls went in Marinette’s room.

Marinette started by showing Alya some of her newest creations and showed her drawings for her next personal projects after Alya promised to not snap some pictures. After all, she could never be not careful about those: work theft was, unfortunately, a common thing in the fashion world. 

-I'm planning on making this one based on my mom’s size. It’ll be her gift for her upcoming birthday. 

-I’m sure she’ll love it, girl. But aren’t you a bit early? Her birthday is six weeks away.

-Yes, but I can’t start right away. I still have exams next week that I want to concentrate on. After, I’ll have to buy the material I need to create the outfit. After that…

-Yeah, I’m aware. I’ve been hanging around you for six years now, I know how you work. But you usually take little time to sew everything together. 

-Well, I’m not creating clothes for a family member everyday. The last time I did that was for my Grandma two years ago. 

-Okay, you know best after all. Now, I have to show you something I did for school. The teachers asked us to create a blog over the summer to report on anything we want. Can I log into your computer?

-Sure thing, show me what you got! 

Alya seated on the computer’s seat and opened a browser. She looked for her website and Marinette saw the first page. 

-I know we don’t have school for the next months, but teachers asked us to do that to not lose the hang of the job. Also, it can give me up to 10% on next semester’s grade! So this is my blog: _Lumière sur Paris_! 

-It’s a good name. But what will you talk about?

-Well, you know why our city is most known for: the Eiffel tower, museums, history, all the tourist spots and, maybe, the food. While I agree that it is a huge part of what makes Paris Paris, it’s not all. So on this blog, I’ll explore what tends to be left on the side. I’ll talk about the underground culture, go to open-mic cafés, present the ordinary Paris! 

-It’s a great idea… But if you write in French, only french-speaking people will be able to read what you have to say.

-And that’s why I’ll have each thing written in French AND in English! Sure, it’ll be work, but besides working with Ms. Chamack, I can make time for this kind of stuff. 

-Yeah, anyway, you created so many different blogs since we were at Françoise-Dupont. I know you’ll manage that. You’re super organized!

-That’s the spirit! Now, if you see, I have three main sections on the blog. Of course, every new article will be on the front page. But since they have different topics, they will be redistributed in those three sections: Culture, Another Perspective on…, here you add the name of the place, and finally, People of Paris.

-People of Paris? You mean the famous ones?

-Not at all! I’m talking about ordinary people. I’m doing something in the same style as Humans of New York, but with Parisians instead. Firstly because it’s not very easy to get famous people to talk to you when you don’t have a big name yet, but secondly because the main thing that makes any city unique is their population. 

-Yeah, that makes sense. Do you have anyone in mind?

-I had some people: take André, the ice cream vendor for example. I just need to find him first to set up a meeting. But first… I wanted to ask  _ you _ . 

Marinette’s eyes widened. 

-M-Me? Why me? I don’t have anything out of the extraordinary! I’m just a normal girl with a normal life!

-Yes, but didn’t you listen to what I said? I want to talk about the ordinary Paris, which includes its citizens, even if they don’t make something extraordinary. So for the first article, I’d like to interview you. If you want to, of course. You can say no if you want to, even if it would really help me if you agreed. What do you say? 

-Well, first of all, what does this interview includes?

-Your full name, a picture of you wherever you want and your occupations. Then you can talk about pretty much anything you want as long as it’s about something on Paris. You can talk about yourself if you want, what you do, where you like to go… This kind of stuff. I, on the other hand, will record what you say and ask some questions about it. So… Are you in?

-I am. Anything to help you out!

-Thanks, Marinette! You really are amazing! 

The girls shared a hug, smiling widely. Then, Marinette’s mom called them for dinner. Alya joined them with pleasure and the whole group spent the next few hours playing board games. 


	6. Six Years Later - Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, let's see how is life for Adrien six years later!

Leaving the bouquet on his mother’s grave, Adrien left the cemetery, his heart full of sadness. It has been two years now, but her death was simply unforgettable. He still remembered her reaction when she learned about her sickness, he remembered spending nights at the hospitals whenever she had a stroke, he remembered having to fake his happiness even more than when he moved away from Paris, six years ago. 

Adrien was not depressed. But some days were harder than others, like it was the case with today. It was, of course, difficult at first, but he was an optimist: trying to see the best in every situation. This is what helped him a lot through the years: at first, when he moved away from Paris, he realized that hanging on to his previous life won’t help him get over it. Instead, he started to look forward to what was present over here: this is how he made new friends. This fact also helped him a lot when his mother got sick and when her state was getting worse. 

Adrien returned to his appartment, where he saw his roommates: Stacy and Nick. They were in a relationship for three years now, but Adrien met them in high school. They got along quite immediately and they have been more than helpful with a lot of stuff including his homesickness. 

-Hey guys. What are you doing? 

-Netflix, but without the chill part. You okay? Asked Nick.

-Yeah, I just came back from the graveyard. I’ll be good. 

-Aw, Adrien…

Stacy rose up and quickly hugged him. He hugged her back.

-Thanks. But I think I’ll get to my room, now. I still haven’t finished packing.

-Crap, I forgot you were leaving in two days! Do you need help packing? Asked Stacy.

-No, it’s cool. I got this. Enjoy your movie. Maybe we can go out later, what do you say? He asked the couple.

-I’m in. We won’t get to see you for the next three months, let’s have the most of it! 

-I’ll be fast then!

Adrien left them to their movie and entered his room. His suitcase was under the table. He put it on his bed and started packing it: mostly with clothes. His father would probably give him some too, since he was going to do photoshoots sometimes over the summer, but it was still nice to have his own. 

Adrien was nervous about his trip. He was going to Paris for the first time in six years. In this time, he didn’t see his father quite often, except for the few times he flew to the US himself. But now, Adrien was the one to hop on a plane and to go back in France, in Paris, his hometown. After all this time. 

On one hand, he was really excited to be back. Sure, it was just for a few months, but he missed Paris. He still had his French citizenship so he won’t have any problem. He looked forward to everything: even stepping inside his previous home. But he was still afraid of some things. What if he bumped in someone from his previous life? He was going to hangout with Chloé, of course, but what if, without expecting it, he saw… Marinette?

Marinette. His childhood best friend. He had not heard anything from her in years. He wondered if she even remembered him. But it was pointless to think about that: Paris was a big city, the chances of seeing her were very little. Besides, in six years, she could have changed a lot physically speaking. He might not recognize her if he saw her. Even if he did, they didn’t talk in years. She was not his friend anymore. 

He sighed and stared at his desk. On it standed the lucky charm bracelet she gave him when they were kids. All those years, he kept it: even if they weren’t friends anymore, this object comforted him in times of need and he wasn’t able to throw it away. He didn’t need to be friends with Marinette to keep this memory. He walked to it, grabbed it and decided to slip it in the pocket of a jacket he folded in the suitcase. 

When he was done, he joined his roommates. Before doing anything, they decided to go eat somewhere. They settled for an italian restaurant and they took the subway to get there. Because it was a week day, the place wasn’t all packed: exactly what they needed. They seated in a booth: Stacy and Nick on a side and Adrien on the other one. 

-Holy bananas! Look at the food! Everything looks so, so good! Said Stacy. 

-Well babe, you can only chose a thing.

-I know that! But I can’t, everything looks SO freaking amazing! 

-C’mon, it’s not that hard. For example, I already decided what I’m having. Added Adrien. 

-What is it?

-Lasagna. 

-Oh. It does look good. What about you, Nick?

-Peperonni pizza. It’s simple, but it works every single time. 

-Ugh, now I really don’t know! 

-Hey Stace. How about we choose something for you.

-What if I don’t like it?

-What if you do? 

-Alright. This way, if I don’t like it, I won’t be able to blame myself!

The three friends ate their dishes as they came. After that, they headed for a nightclub. Adrien might not be 21, but his friends were. And most of the time, the bouncers let him in because he was famous. Other times, they didn’t even checked his ID after seeing the ones of his friends: as they were in age, they simply supposed he was too. This time, it’s exactly what happened. They got to the bar to get a first drink: they decided to do shots to get the night started. After that, they went on the dancefloor. While his friends danced together, Adrien was beside them. Even if he didn’t have a partner at the moment, it was still fun.

Around him, he saw people staring. He couldn’t hear them, but he practically knew what they were saying.

_ O.M. G. It’s THE Adrien Agreste! The model! _

_ Is that Adrien Agreste? _

_ It’s Gabriel’s model! _

_ Wow, he’s even hotter in person!  _

Adrien simply ignored that. Things like that happened often, he was used to it now. Tonight, he wanted to have fun with his friends and nothing else. So when girls, alone or groups, came towards him to snap a selfie with him or try to dance with him, he politely brushed them off. Anyway, he was not the kind of guy to trick a girl like that. He knew they were coming towards him because of his looks and what his name was. He didn’t want to deal with them or even to create false impressions. 

When the group of friends got tired of dancing, they seated in the table space. The music was still loud, but they were now able to talk while being able to actually understand what the other one was saying. Adrien ordered a glass of water. 

-So refreshing. I needed that. 

-Yeah, you use more energy rejecting those groupies than actually dancing. Laughed Nick.

-I was not that harsh, was I?

-Man, you’re kidding? You’re so polite they don’t even get a clue at first. 

-Yeah, you know, you can be more straight-forward with them. You don’t want a girlfriend anyway, just say it. Added Stacy.

-Well, I don’t want to give the impression I’m one of those snobbish jerks. 

-Nobody will think that of you for a rejection. It’s not like you’re screaming at them to get lost or anything. 

-Well, you never know. I don’t want to end up on TMZ because a fan wrongly took my rejection. 

-Okay, I think I get where you’re going. Said Nick.

-Anyway! Let’s talk about other stuff than you celebrity status. You’re actually going to Paris this summer! What have you planned? 

-Oh. Well. I don’t know yet. I have some stuff already planned like photoshoots and even a sort of ball in august. But otherwise… I don’t know. 

-Wait a second. You’re telling us you’re spending the next months in Paris just to stay home? 

-Well, I’m not planning to stay indoors… But I don’t have huge stuff ahead.

-You’re not even going to catch up with your old friends? It’s been, what, six years since you last saw them?

Adrien sighed.

-I don’t think there’s any point in doing that. We haven’t spoken since either. They probably forgot all about me. 

-Yeah I get that. They are people you’d say “hi” if you crossed them on the street, but you wouldn’t hang out with them a whole afternoon. 

-Exactly. Well, I’ll hang out with Chloé.

-That brat? Adrien, you could do better. Said Stacy.

-Chloé’s still my friend. I know she has her… ways… But still, she’s one of the oldest I have. Now that I’m staying in Paris, I can’t just ignore her. 

-Yeah… I still don’t like her. I’m sorry. 

-It’s okay. You don’t have to like everyone. But now, enough about me. What will you two do? And please, don’t get pregnant while I’m gone.

-No worries, we don’t plan to. Not right now anyway. Answered Nick. 

-Well, to answer your question… We’ll stay here pretty much, going to work like we always do… We have to pay for school. Maybe go camping a weekend? 

-I’d love that. 

-That’s pretty much it. But seriously, Adrien. Try to go out, alright? I would love to go to Paris someday. 

-Do you want me to bring you a souvenir? I can manage.

-Please do! I want…

-Don’t say the real Eiffel Tower. 

-But Nick! 

Adrien chuckled. After another while discussing with them, they went back to dancing and they left the club when it was past 1AM. A cab ride later, they got back to their appartment and, after wishing his friends a good night, he went straight to his room. 

The next days passed in a flash. On the plane, Adrien did not sleep at all. Coming back to Paris after six years away was a huge deal, more than he cared to admit. When he got down of the plane and picked up his luggage, he got out and looked for the two people picking him up: Nathalie, his father’s assistant, and his ex-bodyguard. Adrien easily spotted them and walked towards them.

-Hi, Nathalie. 

-Hi, Mr. Agreste.

Adrien blinked. Mr. Agreste? Why was she so formal? She had seen him in diapers! 

-You can call me Adrien, Nathalie. I’m not my father. 

-That’s not my call to make. You’re an adult now, I have to be formal. Shall we go, now?

-Yeah, sure. 

The bodyguard picked his luggage and Adrien walked behind them to the car. It was not the same as the one he had, but that was normal. He got to the backseat and the three of them drove off to the city.

-As soon as we get there, your Father would like to have a little discussion with you. You’ll be staying in your old room, if that doesn’t bother you.

-No, it’s okay. What does he want to talk to me about?

-You’ll have to see for yourself. 

He nodded. His Father was still very secretive, or so it seemed. On the road to his old home, he looked through the window. On the outside, Paris was the same it was when he left it. He knew many things happened, for instance the fact that Chloé’s father was no longer mayor, but the exterior aspect of the city was still the same. He looked forward to walking on the streets again. But he would do that tomorrow: first, he will catch up on the sleep he lost by not being able to close an eye on the flight. 

They finally got to the Agreste Mansion. It was as imposing as he remembered it. Nothing had changed except, maybe, the gates. He walked and looked at everything. It was as if he never left. Nathalie guided him towards the door and they finally walked inside the house. Once again, everything was at its place. The only thing that changed since the last time he standed here was the fact that the portrait of him with both of his parents wasn’t hanged anymore. Instead, there was a painting.

-Adrien.

He turned his head and saw his father. The last time he saw him was four months ago, at a fashion show. 

-Hello, Father. 

He came closer. Now, Adrien was taller than him. Not by much, but it was still noticeable. 

-Did you have a good flight?

-Yes, I have nothing to say about it.

-And the drive from the airport?

-Fluid. 

-I see. I’ll let you settle in but I want to talk to you in my office in a hour. Understood?

-Yes, Father.

-Good. 

He walked back in his office and closed the door. Adrien sighed and, not needing Nathalie’s indication, he went straight to his old room. As he opened the door, he saw that everything was the same. Everything was clean, nothing had moved… As if he never left, once again. He seated on his bed at stared at the ceiling. After that, he set up an alarm and drifted to sleep. A quick nap would not kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, our two long-lost friends will see each other again! And from there on, the action really begins! In the meantime, I hope you liked this contextualisation of their lives. I now believe you have all the necessary material to fully understand the rest of the story!


	7. Is It Really You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here is the part you've been waiting for: Adrien and Marinette's reunion after six years apart! Hope you'll like it!

Marinette was finally done with all of her exams and she could not be happier. 

Everything went surprisingly well: she had studied hard and, luckily, it paid off. To celebrate the end of the year, the students in upper classes threw a huge party where she went and, mostly, spent a great night. But now was finally the time she enjoyed the most: three whole months where she could focus on her own projects and where she could relax without having to worry about an upcoming deadline. 

Her summer break officially started two days ago. While her parents let her relax (which meant catching up on her lack of sleep) at first, now, she was on bakery duty. Her mother was invited to one of her friend’s house. Since it was her father who did all the baking part, Marinette was stuck behind the counter, serving customers when they came inside the shop. Since the last one left thirty minutes ago, Marinette was sketching in her book. A boring day in sight, but she didn’t mind. 

In the meantime, Adrien just got out of a meeting for his Father’s company. Basically, they talked about the next photoshoot he was going to make in a few days from now. The shooting was going to take place on the Champ-de-Mars. The meeting done, Adrien’s day was now empty, with nothing else planned. He decided to go for a walk. In the first few days following his arrival in Paris, he went to the most touristic places, just to take a few pictures for his two friends back in New York. But now, he wanted to see the places where he used to hang out when he was younger. Anyway, it’s not like anyone from his previous life would still have those spots to chill, right? 

He stopped right in front of Collège Françoise-Dupont and starred at the building. It was higher in his mind, but maybe he had that feeling because he wasn’t a his full height back then. Sure, it was still a big school, but not as big as the one he went in New York. He even peeked inside and saw a fencing lesson coming to its end. He watched as his previous teacher, Mr. D’Argencourt gave the final word. Adrien caught up to him.

-Excuse me…

-Sir, this is a private lesson. If you are not a student, I’ll have to ask you to leave. Replied D’Argencourt without turning over to see who was speaking to him. 

-Yes, I know. It’s just that many years ago, I was a student in this very same class. 

Intrigued, the teacher turned and his eyes widened when he saw Adrien.

-Adrien Agreste? 

-Hi, Mr. D’Argencourt. 

The teacher was still dumbfounded. 

-What a surprise… What are you doing here? I thought you were living in the States, now.

-I do. I’m just here for the summer. And I was passing by, so I thought I could come say hello. 

-You did well. It’s nice to see you again. I apologize for my rudeness, I didn’t recognize your voice. It changed a lot. And you’ve also grown. You’re taller than I am!

Adrien chuckled.

-Well, yeah. Have you seen my father? Everyone in my family is. 

-That’s good for you. 

-Mr. D’Argencourt, I finished preparing the website for next fall’s inscription. The interested people will be able to…

Adrien turned his head and his eyes widened.

-Kagami? He asked.

The girl rose her head. She still had her signature bob, but she was now taller. She seemed surprised too.

-Adrien? 

-Yes. Wow… Hey. It’s been a long time, huh?

-Yes… You’re back in Paris? 

-For the summer only. What are you doing here?

-Miss Tsurugi is my assistant. I still train her for huge competitions but in her free time, she helps me with the school’s gestion. 

-Wow… Well, that’s great! 

-I guess it is. Well, as I was saying before that…

Kagami and Mr. D’Argencourt talked for a while, which was Adrien’s cue to leave. He waved at them politely and walked out of the school. This encounter put a smile on his face. It was nice seeing people he knew back then. Adrien walked but stopped in front of a familiar building. There it was. He forgot this place was just next to the school. How could he? 

The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie-Pâtisserie was still there. Unable to help himself, Adrien peeked inside. He saw some girl behind the counter, but couldn’t see her face: anyway, she might be a simple employee. He saw the pastries display. But there was no sign of the owners or their daughter. This is what drove him inside. He could buy a little thing, then get out really quick. The family wouldn’t know about that, and he wouldn’t deal with them. 

As the door opened, Marinette quickly rose up her head. Forcing a smile on her face to make the new customer feel welcome, she started to speak.

-Hi! Welcome to Tom & Sabine…

She froze when she saw who was standing right in front of her. The customer froze too. She couldn’t misplace those green eyes. He couldn’t misplace those blue eyes. They stared at each other, mouth wide open on her side while a shocked expression stood on his face. Marinette couldn’t talk. She was trying, but the only thing she was able to pronounce was sounds like “uhhhh” “ahhhhh”. 

Adrien blinked and shook his head. What was he supposed to say? How could he actually think the girl behind the counter was an employee? Of course it had to be Marinette. But behind the window, it wasn’t that obvious. 

He looked at her. She was taller too. Her hair was a lot longer than it was the last time he saw her. And she was wearing it loose: when he knew her, her hair was always tied up in a certain way (it could go from pigtails to a bun, to a ponytail). She was wearing a pale green tank top. Her face had lost its childish traits, but it was graceful and more mature. He also noticed the freckles were still here. 

On the other hand, Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off Adrien. He was even more handsome than he already was as a teenager. Sure, she knew that because of the ads he did. But seeing him right in front of her was completely different. She was in complete shock. 

-Huh… Hello… Marinette… I…

This is when Marinette came back down to Earth. She couldn’t do this. Without saying anything else, she ran off. She went backstore, seeing her dad.

-Sweetheart? He asked.

-I… I need a break! And I’m taking it now! 

Without adding anything else, she pushed the door and ran. She tumbled a few times, almost knocking people, but she didn’t care. She ran as far as possible. Without looking back once. She stopped eventually, when she was on the border of the Seine. She seated there, catching up on her breath. She was sweating, tired, shaking. She was still breathing heavily: not from the running, but from the feeling of seeing Adrien again.

-What was he thinking?

She instantly got really mad. How DARE he step in the bakery like it was NOTHING? How. Dare. He? 

She groaned. She couldn’t face him. In fact, she didn’t want to see him AT ALL. She groaned even more. She hated that the simple fact of standing in front of him upset her so much. Even after all this time, Adrien still have an effect on her. She hated that. 

She took her cellphone from her pocket and called Alya.

-Come on, pick up, pick up… 

-Hello?

-Alya! 

Marinette started to talk really fast. Alya, trying to understand her friend’s rambling, had to ask her to repeat everything, more slowly. Marinette proceeded. 

-He is  _ what _ ? 

-He just walked in the bakery like that! Like it was just any other place! Can you believe that? 

-What a jerk. First, he starts ignoring you and all those years later he thinks he can just come back as if NOTHING happened? 

-I know, right! Who does he think he is? 

-Well, what did you do? Please, Marinette, TELL ME you kicked his ass off. Well, not physically, but you know, with words.

-Actually… Agggh! I’m so ashamed right now… 

-Marinette… What did you do?

-I… I ran off.

-You did WHAT? 

-I know, I reacted badly! But what was I supposed to do? I was shocked, startled… I… My brain just disconnected! 

-Ugh… Girl, you still have a lot to learn.

-I’m not sure you would’ve done any better, you know… 

-It doesn’t matter what I would’ve done! Adrien was not my closest friend! He was yours! 

-Yeah, alright, I get it, my reaction was pure crap. Thanks for making me feel better… 

-Sorry. Now listen up, if he pulls that kind of stunt again, this is what you will do…

While Marinette wrote mental notes to herself, Adrien didn’t have a better experience on his side. After his daughter’s fleeing, Tom Dupain himself appeared. At first, he was surprised as well. But in half a second, he frowned and crossed his arms. He was so huge that Adrien gulped. Marinette’s dad always had been imposing. But now… He felt intimidated. 

-What are  _ you _ doing here? 

-Um… I…

-Get out. 

-Mr. Dupain, I…

-I won’t repeat myself, Adrien. I’m never going to forgive what you did to my daughter. 

Adrien sighed. In an instant, what those two people expressed towards him just pained him. He nodded. 

-I understand, sir… Hum… For what’s worth, I’m sorry. 

Mr. Dupain scoffed.

-Sorry won’t cut it. You’re too late for apologizing. 

Mr. Dupain stared severely at Adrien. He turned his heels and got out of the bakery. Now, he knew he wasn’t welcomed there anymore. Adrien hugged himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he walked off. 

Was Marinette that hurt after he left? Hurt so bad that she couldn’t face him, hurt so bad that her own father, usually so nice and peaceful, had to kick him out of his store. Sure, he knew that somewhere, this separation had hurt both of them. But he never thought it affected her that much. Well, in the way it seemed, anyway… He stopped talking to her for their own good.

-It was the only and the best choice possible. He said to himself. 

With this simple sentence, he nodded to himself. There was no point of hanging on to the past. There was no point in feeling bad about what he did. It was done and there was no turning back: certainly not after six years of radio silence. He couldn’t do that: not to Marinette and not to himself. 

Instead of carrying on with his walk, Adrien simply headed back home. This event bummed him more than he wanted to admit it. 


	8. As if Nothing Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Right now I'm in my exam period at school and I slowly feel like I'm dying, but since there's only a week left before break... I guess I'm going to make it just fine after all! 
> 
> Now, back to the story. I hope you'll like this new chapter!

The next few days following the encounter, Adrien and Marinette were both denying the fact that they saw each other. Although, it wasn’t really working out. 

Marinette saw his face everywhere. Really, e-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e-. Of course, because of the huge amounts of ads he was in, his face was always plastered around the city. But because she saw him in real life, she was even more aware of them. Through the years, she learned how to ignore them. But apparently, it seems that seeing his  _ stupid _ face for less than a minute was enough to forget it all.  _ What the hell _ was her problem anyway? It was just a person! Sure, they used to be friends, but their case wasn’t unique! Why was she having such a bad time about it? 

Adrien, on his side, wasn’t dealing with this problem. What he was dealing with was a whole other level. He wanted to go back to the bakery. Not to buy something from there specifically, not to try to explain himself to Marinette OR her parents… He wanted to go there to get rid of his guilt about the whole situation. He really wanted to turn the page on that and never come back to it again. And he felt like he was a bad person for thinking this way. Was he?

Wanting to change their minds, the two of them hung out with their friends: Marinette reunited with Rose, Juleka, Mylène and Alix in the park, where they decided they would have a picnic while Adrien invited Chloé to a restaurant. They both talked about their encounter. 

-It was so AWKWARD! Like I was just standing there like an idiot, he CLEARLY didn’t expected to see me there and I… I fleed like a coward! 

-Meh, if I were you, I would have thrown him out. Said Alix casually. 

-Alix, we’re not all reckless like you. I don’t think I would’ve done something better, personally. I can’t imagine how it’d feel like to see your best friend after six years…

-He’s not my best friend, Mylène. 

-Okay, your EX-bestie then.

Marinette rolled her eyes. Juleka spoked. 

-She can’t do that, Juleka! That’s too much! Cried Rose. 

-But what can I do if, I don’t know… He decides to show up again? 

-Considering the surprise effect has passed, how about you actually act like an adult? I mean, come on! You’re twenty now, I’ve seen you stand your ground on many occasions. What is different now? Asked Alix. 

-Yeah, you might be right… 

-The only person making a big deal about it is yourself. That’s a classic Marinette move, but try to drop it this time, if you really want to get over it. You’re not going to react like that every time you see Adrien even if there is more than two years between each times, right? Asked Rose.

-You do have a point… 

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed.

-Thanks for always being there for me, girls. I love you.

-Aww, we love you too, Marinette! Said Rose before wrapping her in a hug.

Quickly, the other girls joined. Meanwhile, Adrien talked to Chloé about it, his side of the story.

-Well, if you ask ME, I think it’s better if you don’t think too much about it. It’s just Marinette anyway. 

-I know that. I’m not planning to try to get her back as a friend. But… There’s still something I don’t know. 

-Which is? 

-How was she doing after I left? After we stopped talking… 

Chloé avoided Adrien’s gaze: this is what made him frown.

-You know something. He simply said. 

-No! Not at all! She urged. 

-Chloé, you of all people cannot lie to me. Come on, spit it out.

-I swear! I don't

He simply looked at her until she gave upé

-Fiiiiiiiiine. 

She put down her cellphone on the table, open on a conversation with her boyfriend. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then started talking.

-I’ve never been really close with Marinette. But I’ve known her long enough to be able to read her even if she didn’t say something out loud. 

-Well yes, I know. Get straight to the point, please. 

-Alright. The first few weeks, I could tell she was sad. She kept smiling, but it was fake. I could sense it. Eventually, it passed, now she was back to her old self… Until she started to look more… I don’t know… Insecure? 

-And then?

-I remember someday, she came to me. She waited the end of the day to ask me a question about you. 

Chloé sighed once more.

-She wanted to know if you and I were talking. So, I told her the truth: we were. And… 

-And what? Please, stop pausing like that. 

-Truth is… I might not be, even now, fond of her… But at this moment… I’ve never seen someone so… Crushed… Broken. I will never forget her face at this moment, how the sparkle in her eyes faded in an instant, how her mouth opened, twitched and curled into a tiny smile, how she was shaking… It looked like she was about to fall at any moment. 

Adrien looked down. Now, he was embarrassed. Marinette felt left down, betrayed. 

-After that, she was in a second state for a while… She started skipping class and detentions… She failed a semester... 

-I think I’ve heard enough. 

Chloé looked at him in an apologetic way. 

-Don’t feel bad, Adrikins! You have nothing to blame yourself. You did what you had to do!

-Maybe. But I’m starting to think there might have been a better way. 

-It’s done. There’s nothing you can do about it.

She grabbed his hand.

-It’s normal to have remorse… Well, I think. But you have to get over it! You can’t stay stuck on one event forever! What’s done is done, you can’t change it now. So, either you hang on to it and continue to feel bad about yourself, which is the reason why you did all of this in the first place, OR you act as if nothing happened. And you get better. 

Those words spiraled in Adrien’s mind long after he and Chloé went their separate ways. It was, indeed, the smart thing to do… But how could he possibly do it? Some of his most cherished childhood memories had Marinette in it. He couldn’t deny she had a huge impact on this part of his life, nor the fact that seeing her again mindfucked him. Marinette, on her side, felt the same way. Sure, she couldn’t react as poorly everytime she saw his face or if she saw him in person: after all, if she was going to work in the fashion industry, there were many chances that she would actually have to work with him. She couldn’t deny it. But for now, she simply got home and spent the night playing video games with her dad. 

Adrien walked through the city. It was slowly getting darker. He seated on a bench and closed his eyes. After staying there for a few moments, he got up and headed home. 

-Dammit! It just won’t hold still! 

He turned his head and saw a man gathering stuff on the sidewalk. Adrien walked towards him and knelt.

-Here, let me help you.

Both of them gathered everything and Adrien handed the other what he got.

-Thanks, dude. I have many stuff to carry so it’s kinda hard to do it alone. 

-It’s nothing.

Then, the other man frowned and got a bit closer. Then, his eyes widened.

-Adrien? 

-Yes? And you are…

-You don’t remember me? Come on, take a guess, man. 

Adrien studied for a few seconds his face and then, the realization hit him.

-Nino? Is that you? 

-Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! 

-Holy… Hey! You… You don’t wear your cap, anymore.

-Nah, I ditched it a while ago… So… Back in Paris, huh?

-Only for the summer. I still have school to attend in September. 

-Yeah, I get it… How’s life in NYC?

-Huh… Fine, I guess? I’m used to it, now. What about you? What have you been up to since… You know.

-Not much. Right now I’m in the process of organizing a party that is taking place in a few days… 

-Really? Sounds nice. You’ll be DJing, right?

-Well, duh. I’m the master of mixes. But, you know what? You should totally come! 

-Are you sure? I mean…

-I’m completely sure! It’s open to everybody since we’re doing it outside of town, outdoors. Even strangers can come and since you’re not totally one, you’re free to swing by. That is, if you want to. There will be music, dancing, food, drinks, games… So, what do you say?

-Well, I don’t have much planned for the next months, so… I guess I could swing by, as you said? 

-Awesome! The more the merrier! Hold this for a second, would you? 

Without waiting for an answer, Nino handed him what he was carrying. Adrien huffed because of the surprise. Nino quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it. He took back what he gave Adrien and handed him the note, this time.

-Here, I gave you my phone number. You can contact me on Whatsapp or real texts, it’s cool. Just tell me who you are and I’ll send you everything you need to know about the party, okay? 

-Okay. Thanks, Nino.

-No prob, dude! Now, I’m sorry, but I gotta go. We’ll catch up another time, alright?

-Sure, I’d love that. Bye.

-Bye!

With Nino gone, Adrien pursued his way to his Father’s house. As he got inside, he noticed the light coming from his Father’s office. He sighed: he was still working late, just like he did before his Mother and him divorced. Adrien didn’t even stopped and walked straight to his room. There, he got out his phone and sent Nino a text.

“Hey. It’s Adrien. Tell me everything about the party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the summer party!


	9. Party Under the Stars Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a long chapter, but instead, I decided to split it in two! Hope you'll like this first part of the summer party!

Marinette took one last glance in the mirror’s direction: just to make sure she was looking neat. For the night, she was wearing denim shorts (so she could put her phone in one of the pockets), a white shirt and she was planning on putting her brown vintage shoes. She tied her hair in pigtails: a hairstyle she hasn’t done in a while. She remembered when it used to be her favorite way to tie her hair: she still had the hang of it, the only difference was that her hair was much longer now. She put on some makeup and she was grabbing a black jacket when her mom called her downstairs. Putting it on and rolling up her sleeves, she got down and saw Alya and Mylène waiting for her.

-Have fun girls! But stay safe! 

-Don’t worry Mama, we’ll be just fine!

Marinette kissed her mother’s cheek and followed her friends to Mylène’s car: for the night, she will be the designed driver. Rose, Juleka and Alix were travelling together.

-Okay, Rose texted me they just left. Let’s get to it! Said Alya excitingly. 

-First thing I’m doing when we get there is getting a drink! 

-Girl, you know we’ll be there in, like, half an hour, right? By the time, it will only be 9:30. Why rush it?

-Because I’ve been waiting for the whole year! I’ve always been careful, but I can finally get loose tonight! Nothing's gonna stop me!

-Okay, as you wish. Please, don’t die. 

The girls laughed and got inside the car. On the ride, the three of them sang to the songs on the radio. Finally, they got to the place and Mylène pulled over before parking the car next to the other ones. The girls got out and quickly saw their other friends. 

-Ready to paaaaaartaaaaaay? Asked Alya.

-Heck yes! This is the party of the year! Let’s get to it! Replied Alix. 

The group of girls walked and heard the music. It was a catchy beat: there was no doubt Nino was behind it. Soon enough, they saw the decorated spot in its entirety. 

-Wow… Whispered Marinette.

-I know, right? Nino really did his best this year. Said Rose.

-Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go! 

The girls giggled and walked further in it. Marinette quickly spotted the “bar” and went straight to it: to start the night, a beer would be just fine. 

-Wow, you weren’t kidding. 

-Of course I wasn’t. I took one for you too. Said Marinette.

-Thanks, Marinette!

-Now, let’s say hi to the host! 

At the same time, Adrien got in his own car. Setting up the GPS, he drove off to the destination. He actually never went in this exact spot, so he was a bit anxious about it. He got there pretty fast and parked the car among the others before walking towards the music. At first, he was amazed with the decorations and the amount of people that were present. When Nino said many people were coming, he didn’t expected  _ that _ much. 

At first, he stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do. He started walking and, when he wasn’t looking, bumped into someone.

-Oh shit! I’m sorry bro! 

-It’s alright… Wait, Kim? 

-Damn, Adrien! Guys! Come check it out! 

Quickly, other people came and he recognized them: Max, Ivan, Nathaniel and Marc. 

-Dude! You’re back? 

-Well… Yeah! 

-Okay, this is great! Now, the OG crew is here! Said Max enthusiastically. 

Adrien’s problem was solved: he was now hanging out with people. 

On the other side of the party, Marinette was at her fourth drink of the night. She was enjoying herself: with the girls, she was now dancing and laughing. But quickly, the music cut. Nino talked.

-What’s up everyone! I want to hear you scream Woohoo if you’re having a great time! Let’s go!

-Woohoo! 

-I can’t hear you!

-Woo-hoo! Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Nino chuckled. 

-Alright, alright. There you are. Welcome to this year’s Summer Bash! As you know, it’s a celebration to have fun because summer is FINALLY HERE! But let’s cut the crap. Who’s ready for the first game of the night?

Everybody screamed even louder. Adrien had to cover his ears. He wasn't a fan of big noise. 

-Excellent! Now, the first game will be… A dance-off! Before I pick the two lucky ones that will perform in front of everyone against each other to win the first price of the night, which I’ll reveal right after the challenge, let’s say the rules once more. It’s really simple: you have to dance as long as you can. The first one to stop, to stumble, to fall, is OUT! Got it? 

-Yeah! 

-Awesome. Now, I have everyone’s name, including mine, in those two hats: the left are the ladies’ hat and the right is full of guys name! So, ladies first… 

Nino dived his hand in the left hat and searched through it before he got a piece of paper out of it. He opened it and read it before smiling.

-Looks like our first contestant of the night is our very own Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Give it up for her! 

Knowing the rules, Marinette walked towards Nino under the thunders of applause. She tripped and fell. Nino laughed.

-Classic Marinette, as I see! This, my friend, is going to be fun. Now, would you like to know who will be against you?

-Well, yeah, I want to see who's ass I’m going to kick tonight!

-Woah, lots of confidence coming from you! Well, you’ll be up against… Wow. Ladies and gentlemen! After six years of absence… Give it up for our very own… Adrien Agreste! 

Marinette froze.  _ What? _ She looked up to Nino to see him shrug. Now, she was shocked. He knew! She turned her head towards the crowd and spotted the blonde man stepping right in front of her, a bit shyly. He was wearing a black top and shorts. Adrien gulped when he saw the look she threw at him: it was more than knife-throwing, she was practically throwing him under a bus. Now, she had her mind made up: she wasn’t simply going to kick his ass… No. She was going to wipe the floor with him. 

-Now, before we start… Would you like to say something to the other contestant? Asked Nino. 

-Hum… Good luck? Said Adrien.

-Okay… Could’ve been better… Marinette?

-I am not speaking to this piece of shit. He’s dead. 

Her words were like a slap on the face. This was the first time in years he, concretely, heard her speak. And this was it: she hated him from the bottom of her heart. She was looking at him in disgust. She hated him and, somewhere, Adrien was hurt by it. 

-Oooh, that was hard! Okay, now, get in the middle of the dancefloor. And get ready to dance until your feet are bleeding! 

The two of them walked side by side, not speaking the slightest. 

-Crush him, Marinette! Show him who’s the boss! Screamed Alya. 

The two people were now face to face. Marinette’s hands were forming fists while Adrien wasn’t sure where to look. 

-Okay, so here you go! The challenge starts… NOW! 

Nino launched the music and instantly, both of them started to move. Marinette was keeping her eyes closed and Adrien turned his back. Both of them were dancing in their own space. 

-You know you can also dance with each other, right? It will be more exciting for us to watch you both if you interact with each other. What do you say, people?

They cheered and screamed, in perfect unison: together, together, together. Adrien sighed, turned right over and stepped closer to Marinette who had open her eyes. He held his hand towards her.

-I’m not touching you. She said, loud enough so he could hear. 

-Marinette, come on… It’s just a dance. We don’t have to be so distant.

-You’re the one saying that? Fuck you. 

She did a pirouette.

-You know, you’re being very rude, right now. He said. 

-You know, I absolutely don’t care. I’m crushing you at this and then, I don’t speak to you ever again.

-Oh, really? Or do I have to remind you that I always won our DDR challenges? I’m not even talking about Just Dance. You don’t stand a chance against me, Miss Tripping.

-I’m not that clumsy teenager anymore. You don’t know what you have just started. 

-Is that so? I can’t wait to see that. He replied in a challenging tone.

They both stared at each other and dancing with even more intensity. To please the public, they, sometimes, shared some moves. But now, they started to get tired: it has been more than fifteen minutes after all. Still, they danced. 

-Just give up already! You won’t win! Said Marinette.

-Never. How about you, give up!

-Then this is war. 

-Wasn’t it already?

She growled. He was so annoying! They danced without taking their eyes off each other. She was throwing daggers at him while he was teasing her with his eyes. For an instant, while looking through them, Marinette remembered a night where they were in his room playing Dance Dance Revolution. They were both laughing while dancing to a Britney Spears song. This memory destabilized Marinette and, without a notice, she took a wrong step and ended on her butt. Adrien stopped. He won, but he didn’t care. He just saw Marinette growling in pain. He kneeled.

-Are you alright? He asked while reaching out.

-I’m fine. She said in a harsh tone.

She got up without using his hand. She hugged herself.

-Marinette…

-Congratulations to this year’s winner… Adrien! Now… Let’s see what you won… A pair of tickets to go see Jagged Stone next week! You’re a lucky man! Now, the next challenge will take place in an hour, stay put for even more exciting stuff! 

Nino handed him the enveloppe with the tickets, but Adrien’s mind was already elsewhere. He turned his head to see Marinette leaving in hurried steps, her fists balled up. He stared as she was leaving, being unable to move as everyone else started dancing again. 


	10. Party Under the Stars Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, now you get the rest of the party! At least, on our protagonists' POV.

-How could you POSSIBLY think inviting him was a good idea? Are you a total _moron_ , Nino? 

Alya and Nino have been arguing for more than ten minutes, now. Marinette was hearing everything, as she was standing near the bar, drinking again and again. At first, her friends tried to stop her, but she insisted. She wanted to get drunk anyway, but now, she  _ needed _ to get drunk. Truth was, she felt humiliated by her loss. Usually, falling in front of people was not a big deal for Marinette, so was losing a fun challenge like a dance competition. What made her feel bad about all of that was the fact that in a few minutes, Adrien managed to get under her skin. He made her lose her temper. And she was absolutely pissed at this thought. She wasn’t an angry teenager anymore, hasn’t she changed at all? 

-How could I know they were going to actually compete against each other, Alya? Do you see how many people there is, right here? 

-This is not my point! Even if they didn’t, they could have still bumped into each other! Don’t you remember how she was six years ago?

-I do remember, but like you said, it happened SIX. FREAKING. YEARS. AGO! Not just that, this is an open party! Anybody can come if they want to! They are both adults, I believe they can manage this on their own. 

-Well, now, you are certainly not helping! 

Marinette rolled her eyes and rose up. Taking her drink with her, she decided to step out of the party for a while. She walked for a few minutes and seated on a rock at the border of the highway. She looked up to the stars. She could still hear the music, but now that it was distant, it was relaxing. She finished her drink and put it on the ground. 

-Hey. 

She jumped and let out a shriek before turning around. She wanted to say something, but the surprise kept her mouth shut. Adrien stepped up.

-I was looking for you. I wanted to talk. 

She scoffed.

-Yeah, _right_. 

-I’m serious! I wanted to apolo…

-I don’t want to waste my time on you. Please, go away. I want to be alone. 

Marinette turned around so she couldn't see him anymore. Adrien sighed, but didn’t move. 

-I’m not going anywhere. You can’t force me anyway. 

-Now, you’re just being ridiculous. I said I don’t want to talk. 

-You don’t have to. But I will. Look... I’m sorry for the challenge, and surprising you… Tonight and the day I came to the bakery… 

She hugged her knees. He came closer and seated on the ground. Right beside the rock she was on. 

-Listen. I don’t want to force you to like me again. You can still hate me if you want. And I won’t blame you for that. 

-You’re right about that, Agreste. _She turned over to him._ I can’t stand you _at all_. 

-Well, at least you’re honest about it. But… I want you to take this. 

Her eyes looked and saw him handing the envelope with the Jagged Stone’s concert tickets inside.

-Those are your tickets. You won fair and square, even if it bugs me to say so. 

-C’mon, Marinette. I want you to have them.

-And I don’t want to have your stupid tickets! 

-Don’t you like Jagged anymore? He asked.

-I…

He remembered. She sighed.

-I still love his music, yes. But if I recall correctly, so do you. Unless you…

-I still enjoy what he does pretty much, yeah. 

-So keep them. You won the contest, keep them.

-Yes, but you deserve to have them more than me.

-No, I don’t. And I’m not taking them. 

-Well, if you aren’t, I’ll still be leaving them right here and nobody will be able to enjoy them. 

She groaned, hid her face in her palms before turning his way, once again, so abruptly Adrien jumped. She seemed _pissed_. 

-Why are you being so stubborn about that anyway? Why do you care? Why don’t you take  _ Chloé _ with you, if you want the tickets to be used  _ that _ much? 

-Why don’t you accept them, Marinette? Those are free tickets, and…

-I don’t care about those fucking tickets! I said that I wanted to be alone and… And you’re still here pissing me off with that! Just leave, already! 

-Okay… I tried to be polite and respectful, but now… What the fuck is your problem with me? He asked, his brows furrowed. 

-Are you serious, Adrien? You’re asking me what is my problem with you? You're impossible! Are you really that clueless? 

Her eyes were tearing up. Adrien could see it.

-Tell me, Marinette. Please.

She coughed and started. It surely was the alcohol talking at this point, but she didn’t care the slightest. She had to get this out of her chest. 

-My problem with you is YOU! You think you can just get out of my life, making me feel like I’m some trash you can just throw away and then just pop right back in it like it’s nothing? What did you expect, that I’ll just be waiting for you and be all smiley and friendly when you walk casually in the bakery? YOU were the one to ignore me! I made the efforts to try to keep our relationship, even with the distance! You shut me off, Adrien! Do you know how bad you made me feel about myself? You made me feel as if I was nobody, as if I wasn’t good enough. You made me feel like all we went through as kids didn’t mean anything to you. That every promise we ever made were nothing and didn't mattered. Do you know how bad it hurts when you learn that the person you trusted the most just doesn’t care? 

Adrien blinked. Marinette was crying at this point. She was furious, she was yelling at him. 

-Marinette, I…

-I’m not done yet! I felt so betrayed it nearly broke me. But I got over it. And after all this time, you succeeded. I don’t care about you anymore! And I don’t want anything to do with you. And that means not accepting those stupid concert tickets from you! As long as I’m concerned, you can stuck them right up your ass. My problem with you, is that I _hate_ you. I hate you! I HATE YOU! Are you happy, now? 

She breathed heavily and he just stared at her, not sure of what to say. He could feel his heart clenching in pain. That was it, she said it. _She hates me._ Adrien's eyes were instantly watering. The worst of it was that he brought all of this to himself and he couldn't take it back, no matter how hard he was apologizing. 

She got up.

-Great, you still managed to ruin my night! I don't wanna go in the party, anymore. I’m just gonna go sit by Mylène’s car, the time they stop party…

Marinette couldn’t finish her sentence. She fell on her knees and puked. Adrien got up immediately, forgetting about what just happened and rushed to her side. He patted her back to help her breathe when she started coughing.

-Get it all out. 

-I… I don’t take orders from you. Now get your hand off me!

She got up but barely made a step. Adrien caught her before she hit the ground.

-You really are drunk. I’m taking you home. 

-I don’t need you to do that! Mylène can…

-Marinette, what you need now is water and a night of rest. I’m the closest one right now, you can’t walk right back into the party looking for your friends, not with how loud the music is and certainly not with all the people there. Look, I promise I will simply drop you off. We don’t even have to talk during the drive. But please, let me take you home safely.

She stared at him. She was hoping her gaze would burn inside him, that through it, he would understand how much she hated him. It was working, the look made him gulp. 

-Fine. She groaned finally.

Adrien wasn't sure he heard correctly, but as she relaxed in his arms, he understood she was giving him her permission to take her home. 

-Good. Can you walk or do you need help? 

Without giving an answer, she tried to walk. She managed to, but because she was stumbling and having a hard time, Adrien put an arm around her and helped her. He opened the doors of his car and helped her get into the backseat: this way, if she needed it, she could lie on it. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and sent Nino a text explaining the situation so he could transfer the message to Marinette’s friends. Adrien then got in the driver’s seat and started the engine. He cut off the music.

-Okay, now, if you need me to stop or to go more slowly, just say so, okay? 

-Huh-uh…

With that, they got out of the improvised parking lot and Adrien drove back to the city. He was careful to her reactions and stopped the car on the side of the road when she felt she was going to puke again. Slowly, they finally got in front of the bakery. Adrien stopped the car and got out. He opened the door but Marinette was now lying on her back.

-Can you walk, now? He asked. 

Once again, she got out of the car, but a single step made her fall. Adrien caught her and decided it was better to just carry her right back in her room. Marinette was simply too intoxicated to argue. They got in front of the door on the side of the building.

-Do you have your keys with you? 

Marinette grumbled and checked her pockets. She groaned.

-They must have fallen off my pocket earlier… 

-Okay, no worries. I got you. Now, which one was it… 

Adrien was now holding her with one hand, the other one searching something on the wall. Finally, he got out a brick and dived his hand in the hole, taking out a set of keys.

-How… How… You remember that? Asked Marinette.

-Yeah. I was the one suggesting it to your parents, remember? 

Ah, yes. When Marinette was old enough, by her parents standards, to head to school on her own, she was often forgetting her keys in her room. Because Adrien often stopped at her house after school, it started to be an inconvenience to disturb the parents just because they couldn’t get in the building. Adrien’s idea basically became a life-saver afterwards. To this day, this “cache” was still useful. 

Adrien replaced the brick and opened the door. He climbed the stairs then opened the apartment. He carried her to her room, careful to not wake up her parents: it was late after all. He decided to put her down on her bench. He took off her shoes, took off her jacket and untied her pigtails. Marinette was sleepy. 

-I think it’s better for you to sleep here, tonight. This way, if you need to go to the bathroom, it will be easier for you than getting down your bed’s ladder. I’m going to grab you a glass of water while you change. 

-Adrien… You don’t need to…

-I know. I’ll be right back. 

He opened the trap door and went straight to the kitchen where he grabbed a glass that he filled with water. He waited a few minutes, just to make sure Marinette would have time to put on her pajamas before going up. Just to be sure he could see her decently, he knocked. He put the glass on the table near her and climbed the ladder to give her her blankets. He wrapped her in them. 

-Thanks. She mumbled. 

-You’re welcome… Now… I guess I’d better leave, so you can get some sleep. Good night, Marinette.

She didn’t answered and Adrien opened the trap door. But before going down, he sighed. 

-Marinette… I just wanted to say… I’m sorry if I ever made you feel bad. I know it might sound out of place, selfish or whatever else you can say about that, but… I never meant to make you feel bad about yourself. I didn’t stop talking to you because you weren’t good enough… And… 

Instead of continuing, he got back up in her room, grabbed a pen and got out the envelope with the concert tickets. He quickly scrambled something on it and put it on the table. 

-If you ever want to talk, to hear my side of the story… Feel free to contact me. If you don’t, I’ll understand, don’t worry. 

With those words, Adrien got out of the building, put the emergency set of keys back and drove back home. He wanted to make things right, even if it meant that she would hate him for the rest of her life. He owed it to Marinette, in the sake of their previous friendship. Maybe this was it, but he still wanted to try to fix things, at least.

Into the night and just before Marinette finally fell asleep, the walls of her room were the only witnesses of the words she mumbled.

-I don't really hate you... I'm... Sad... You... You made me... Sad... 


	11. Compromise

Marinette was not feeling very well. She knew she was going to feel sore all day, but it was now clear that she drank way too much. She wasn’t planning on drinking that heavily.   _What happened?_

Slowly, she sat on the bench she had spent the night on and yawned, loudly. Turning her head, she saw it was now 2PM. She tried to get on her feet, but failed miserably. She finally managed to do it and got down of her room. As she got to the living room, she noticed she was home alone, meaning her parents were probably down in the bakery. After a quick stop in the bathroom, she headed to the kitchen and heated the chicken that was left in the fridge. Grabbing a fork, she started to eat it, but stopped after a few minutes: already feeling full. After brushing her teeth, she went back up in her room and noticed the mess she left: her clothes were all over the floor, as if they were thrown with neglect. Then, she noticed a flashing dot on her phone. There, she saw a few messages, but she opened Alya’s. 

“Hey girl! Hope you made it home safe, even if that jerk was the one taking you back. Call me when you see this xx”

-Huh? 

Then she closed her eyes, trying to remember how she got back home. The girls didn’t? Who DID brought her back? She groaned, unable to remember anything from the ride home. In fact, the last thing she did remember was her dancing against…

She stopped, now realizing she was walking round and round in her room. She gasped. It wasn’t a dream, it did happen! Adrien WAS at Nino’s party, they actually talked! Focusing more and more on the events of the night, she remembered their arguing, away from the crowd. 

-Shit. 

Marinette repeated this word as her head was spinning. She turned around and saw something unusual on her desk. A red envelope. She took it and opened it.

-Concert tickets? She asked herself. 

Putting them back in, she then turned the envelope and noticed the writing on it, making her eyes wide. She would recognize this writing anywhere. In all those years, his writing didn't change the slightest. 

“Sorry again for everything. Please, take them. -Adrien”

It was followed by a phone number. Now, she grumbled. She remembered and she was angry. How could he do this? 

-This is NOT how this is gonna work! 

Without hesitating, she dialed the number on her phone and brought it to her ear. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for him to pick up. He did after three rings.

“Hello?”

“You are not doing this!”

“Marinette, is that you? How do you feel?”

She was surprised for a second as he recognized her voice instantly. But she shook her head: she had to stay focused.

“This is not what this is about! I told you I don’t want those dumb tickets! They’re yours! So tell me when I can give them back to you.” 

“Marinette… I gave them to you. They’re your tickets now.”

“What don’t you understand? You won the tickets fair and square, so you are taking them back! And that’s final! I can’t actually believe that I have to do this! You’re as stubborn as I remember!”

“Well, I’m sorry. I can’t change who I am. But well, if you really don’t want those tickets… Maybe we can meet somewhere for the exchange. Right now, I’m doing a photoshoot at the Trocadéro. Meet me there in an hour, is that OK with you?”

Now, she didn’t know what to say. He was really giving up that easily? No, it was something else. Marinette was absolutely certain that he did that on purpose, just to force her to see him again! And he succeeded: she hated wasting things, so she had to meet Adrien to give him the tickets back so they could be used properly. 

“Fine. But don’t expect anything from me. I’m giving you back your tickets, and this is it. Understood?”   
“Yup. See you there!”

He hung up and, realizing what she was about to do, she dressed up. Because her head still hurt a lot, she put on a dress because it was simple to put it on compared to every other piece of clothing and brushed her hair. Grabbing her purse, she dropped her phone in it before leaving the house. She quickly grabbed a coffee, just so she could be responsive. Drinking it, she finally got to the Trocadéro, seeing the photoshoot in the distance. As she was early, Adrien was still modeling. For a while, she watched him follow the instructions of the photographer and was fascinated. He modeled since he was a child and his techniques were on point. He knew exactly what to do and could adjust himself when an indication was made. 

-Hey, Miss! This area is closed to the public! I have to ask you to leave. Said a bodyguard.

-I’m sorry, I don't mean to be a bother! I’m just here to…

-It’s okay, Jean. I know her. She can stay.

Marinette turned her head to see Adrien, who shifted a bit to look at them. The bodyguard considered his options, then nodded before escorting Marinette closer. 

-You can wait for him here. Please, do not disturb the shoot anymore or I’ll have to kick you out no matter what Mr. Agreste says. Clear?

She gulped.

-Like crystal. 

The bodyguard nodded and left her alone. Not being sure of what to do in the meantime, she took her phone out and remembered Alya’s text. She quickly typed an answer, telling her friend she would call her back later. Afterwards, she played a game: Super Penguino. 

-Sorry for the wait. I’m ready, now.

Marinette dropped her phone, but grabbed it when it was on the ground. She got up before looking at Adrien who had changed in his normal clothes. They stared at each other a while before Marinette remembered why she was here. 

-So, you go by Mr. Agreste, now? She asked.

-Oh. Hum… Apparently. I tried to make them call me by my first name, but they won’t. Even Nathalie calls me Mr. Agreste, now… It’s like they’re doing that just because I’m an adult. Honestly, I don’t like it. 

Marinette didn’t say anything. She didn’t even know why she asked this in the first place: it wasn’t like she cared anyway. 

-Yeah, anyway… Are you sure you really don’t want the tickets? Seriously, it’s nothing if you keep them…

-As I said, they are not mine. It was really low of you to force my hand, by the way. 

-Sorry… So, if you’re sure… I’ll take them back. 

Marinette opened her purse in search of the tickets. Her eyes widened as she didn’t see the envelope anywhere. She then searched frantically.

-No, no, no, no, no… 

-What is it?

-I’m such a klutz! I can’t believe I managed to forget them on my freaking desk! 

Adrien snickered. Marinette shot him a death glare. He stopped immediately. 

-It’s not funny! I came here for nothing! Now, I have to…

-Actually, I think I have a better idea. 

She curiously looked at him. 

-It might sound crazy… But how about… We actually go to the concert  _ together _ ? He suggested. 

Marinette snorted.

-Yeah, you’re right. It’s crazy. Nice try, though.

-No, I'm serious! Just think about it. You want me to have the tickets because I won them, but I won’t use them because I want you to have them. Let’s face it: what is the only thing that makes you not want to see Jagged Stone for free BESIDE the fact that I won those tickets? 

Marinette was about to answer, but she couldn’t say anything. Truth was, she loved Jagged Stone’s music. Of course, she would love to go to his concert. But still… 

She shook her head. 

-So what? We’re not  _ friends _ , Adrien. In fact, I can’t even stand you! And you want me to spend a whole night next to you? 

-Well… If I recall correctly, those are General Admission tickets. Which means we are not seated, but standing on the floor. So at this point, there is no obligation for us to be next to each other. You could be on one side of the floor, and I can be on the other side. The only thing we’ll do is simply meet each other to get inside and then… I’m pretty sure you can see it, now. 

-Well, yes. But what’s the point in going to a concert if you’re not spending fun times with your friends? Sure, the music will be great, but… 

-Okay then, I get it. I’m sorry, I just wanted to compromise. You know what? You can actually sell the tickets. And keep everything, I don’t need more money anyway. 

He sighed and a small smile found its way to his face. But Marinette knew him enough to know it was a fake one. He was smiling the same way while his parents were getting divorced. 

-I’ll get out of your hair for good, now. It was nice seeing you again… Have a nice day, Marinette. 

Adrien turned around and started to walk. Marinette blinked. This was...  _wrong_. She knew it. After a short battle with her mind, she called out to him.

-Wait! 

Adrien stopped and turned around. Marinette walked and stopped before him. She looked down at her feet, but then found the courage to say what she wanted to say.

-Okay, I’ll go to Jagged’s concert with you. 

-So, that means…

-Yeah, we’ll actually spend time together. On two conditions. 

-Okay… Sure. Why not. And these are..?

-Number one: you don’t get to have a say. I’m the one who decides where we meet, how we go there and how we go back home. 

-That’s nothing, you can do that if you want, I don’t mind. And the second condition? 

-Even if we are spending time together, that doesn’t make us friends. Do not have any expectation, alright?

-Does it also apply to you? 

-What do you mean, if it applies to me? 

-Well, if we do have a great time together, you won’t have any expectation either? 

-Of course I won’t! I’m only doing this because it’s the right thing to do and nothing else! After the concert, things go back to the way they were: we don’t talk, we’re not friends and we don’t exist in the eyes of the other!

Adrien took a step back. 

-Is that really how you see the situation?

-Well, what did you expect, Adrien? This is what you wanted. 

-Not like this… He whispered _._

Marinette ignored him. She would not fall for it again: she was not the naïve girl anymore. Adrien was a jerk. She had to remember it. 

-I’ll text you. Keep my number on your phone. I have to get back home, now. 

-Okay. Well… Guess I’ll see you in a few days, huh?

-Yeah… See you.

Marinette nodded, firmly, before turning on her heels and going back on the same way she went. She wanted to look confident but in fact, now, she wasn’t. What was she thinking? When she was out of sight, she called Alya. Surely, she would know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, they're going to a concert together! Sorta progress, even if it's made by baby steps! Hope you liked the chapter!


	12. The Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: Jagged Stone's concert! This chapter is longer than the ones you've had before, so I hope you'll enjoy it!

Adrien was genuinely nervous. He wasn’t really sure why, though. Spending an evening with Marinette, at a concert nonetheless, shouldn’t be a big deal. Anyway, what was going to happen was really clear: they would meet up at a metro station near the place, try to get inside as quickly as possible to make sure they won’t be in the middle of the crowd, but right in front of the stage, spend the whole concert listening to Jagged Stone and then, they would part ways and both go home. 

-So, is my concert style on point, Stace? What do you think?

As there was still a hour left before meeting with Marinette, Adrien decided to video-chat with his roomates. Unfortunately, Nick was at work, leaving Stacy home. She looked at the clothes. 

-Well, it is stylish… But I still think it’s too heavy. You’re going to sweat in that. Besides, it’s summer, it’s not worth paying for the coatcheck just for a jacket. 

-Yeah, you might be right… But this is the most “rock” outfit that I have.

-So what? You wanna know what’s even more rock?

-What?

-NOT CARING ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK! Jeez, Adrien, you work in fashion! How can you not know that? 

-Well, I do. But it slipped my mind. Besides, Marinette is a fashion student herself. I don’t want her to judge me because I didn’t respect the dressing code or something. She already hates the sight of me, so… 

-Hey, relax, man! It’s just a night. I understand that she was very dear to you in the past, but since when do you care about what other people think of you? Remember this, Sunny: you don’t need anybody’s approval. Even less this girl’s. Okay? 

-Okay. Thanks, Stace. 

-Welcome. Well, do you still have time to talk? Because I wanted a bit of advice myself! 

-About what? Dr. Agreste, PhD in friendship expertise, is now in session.

She snorted.

-God, you’re such a dork! Actually, I’m hesitating on what to get Nick for our anniversary… You know.

-Right! It’s in a week, now! Did I get it right?

-You did. Now, can you help me?

-Sure thing. What did you have in mind? And please, tell me it’s not about sex or something you want to wear before you go to...

-Hey, easy dude! I think I can manage this part on my own, thank you very much. No, I’m hesitating on two activities that could probably interest him. Which one would be better between the Games for Everyone event, the one for 18 and higher only starting after 7PM, and the Ultimate Mecha Strike movie screening? 

-Well, while UMS is a great series of game… I’m not really sure about how the movie will turn out. I don’t even think I’ll go see it, personally. Games for Everyone is a safer bet, in my opinion.

-Okay, you’re right. This is actually a great point you made!

After talking for another while, the friends hung up and Adrien quickly changed. He kept his jeans, but removed the jacket, keeping only his black t-shirt. Grabbing his wallet and his phone, he notified Nathalie about the place he was going before actually heading out. He went straight to the nearest metro and headed in the direction of the station where he was meeting Marinette. As he looked for her and didn’t saw her, he understood that she hasn’t arrived yet. He seated on a bench and got out his phone. He took the time to check his emails and sent a reply to a few of them, the most important ones. 

-Well, well, look what we have here.

Adrien rose his head up and saw two girls in front of him: Marinette and Alya. Marinette was staring at Alya, unsure, while she was staring at him with a death stare. 

-Hey girls. How are you...

-Listen up, dude. We’re gonna have a little chat, just you and me before you both leave. 

Alya grabbed Adrien’s arm, forcing him to stand up and follow her, a few meters away from Marinette. 

-What is going on? Asked Adrien.

-You will listen carefully. You have no right whatsoever to disappoint her, alright? I swear that if you misstepped somehow, I will not be afraid to kick your ass, understood? 

-Nice to see you again too, Alya. How is your life going? He asked ironically. 

-Probably not as good as yours, huh? I’m not here to be easy on you. You let her down once. You do it again and prepare to die.

-Well, it’s not like I plan to do something like that. Besides, I think Marinette is old enough to make her owns decisions. 

-She is and I trust her completely. I can’t say the same about you. So I’m just warning you. Got it?

-Yes.

-Good. 

They both headed back to where Marinette was. Alya hugged her and whispered something in her ear. Marinette nodded and thanked her. Alya then left, leaving the two alone.

-So… You did take the tickets this time, did you?

-Yup, I checked three times before I left the house. I have them. 

-Good, then, let’s go. 

They started to walk in the direction of the place. None of them talked. Adrien stared at her clothes: a black short and a tank top. Feeling his gaze, Marinette turned over to him.

-Why are you staring at me like that? It’s rude!

-Sorry, I was just trying to spot your signature. Unless you don’t do that anymore? If that’s the case, this explains why I can’t see it.

-I still sign my works. But those clothes are bought from a store. You remember my signature? 

-Of course I do. Why are you so surprised?

-You’re really wondering? She asked, in a perplex tone.

-Well, yeah.

She sighed. 

-I can explain it for you, but I can’t understand it for you. Just… Forget about it. 

-As you wish, my l-… Marinette. 

He caught himself. Not even a month has passed by and he was already slipping in his old habits. Fortunately for him, she didn’t seem to notice his almost-mistake, so he was relieved. Soon enough, they got in front of the show place: a short line was already in place, so they got behind the people already there.

-Are you planning on buying something to eat during the show? He asked her.

-Maybe chips, something really light. But I’m not sure. What about you?

-I’m good on this point. Anyway, if we want to make sure we get in front of the crowd, as soon as the doors open, we’ll have to run. 

-You’re right. But there is still thirty minutes before it happens so I suggest we sit down for now. 

-Okay. Anyway, we’ll be standing for the rest of the show afterwards so…

-Oh my God, are you Adrien Agreste? 

Adrien’s eyes squeezed for a moment before turning over to the boy asking the question. 

-Yeah, but…

As soon as he gave his answer, the other people squeeled, asking him for autographs and selfies. Being overwhelmed, he tried to manage everyone, politely explaining that he won’t do any of that tonight. But as everyone was speaking really loud, they didn’t seem to hear him.

-HEY! COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE CUT IT OUT ALREADY?

Everyone, including Adrien himself, turned over to the voice. It was Marinette. 

-I get that you’re all excited to meet Adrien, but he’s not here for that. Just like you, he wants to enjoy the concert. Can you please not forget that and give him some space? No matter how famous he is, he’s still just a human being. Please don’t forget that. 

After a few seconds of shock, the other people returned to their own business while Marinette seated once again.

-Wow, thanks, Marinette… You didn’t have to do that. 

-Why, so they’d ruin my night too because I’d be pushed around everytime someone would try to get closer to you? I’m not dealing with that.

-Is that really all? 

-Well… What I said was still true. You might be a celebrity, you still deserve to enjoy things as much as anybody else. Don’t mention it, alright? 

Adrien smiled a little and chuckled. A few minutes later, an employee came to scan everyone’s tickets and handing everyone flash green wristbands. Adrien helped Marinette first and she returned him the favor. Two minutes before the opening of the doors, they got up and prepared. Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and she looked up to him, with a confused look.

-This way, we won’t be separated in the crowd while we run.

-Oh… Yeah… That makes sense.

She turned her head away, something he didn’t understand, but brushed it off. When the doors finally opened, they started running as fast as they could, not stopping. Adrien held Marinette’s hand strongly, making sure it wouldn’t slip. She matched his pace as they both rushed downstairs, rising their arms to show their wristbands to the employee checking every single person wanting to step on the floor, and rushing out to the front of the stage. As they succeeded and finally stopped, they breathed heavily. They looked up to each other and started to laugh. When they calmed down, Marinette smiled a little and rose up her hand, rolling it up into a fist. Understanding what she wanted to do, he did the same thing and he bumped it into her fist.

-Bien joué. They both said.

Adrien smiled widely. For a short moment, he was standing in front of his memory of Marinette. It was nice. 

-But let’s not do something like that ever again. Seriously, it was crazy. She said.

-I can’t agree more. I almost fell in the stairs. 

-So did I! I’m still a bit exhausted though.

-Well, now, the hard part is done. So we can relax for a while, waiting for the show to start. But from what I see, it looks like the place is gonna be packed.

-Yeah, I looked up on the website earlier. The show is sold out. 

-Really? Well, good thing we won’t have to move from here.

-Unless one of us has to go to the bathroom. 

-True, but I think I can manage. But if you do want to go, tell me and I’ll go with you.

-To the women’s bathroom? 

-Well, maybe I’ll wait for you outside of it, but still. There’s no point for me to wait for you in front of everyone if you’re not here too. Besides, if the show really is sold out, I don’t think you’ll be able to cut off the crowd to get back. 

-You might be right about that. 

Surprisingly, they talked like old times the whole time before the concert actually started. At this moment, they screamed in unison with everyone else as Jagged Stone stepped on the stage, his guitar in one hand and starting a song from his most recent album. Knowing every lyric by heart, both Adrien and Marinette sang them while bouncing and dancing along with the rest of the crowd. Two songs later, Jagged took a break.

-Bonsoir Paris! How are you tonight?

Everybody shouted. Jagged then talked for a while before introducing his next song: one of his greatest hits. As he started to sing, once again, Marinette and Adrien continued to sing and dance, clearly having of the best time of their lives at this concert. But when Jagged kneeled in front of the stage, he suddenly stopped.

-Hold on, hold on. I think I just saw someone I know in the crowd! 

Jagged walked up and stopped right in front of them.

-I knew it was you! Come and join me on stage, Marinette!

Even with the poor lightning, Adrien could notice Marinette’s blush. He encouraged her.

-Come on, Marinette! 

-Huh, I… Couldn’t possibly…

-Come on, let’s go together! 

He asked Jagged if he could join too, since she was a bit shy, to which he agreed. Adrien climbed up the stage first, helping Marinette up afterwards. As she got there, Jagged gave her a bear hug, which clearly surprised her. Adrien chuckled and Jagged put his arm around her shoulders.

-Everyone, meet Marinette! I met this incredible young woman when she was only thirteen years old, a few hours before a concert I was giving in this exact same place! You see those Eiffel Tower glasses I’m wearing? She actually made them from scratch! And that’s not all! She also designed the cover of my most sold album: Rock Giant! She drew the cover, but was also behind the sticker that gave it the leather and sweat smell! Please, give it up to her! 

Instantly, the whole crowd screamed and Marinette’s face turned bright red. 

-It’s so good seeing you again! In fact, I want to catch up with you! So Penny, can you come over here for a sec with two backstage passes? One for Marinette and the other for her friend! 

From the side of the stage, Penny, Jagged’s assistant handed them two backstage passes. Adrien hung it around his neck. Penny smiled politely and returned backstage. 

-I’ll see you two after the show, alright? Now, let’s get back to business again! 

They got off the stage and Marinette headed towards the hall. Of course, Adrien followed her.

-Hey, are you okay? 

-Yeah… I am… But… Did that just happen? Like, _really_ happen? 

-Well, the pass I have here tells me it has. 

-So, we’re really going to hang out with Jagged after the show?

-I guess we are! 

-Oh my God… OH MY GOD! I didn’t actually expect him to recognize me! I mean, I was just a little teenager that yes, happened to have drawn his album cover, but… It’s not like we kept in touch after it so… 

-Well, you know, you might have grown up since we were 13, but you didn’t changed a whole lot from my memories either. I’m not surprised he recognized you. What surprises me is the fact he actually saw you in this huge ass crowd! 

-But what am I going to tell him? What if…

-Hey, relax, alright? I’ll be right by your side. You don’t have anything to worry about. Besides, if you don’t want to go, we don’t have to. We’ll do whatever you’re comfortable with. 

She nodded and smiled slightly.

-Thank you. Let’s go back to the concert. 

-As you wish. 

They headed back, but weren’t able to get in their original position again. They went as further as possible and stood in the middle of the crowd, being careful to random crowd surfers and jumpy people around them. Sometimes, Marinette couldn’t quite see the stage because of the taller people in front of her, but the music was so good she didn’t care the slightest. 

Truth was, they were both having an amazing time at this concert. The mood was ecstatic, but they both felt like they were spending a nice time together just like old times. Sure, once the concert done, everything would go back to the way things were, but they could care about that another time. 

The concert ended after a while. As some people were now buying the merch, even if they had the whole show to do so, Marinette and Adrien showed their backstage passes. Because the Meet and Greet was done before the show, this was just going to be the three of them, casually chatting. Marinette was a bit nervous, but she was mostly excited. Adrien could feel it very well. They finally got into Jagged’ suite and got inside to Penny.

-Hi, Marinette! It’s good to see you again! How are you doing? 

-I’m good, thanks! What about you, Penny? 

-I’m amazing! Still busy with promo stuff and managing Jagged, but nothing out of the ordinary! Oh, but I’m sorry, I almost ignored your friend! 

-He’s not my…

-Don’t worry. I’m just here for moral support. Because that’s what _friends_ do. 

Adrien said that in a semi-provocative tone, putting emphasis on the word "friends". He could see Marinette tense up and he was a bit amused with her behaviour. 

-How sweet of you. Well, now let’s see where J…

-Hey, Marinette!

Jagged appeared a few seconds later and wrapped Marinette into a huge bear hug, squeezing her against him. 

-It’s so good to see you again! And I see you’re with that model friend of yours! 

-He’s not…

-Hi, Jagged. I’m Adrien. He said, holding out a hand.

Jagged shook it.

-I know, I remember you. It might not seem like it, but I have a great memory. Follow me, we can chat while being seated.

-Is Fang here too? Asked Marinette. 

-Fang? Oh, no. The sweet guy fell asleep, so my crew took him back to the hotel we’re staying at for the next few days. But do you guys want something? Like water or…

-Water is great for me! I’m thirsty after all the dancing! Replied Adrien.

-Yeah, I can’t imagine. 

The three of them talked for a while: mostly, Jagged and Marinette were catching up. Penny was standing by, smiling slightly. As Marinette told him about what she was up to in her current life, Adrien was himself impressed. She graduated lycée at the top of her classes, was now in one of the most prestigious fashion schools in the world, her last internship places only had good things to say about her. Adrien listened carefully to their conversation, sometimes jumping in himself to make a few comments. But after a while, Jagged got serious.

-Hey, listen up. If you’re willing to do so, I might have an offer for you. 

-Okay… Are you sure?

-I am. You were already incredibly talented at 13, I can’t imagine how you’ve improved since then. So, here it is: Penny and I are getting married.

Adrien and Marinette’s eyes widened instantly. He turned his head to the assistant to see that her cheeks had a pinker tone. She walked up to Jagged, seated next to him and they grabbed each other’s hands. Now, Adrien noticed the ring on her finger. 

-Wow, that’s amazing! Congratulations! He said. 

-Yeah… It’s awesome. I’m happy for you! 

-Thank you. We’re excited about it as well. Replied Penny. 

-Did you set up a day already? 

-No, not yet. Because there is an issue we’re hoping that you might be able to fix. A clothing one. 

-I don’t understand… 

-Well, we’ve been engaged for a year now and, wherever we stopped, we always managed to stop by some stores to search for our outfits. None of us has found anything. Said Jagged. 

-Why don’t you hire a designer to make something especially for you? Asked Adrien. 

-We tried. But they still don’t fully get what we want for our respective outfits. I know it might be unexpected and rushed. But do you think you might be able to help us out? 

-So… You want me to make your wedding dress and your wedding suit? Said Marinette.

-If you want to, yes. 

-Well, it would sure be a great opportunity… But what makes you think that I would be a great fit for both of you? 

-The cover of Rock Giant goes along with my point. At a young age, you were able to look further than what my previous producer wanted. You managed to get my essence and put it on concrete stuff. And from what you told me, I believe your abilities only improved with time. 

-And quite frankly, you’re our last hope. We tried with many places and many renowned designers and none of them pleased us. Added Penny. 

-What do you say, Marinette?

-I… Frankly, I’m not sure. I need to think about it. 

-That’s fine! Here, I’ll give you my personal number, as this is for personal matters. But we’d like an answer from your behalf in two days, before we resume with the rest of the tour. If you agree, I’ll send you our sizes and we’ll video chat with you separately to give you what we want for our outfits. And also, don’t worry. We’ll pay you for the work you’ll put in and also for the materials. 

-Okay… I’ll think about it and get back to you as soon as I made my decision. 

-You’re really a life saver, Marinette. Thank you so much! Said Jagged.

A few minutes later, Adrien and Marinette left, both heading back to the metro station. At this hour of the day, it was mostly empty. They seated next to each other in the wait for the next train to get in station.

-So… This concert was awesome. He said.

-It was… I had a great time. 

-Are you going to consider Jagged’s offer?

-Not sure yet… Even if it would be amazing, I still have a lot of things to consider: like the time, the actual motivation… I’ll think seriously about it, though. It could give me amazing press.

-True. But hey, if you need a hand, tell me. I might be a model only, but I have a bit of knowledge and also, I have ressources. 

Marinette sighed.

-OK, can you please cut the act, now? The concert is over. You don’t have to be so nice anymore. 

-Why not? I can really help…

-Even if! I thought I was clear. We are not friends. And the fact that I had fun with you tonight doesn’t change it. 

-Why not?

-Because that’s what you wanted. Don’t act like you want to go back, this is not how stuff works in the real world. 

-Look, I know I… I messed up. On a lot of things. I’m not expecting us to become best friends like we once were… But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to befriend you now. I just wish you could give me a chance to prove what I’m saying.

She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

-I already did. 

Adrien’s eyes widened and his head fell at the sight of the defeat. The metro arrived a bit after and both people got in. The ride was silent. Marinette climbed down first and completely ignored Adrien wishing her a good night. 


	13. Guilt and Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while since the last chapter... But here it finally is! Hope you like it!

It has been a week since the concert. Even if she indeed had a great time, things were back to normal on Marinette’s side. She had accepted Jagged and Penny’s deal and was currently working on her drafts. Since the gift she planned for her mother’s birthday was finally ready, she had full time to think about her new project. 

Even with that… She wasn’t able to fully concentrate. She still saw Adrien’s sad eyes at the corner of her mind and she just couldn’t forget them. He looked so sincere it was disturbing. Was she really being that harsh? In a way, he totally deserved the treatment she was giving him... right? 

Once again, she tore the page from her book and tossed it away as soon as it was rolled into a ball. She groaned, mad at herself. Everything she did wasn’t good enough! She didn’t liked them herself, how could Penny and Jagged? The designs were cliché, they represented nothing out of the ordinary. It didn’t correspond to their demands and it also didn’t bring justice to her capacities. Marinette rose up from her seat, grabbed her book and her pencils and did the thing to do in this kind of situation: she was going to get outside inspiration. This technique helped multiple times: first with the derby hat required for a contest, then for the time she had a masked costume party with an animal theme (she made herself a ladybug dress), for the prototypes she had to send when she applied to her school… A walk in town would surely bring her a lot of inspiration. 

First, she went to her usual spots: the border of the Seine, Place des Vosges, the Trocadéro… But even there, nothing good came out of it. She kept walking, now seating in unusual places (at least for her) to try and draw something. But then, she would notice the ads with Adrien’s face on them and it would distract her. After a moment, she decided to simply quit trying for now. She went inside a café and ordered a hot chocolate. She wasn’t really a coffee drinker, the taste disgusted her. When it came, she sipped it, but almost spit it out because she burned the tip of her tongue. _Classic._ She seated at the back, now drinking the cup’s content more slowly. Marinette then put it on the table, closed her eyes and sighed. 

-Hard day? 

She looked up and saw Kagami, holding a cup in her left hand.

-Do you mind if I join you? 

-No… Not at all. This is a public space after all. 

Kagami looked at her for a moment before finally sitting down. 

-I see you have your sketchbook with you. 

-Uh? Yeah… I wanted to get some outside inspiration… But it didn’t really work out. 

-That’s odd. You usually have a lot of imagination. 

-Yeah, tell me about it. 

-I didn’t mean it as an insult…

-I know, don’t worry about it. But this whole situation is just… Frustrating. Why now when I actually have a contract? 

-You know, this kind of block can happen to anyone. You might have heard of writer’s block, for example. 

-Well, of course. But this whole thing just sucks bad time. Now, because I don’t actually have a model of what I want to do, my whole schedule is behind! And then, there's this whole thing going on and… I’m ranting. I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about this. 

-I don’t mind, actually. For the first time in a while, I actually have a day off. But can I ask you something, if it’s not too personal?

-Sure. Go ahead.

-Is it about Adrien? 

Marinette’s eyes widened.

-You know he’s back in town? She asked, not hiding her suprise the slightest. 

She nodded.

-I’ve seen him twice since he came back. We actually had lunch together earlier this week. He told me you’ve seen each other a few times already. 

-Not on purpose... She grumbled.

Marinette shook her head.

-And does he know that you’re with me?

-No. And he won’t! It’s not like I’m his personal carrier pigeon. I don’t owe him information. Seriously, I just saw you come in here and you looked upset so… I wanted to check on you. 

-Oh. Wow, uh... Thank you. That’s nice of you. You come in this café often?

-It’s one of my favourite spots in the city. I usually come here to study. As you can see, it is really calm in here. 

-I noticed. I can see why you like it, it suits you. 

-Yeah... I guess it does. But anyway… Do you want to talk about your stuff? As I said, I’m not telling it to anyone and it might actually help you a bit. And also, unlike your friend Alya, I can give you an external point of view. 

-You make a good point. 

Marinette inhaled and told her about everything: the moment she saw him again, the dance-off, the concert. She detailed everything and it actually felt good to simply let everything she had been holding in out. Since they met, Marinette and Kagami have never become close to one another. At first, they didn’t really liked each other. Marinette didn't especially dislike Kagami, but she wasn't the type of person she would go to. At first, she thought she was cold and harsh. But after Adrien left, they shared some moments: mostly while doing school projects. Now, their relationship was good. They were not close friends, but they were always respectful and polite to each other. 

-So yeah, I GUESS that him getting back into my life unannounced might have, but only a little, annoyed me? But like, what did he expect? And this just… URGH! And now I’m not able to concentrate about anything else because whenever I try, his face pops up because he’s a model in another ad and… I just can’t stand it anymore! 

She banged her head on the table and groaned. Without looking up, she heard Kagami putting her cup down. 

-And now that you’ve told me that he actually talked to you about me… I’m just curious even more. What exactly did he tell you? 

-Not as much as you did. He essentially told me about the concert and that it didn’t end very well. You know, with you completely shutting him off and… 

-Okay, yeah. I get it. She groaned.

She looked up. 

-Listen. From what I can see and what I’ve heard from your respective sides, you both feel guilty. For different reasons, but this is it.

-I feel… Guilty? What for? 

-It might be a lot of things… But I was thinking more about the fact that you keep rejecting him. And I’m not saying that you don’t have the right to do so. It’s a legitimate reaction on your behalf because of your... background, if I could say so. But this kind of behaviour isn’t something you’re used to do. You're not the kind of girl to reject someone that persistantly. I mean, at school, even with Lila, you’re weren’t acting like you are right now with Adrien. It was obvious you disliked her, but you weren't trying to act like she didn't exist and at some point, you made some efforts to tolerate her presence. But right now, you're not doing that. And subconsciously, it might reach you. 

-You… Really think so?

-Well, that’s how I see it. I’m not a professional or anything. But with all of this, if I am indeed right, there is only one thing you can do to get over this feeling and your designer’s block. And it’s getting closure. 

-Care to explain? 

-Adrien coming back obviously affected you a lot. But I think you also know it, this isn’t the only thing. There is clearly a lot of untold between you too, from the moment you both became distant, to you rejecting him again after the concert. I think you should meet him one last time. So he can tell you everything you’d like to know and you can tell him what bothers you so much. If you actually know how he feels about all of this and he does too, you might both be able to move on. See? Closure. 

-You know… It actually is a good idea. I never took you for the advice person’ type. I'm a bit surprised, honestly.

Kagami shrugged.

-I’ve always observed my surroundings. I guess that with time, I developed this skill too. 

Marinette smiled slightly. 

-Well, thanks for listening to my ranting and blabbering, Kagami. I didn't realize how much I needed to talk about it. I actually feel better. Not a lot more, but it's bearable now. You know… We should hang out, sometimes. 

Kagami’s eyebrow rose up a little.

-Are you sure? 

-Yeah! I know we’ve never been close or anything, but I’d like to get to know you better. Because from what I witnessed, I’m certain you’re far much than the Ice Queen people think you are. 

-That’s a nice thing to say… Quite frankly, I always hated this nickname. I always tried to hide it, but… Still, it hurt a bit. 

-Yeah… I’m sorry if I ever made you feel bad, by the way. I realize it wasn’t cool of me and… 

-It’s fine. Even the kindest people can be mean when they’re kids. The important thing is that you know it and that you’re willing to improve yourself to become better afterwards. 

With this, Kagami smiled and Marinette followed the movement. But seeing how late it was getting, both girls exchanged their phone numbers before they parted ways. When Marinette finally got home, she put back her drawing book and pencils in her room before joining her parents for dinner. For the whole time being, she only thought about what Kagami told her. After a few hours of considering it, she actually grabbed her phone and sent a short text to Adrien.

“Hey. Are you free tomorrow? We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like Kagami, so why not give her a tiny spot in this story? 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter, Adrien and Marinette talk. Because I don't know if I'll be able to update the story in the next month (little trip!), the next chapter will be posted here thursday. How cool is that?


	14. Deep Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The long-awaited talk of Marinette and Adrien!

Once again, they were nervous. Sure, they both thought that it wasn’t normal anymore: it wasn’t the first time they were seeing each other. But now, they were because of what was coming. They were FINALLY saying everything. With zero filter. It had to be done, for their own sake. 

Marinette was now headed to his house. At first, she wanted them to meet in a public space, but because of his status, it wasn’t a good idea: after all, none of them knew how the discussion was going to go. And because she wanted to talk with him without her parents sending death glares towards him constantly, they agreed that his house was the best option after all. This way, they would have enough space and calm to simply talk with one another.

Adrien made sure that they would have all the quiet they needed. Just to make her more comfortable, he also set up a plate of cookies and was ready to give her water or juice. Everything was in place and when the doorbell rang, he hurried up to answer the door. Unfortunately, Nathalie was faster.

-Yes?

-I… Hi. It’s Marinette… I’m here to see Adrien?

-Come in.

-Thank you, Nathalie. 

As she buzzed her in, Adrien went outside to see her come inside the property. He stopped in front of her. He smiled politely.

-Hi.

-Hi. 

-Umm… I’m glad you could make it. Come in. We’ll go to my room for privacy. 

Adrien invited her inside and, as she remembered the way, headed for his room. Adrien followed her and he closed the door behind them. He scratched the back of his head as she looked.

-It didn’t change a bit. She simply said. 

-Yeah… Father didn’t make any changes to it, so… This place is still the same as it was before… Unlike your room.

-How do you… Oh, right. Nevermind, I forgot you’ve seen it when you brought me home. 

She walked up and seated on the couch. Adrien joined her.

-So… Do you want some water? There are also cookies if you want…

-Thanks, but no. I’m here to talk, not to eat, remember? 

-I know… I just thought you might… Right, forget about it, hum… You wanna start? 

-Well, I do have a lot of things to say… But I also have some questions for you. Because honestly, you confuse me. You confuse me  _a lot._

-How so? And before you ask me, I really don’t know. So please, enlighten me. 

Marinette closed her eyes and breathed. 

-Before you left for New York, we promised each other we would keep in touch. But eventually, we stopped. And then, six years later… You show back in Paris, in my parents’ bakery and you keep… Coming back towards me and it just feels like you really want to get me back as your friend. You act like you’re hurt everytime I say we’re not friends or when I don’t want to acknowledge you and yet… You still shut me out by not giving me a proper answer to everything that happened. 

Opening her eyes, she turned towards him.

-So I’ll ask you for the first and the last time. _Why_? Why did you stop talking to me in the first place? And I don’t want a botched answer. I want the full truth. I need to hear it. 

Adrien sighed and massaged his temples for a few seconds. He kept silent for a few moments, thinking about what he would say. 

-Because I needed to move on. He finally said. 

She blinked. 

-That’s it? "You needed to move on"? This is seriously your answer? She asked, perplex. 

-I’m not finished. You send me way back so please, do not interrupt me. Back to the story… The first weeks in New York were essentially great. I was missing everything, but it was bearable. At least at first. But as I was acclimating to the city’s lifestyle and atmosphere… I started to see, no... to _fee_ l differences. Like how some behaviour was normal there but not in Paris, take the tipping for example. And then… On social media, I saw everybody’s life going on without me in it. And they were doing great! Then, I started to feel that I was missing  _ so _ many things. It went further than the celebrations of birthday parties… Slowly, I got more and more homesick. I wasn’t feeling good. I missed home, I missed my friends, I missed you… I even missed Françoise-Dupont! Now, I know this is a normal feeling, but the thing is I was shutting everyone else from my new life out. I was getting lonely and I felt like people were only getting beside me just because I am Adrien Agreste, famous model and son of Gabriel Agreste, the fashion designer. What helped me hold on at first were our conversations. But the problem was the time difference between us. While I was struggling at school, having no friends whatsoever, you were probably soundly asleep. And I needed to be with you. I was clinging to our friendship. And it was starting to become a problem because I eventually realize that I couldn’t keep this way. I needed to let go of my previous life in order to finally be able to accept my new one. And that meant… Slowly learning to live without you. 

Tears were blinding him. Remembering all of this hurt him. He swiped them off and resumed.

-Marinette… Ignoring you was the hardest thing I have ever done. It really pained me to open your messages and left them read only. I was dying to answer you every time I got a notification. But I had to do it because I was going crazy. I was dependant and I needed to let you go. I had to wake up and to get my life in order because that was my reality and even if I hated it, I had no other choice but to go with the flow. 

-So this is why you stopped talking? 

-I’m sorry for hurting you. I realize that it probably was hard on you. But I was despaired and it felt like the right thing to do. I know you have every right in the world to hate me for that and I understand fully if that's the case. I don’t expect you to forgive me: I know it was a jerky move. But this is it. What’s done is done. I know I can’t make it up for all this wasted time, but I hope that you can understand things better, now. 

-I do… But you know there could have been another way… Why didn’t you tell me at the time? I could have helped.

-How? Don’t you understand? The distance was part of the problem… I couldn’t stand it. It killed me. 

-Yes, but we could have found something! I get why you did that, but it was a selfish act, Adrien! It hurt both of us instead of healing us. You being so far away pained me so much. And then, when you stopped answering my texts and not even bothering picking up my calls… I felt like I didn’t mattered anymore because you found some better friends in New York. I felt like… Like I was just the noisy childhood friend. But then, when I learned from Chloé that you were still talking to her… 

-To be honest… We didn’t talk that much either. Maybe once or twice per month. I kept our relationship because of our parents’ connections, mostly. 

-Even so… Why would you hide something like this from me? How could you? I… I thought we were best friends… 

-We were! I just didn’t want you to worry about me. I felt like it was pointless anyway because it’s not like you would have been able to just fly to New York everytime I needed to see you. And… Let’s be honest, Marinette. Did you really think we would have kept our friendship all this time without seeing each other in person once? 

-I… I don’t know. But what bothers me is that you didn’t even give it a try. How could you just assume that stopping any kind of contact without even consulting me was the better option? I thought I meant more to you. 

-You did… And, in a way, you still do. 

-Oh, really? I call bullshit on that. How could you say that? You’re just trying to mess with me! 

-I’m not! I  _ swear _ to God, if there is one, I am not! Marinette… Seeing you again just made me realize how much I missed you all those years. And the night of the concert? I just felt like everything went back to the way it was before I left. I loved spending time with you again. I know this is selfish as was my ignoring gesture… But I want to befriend you again and try to do it right, this time. I know I can’t ask that of you, but… 

-Please, stop it! I don’t believe you an instant! You seem to be just fine on your own. You only want me to be your friend again just so you can prove yourself you can get anyone… And I’m not buying it a second. I’m not falling for that trap again. I moved on. And you did too. You're just having remorse.

She rose up. Her fists were balled up. 

-I think it’s better if I leave. 

-No, wait! Marinette, please. 

She closed her eyes and started to head towards the door. Adrien jumped on his feet and grabbed her wrist, making her stop. 

-Let me go. 

-I just need to show you something. 

-I think you’ve done enough. 

-No, I didn’t. I want to show you I was being honest, right now. Please, look at me. 

She removed her arm from his grasp, but turned around. Understanding that she agreed, Adrien runned and searched in his clothes’ pockets until he found what he was looking for. He then returned in front of her and opened his hand, revealing the lucky charm she made him so many years ago. Marinette recognized the object immediately, her eyes widened and she reached for it. Adrien let her take it. She was now observing it on every angle.

-You… Kept it… 

-Yes. I know it might sound weird... It probably is, but... whenever I was in a bad mood or I just needed a bit of luck, a single glance at it helped me. Because I knew the person who made it for me cared enough to give me something to remember her by. 

He kept looking at her. She was surprised, but she finally handed it back. Then, she opened her little purse and dived her hand in it, finally getting out Adrien’s lucky charm, made around the same time. Now, he was the one to froze. _She also kept it? And she had it with her at all times?_ This, he didn’t expect. His mouth opened in surprise. He looked at it before looking at Marinette, to see her eyes shining due to the tears she was containing. 

-But... I thought that... Do you not hate me? 

-I... I tried to get rid of it... Many times... But... But I couldn't... I couldn't get myself to do it. Not with this...

She kept on looking at him silently, but her bottom lip shivered. 

-Adrien… 

Her voice cracked. Understanding what was going to happen in a few seconds, Adrien closed the distance between them and wrapped Marinette in a hug. She immediately started to sob and clinged at him. Adrien patted her back, squeezing his own eyes shut to contain the tears. Marinette cried against him, letting all the sadness she had repressed all those years finally out. He also let a few tears out because of the emotion of the moment.

-I’m so sorry I pushed you away! I only thought of myself and I… 

-No, I’m the one who’s sorry. You were just trying to… 

-It’s okay, I forgive you. And someday, I hope you will be able to do it on your part. Even if that means we won’t see each other again… 

Marinette sniffled, but looked up to him. 

-Do you really want that? 

-No. But if it’s better for you, I’ll understand and I’ll just make my mind to it.

-No, I don’t want that either. I… I don’t want to lose you again. 

She looked down and Adrien let out a chuckle. Marinette looked up again, with a curious look. 

-Why are you laughing?

-Sorry. I’m just glad you don’t deny it. 

She sighed and parted from him.

-Well, it’s a thing I agree to try to rebuild a friendship with you. As you’re aware, you hurt me a lot.

-I know… And I’m sorry. I know it will never be sufficient to say it, but… Wait. You agree to try?

-Shut it. I’m the one talking now. As I was saying, it’s a thing I agree to try again… But I still think we need to be on the same page about it. 

-What are you saying?

-That at least for the beginning, a set of rules would be welcome. 

-Rules? Okay… Why not? What exactly did you have in mind? 

-For now, nothing. I didn’t even think I would agree to have a trial friendship with you. I say we establish them together. After all, there are probably some things you would want on your side as well. Now, do you have a piece of paper in here? 

-Probably… Make yourself comfortable while I go get what we need. 

Marinette pulled up a chair and waited for him to come back with a small notebook and two pens. He seated and opened the notebook on a random blank page. Anyway, they would tore it off after. Marinette then slided the notebook in her way and made a headline. 

-Here’s how we’ll do it. I’ll make a proposition and after, you can agree or disagree. If you agree, I’ll write it down. If you don’t, we’ll debate: if we’re both convinced after it, we add the rule to the others, if not, we don’t. We’ll go by turns. Me, you, me, you… And so on until the two sides of the page are full. 

-Hold on, you want how many rules exactly? Two sides of the paper for a set of rules concerning a friendship is a lot.

-You can’t really blame me for being cautious. It’s a thing I’m willing to try to be friends with you, it’s another one to jump in the unknown without some insurance. 

-Fair enough… Go ahead. 

-Okay… How about… Don’t try to force things up. You know, like you did with the concert tickets? 

-You’re still mad at me for that? He scowled. 

She nodded. He sighed dramatically. 

-Okay. But it has to be on _both_ sides. If I don’t force things, you mustn’t either. 

-Okay. Your turn. She said after she wrote the rule down. 

Gradually, the sides of the page were filled up. Looking essentially like this:  

_ Adrien & Marinette’s friendship Rules _

_ #1 : Both parties need to be respectful of the other’s desires. If one does not agree, the other cannot push things to try to change the answer.  _

_ #2 : Both parties need to be willing to actually try to enjoy the other’s company. Efforts are in order to hang out, speaking on a weekly basis (at least) and to not insult the other. _

_ #3 : Both parties need to keep in mind the other’s feelings at all times. _

_ #4 : The friendship must be kept private from the public eye* _

_ *Hanging out in public is fine, so is posting pictures on social media. The limit comes when it can affect Adrien’s reputation (in the case of goofy pictures or ridiculous challenges).  _

_ #5 : Ignoring, or the contrary (spamming), the other party is NOT allowed.  _

_ #6 : Both parties are not allowed to “trash talk”behind their backs. Direct honesty has to be privileged at all times. _

_ #7 : When a conversation is needed, the party concerned needs to listen and try to bring the necessary changes to take in consideration what the other party wants. _

_ #8 : The friendship is not exclusive. Both parties can also invite other people to join them.  _

_ #9 : This agreement can stop whenever one of the parties want. No explanation required.  _

-I guess this is good! Do you have something else to add? Said Marinette. 

-No, I think we’re good. The only left to do, is to sign.

-Really? Okay, NOW it feels like a contract.

-Well, if none of us sign, there is no point in respecting those rules. Besides, it’s not like it’s meant to last forever, right? Either way, if we keep being friends, those rules won’t have that much importance and if we don’t… You know.

-Yeah, fair point. Okay, let’s sign. 

Adrien signed first and Marinette imitated his gesture. He tore the page from the notebook and both of them stared at it. Now, it was official. There was no turning back, at least not until they both tried to make this work. Marinette was still unsure about all of this, but it was the most efficient way to have no regrets. In the best scenario, maybe this could bring her the closure she needed. 

-So… Friends? 

Marinette looked up to see Adrien holding out his hand, wide opened, ready for a handshake. Regaining confidence, Marinette shook his hand.

-Friends. She confirmed. 


	15. Clubbing Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while, I know! But to get back in the story... How about a group of friends hanging out for a night out? If that's not enough, you're more than welcome to read what happened until now!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

A week went by and both Adrien and Marinette made space in their schedule to see each other at least three times to make sure to catch up on each other’s lifes. Because the first step was to know each other again: even if they did once, six years passed and a LOT happened in this time. But they weren’t focusing on what they did the last years, they were mostly concentrating on who they were today. 

Adrien now knew who was Marinette: a fashion student (for real!) who was planning to build her own company from the ground up. But first, she was planning on building her reputation: for this to be achieved, she needed to work for other people before thinking of anything else. She was from time to time helping her parents in the bakery but was mostly holding up the counter for the customers and she had a big group of friends.

Marinette also learned a lot about who Adrien was today. Of course, he was still a model because his father wanted him to. But he was actually studying in the plan to become a Physician. Just like Marinette, he would be in the third year. 

Once this was known by both of them, they hung out once: for starters, they spent a whole day gaming at Adrien’s house. A reason being that he could get any video game he wanted and also because Marinette’s parents weren’t aware of their rebuilt friendship. Truth was, Adrien was still scared of her father after what he told him the last time they saw each other. Marinette knowing her father wanted to bring the news gradually. But she couldn’t hide it from her friends.

-So… You’re friends with Adrien again? That easily? Asked Alya while sitting in front of her.

-Yeah? Well… It’s not fair of me to push him away without giving him a chance… Are you mad?

-Me? Nah. You’re old enough to make your own decisions. I’m not gonna tell you what I think about it, even if you probably know. Anyway… Back to the real business. Ready to be my personal model?

-Sure. What do I have to do? Do I have to smile at the camera? Look focused, or…

-No, just look into the camera. No need to smile, but you can if you want. Ready?

Marinette nodded and posed. Today, she was doing her “interview” for Alya’s homework blog. The last few days, Alya had been preparing the website: adding all the sections, creating an “About Me” page, adding the visuals… Once the photos were taken, Alya encouraged her friend to talk, so she did. The first thing that came to her mind was the fact that she was the daughter of the best bakers in all Paris (at least, according to every online review who could find). She talked about everything the bakery brought and taught her even if she didn’t want to pursue in this direction: which her parents understood and fully supported. From time to time, Alya asked her some questions to make the content deeper. After a few minutes, the girls were finally done. 

-This is gonna be amazing when I will have sorted everything. Thank you so much for your time, Marinette! 

-You’re welcome. Anything to help you out. But hey, it won’t have anything that’s offending, right?

-Of course not. Girl, you know me. Why would I do something like that?

-I don’t know… Well…

At this instant, both of the girls phone rang. Frowning, they both grabbed theirs and looked at the text message they just received. Then, they grinned at each other. 

-We’re totally going, right?

-Hell yes, we are!

Quickly grabbing their stuff, they took off real quick. Simply put, Nino invited them to one of Paris’s most well renowned club:  _ La Boîte de Nuit.  _ Turns out he would be the DJ and wanted as many people as possible to support him so he could get called back. He also suggested to invite anyone that could be interested. 

-Okay, Mylène can’t, she’s on a trip with Ivan in Switzerland… Rose isn’t coming, but Juleka and Alix are totally down for it. And… Oh! Julien is coming too! 

-Awesome… Hey, do you mind if I invite Adrien? We promised we would…

-Invite him. I have a feeling we’ll be hanging with him more and more from now on, so… Better get used to it right away! 

-So you really want to give him a chance?

-Yup. Besides, having a model with us can have some perks. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, but texted him anyway. He quickly replied, saying he would be there. In the meantime, Marinette and Alya reached the bakery to get ready. After a while, Juleka and Alix were also there, fully ready for the night to come. After having dinner, they got into the metro and headed to the nightclub. Because Nino put them all on the guestlist, the group of friends was able to get inside without having to wait in the line. Inside, they went straight to the VIP zone, where Nino was chatting with Kim and Max.

-Ninooo! Congrats on being the DJ tonight! Said Alya before hugging him as a greeting.

-Thanks! I promise you, all of you, it’s gonna be insane! You’re not going to regret coming. 

-I sure hope not! You know I’m really busy on my part. Said Marinette.

-With cookies selling? Mocked Kim.

Marinette poked her tongue out, which made him laugh before putting an arm around her shoulders.

-Just messing with you, Marinette. You’re not just selling cookies, you’re also selling cakes!

Then, she playfully punched him in the stomach.

-Asshole. She said while laughing. 

-Hey, Nath and Marc are not here? Asked Alix.

-Nope, they were working on the next issue of their comic since the deadline is near. But that doesn’t mean we won’t have fun!

-Besides, mathematically and realistically speaking in our present context, the more the merrier! Added Max. 

-Well, of course we’ll hang out with you. We’re cool like that. 

While Nino got back behind his table, Alya’s boyfriend arrived and got introduced to anyone who had not met him before tonight. Since Adrien would arrive later, they all began the night by going on the dancefloor. But after a while, Marinette needed to go to the bathroom. She informed Juleka about it and headed for the bathroom. Inside of it, she got a text from Adrien, confirming he was there in less than ten minutes. Marinette washed her hands and got out, trying to head for the exit to come and get Adrien in. But she bumped into someone and almost stumbled to the ground: luckily, she caught herself.

-I’m so sorry, are you alright? 

-Yes. Don’t worry. I should be the one apologizing though… Wait… Luka? 

Her eyes widened. With all the colours, she didn’t recognize him at first. He seemed surprised too, but smiled slightly. 

-Hey there Ma-Ma-Marinette. 

She snorted. 

-Hey! How… How are you doing? She asked him. 

-I’m fine. How about you?

-I’m good too… It’s really nice to see you again. 

-It really is… Listen, since we’re both here… Can we talk? 

She nodded and followed him outside. Getting their hands stamped so they could get back inside, they seated further on the sidewalk. 

-So… I didn’t expect you to be here… You’re here with your friends?

-Yes. Nino invited me, so… Why not? Same goes for you, huh?

-Exactly. I’m here with your sister too.

-I know. She told me you were going to be here. 

-Oh… She warned you or… 

-No. She just wanted to make sure I would be okay.

-Because of what happened between us? 

He nodded.

-I’ve been wondering… How have you been doing, since our breakup? She asked. 

-To be honest… It was hard at first. But now, I’m totally fine. I promise. 

She looked to the ground.

-Listen… I’m really sorry about how things turned out, Luka. You really are an amazing guy, and I…

He put his hand on her shoulder to interrupt her. She looked up and saw him smile.

-You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Marinette. It’s not your fault if you didn’t feel the same way as I did. You can’t control those things and I’m not mad at you for being honest with me. 

-You… You’re not? But I thought… I still feel like I used you, in some way. 

He shrugged. 

-I guess we both used each other, in some way. So I’m sorry too, for making you feel like you were the bad guy in this. I promise, I’m not mad at you and I’m not sad. The fact you are feeling this way proves me how good-hearted you are. And I’m glad to see that.

She smiled slightly. 

-Thanks, Luka. You know… I really missed you… I was afraid you might hate me.

-What for? Like I said, you have nothing to blame yourself. I’m not mad at you.

-But still..! After all, we didn’t talk for a whole year before right now… I wanted to give you space, but since you never reached back again… I just...

-Yeah, it might be my fault there too… I wanted to reach out. But, I don’t know… I didn’t want you to feel uneasy or like you were obligated to talk to me, so… 

-I get it. I guess we both were afraid to disturb the other too much, at the end. 

He nodded before smiling slightly. It felt good talking with him again. An idea struck her and Marinette simply had to express it. 

-Hey… It’s not because we’re not a couple anymore that we can’t be friends like we were before any of this… I mean! If you’re okay with that.

-As a matter of fact, I am. I missed you too. Let’s just start all over. Hi, I’m Luka.

-Marinette. 

 

They shared a handshake and smiled widely. But then, Luka’s phone rang.

-Oh, I’m sorry. I have to take this. It’s my girlfriend. 

-Ooh, you have a girlfriend? She asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

He chuckled. 

-I do. Maybe I can introduce you two some other time. What do you say? 

-Sure, I’d love that! You have my number, just give me a call! See you around!

Marinette got up and walked towards the club once more to see Adrien standing there, unsure of what to do. 

-You know, you could just go in… Your name is on the list and all.

-Oh! Sorry… I just assumed that one of you would come and get me inside… Isn’t that why you’re here? 

-Actually, no… I went outside to talk with my… With someone. It’s not important. Let’s get to the gang.

-Wait, Marinette. Are you sure everyone is fine with me being there? 

-Sure, why not? 

-I don’t know… They were by your side the last six years and they might have Alya’s behaviour the last time I saw her. 

Marinette frowned and sighed. 

-Okay, listen up. Sure, being closer to me, they had more exposure to my own feelings than yours. Sometimes, I might have… Trash-talked you. I’m sorry about that, by the way… 

-It’s fine. It’s understandable.

-Anyway, huh… We’re all here to have fun and everyone knows that I’m willing to give you another chance. So seriously, everything will be fine. You just need to go with the flow. It’s seriously all you can do at this point. 

He nodded and smiled confidently.

-You’re right. I guess I’m worrying too much. Now, shall we go?

-Yes. It’s a bit chilly over here anyway!

As they got inside, they tried to stay together while searching for the group. At two occasions, they bumped into someone, but they finally managed to get to the VIP section. At the moment, Kim and Alix were the only ones of their group there, casually chatting while drinking beer. 

-Mind if we join you? 

-Well, since you asked and seated at the same time, I guess it’s a bit too late to decline, Mari’. Answered Alix. 

-And you’ve found Goldilocks, too. Noticed Kim.

-Goldilocks? Who are my three bears? 

-Hum, let’s see… I’d have to go for your dad, the fashion industry in general and your busy life. 

-Alright, fair enough. 

-What were you two talking about? Said Marinette. 

-We were actually settling on the terms of our next bet. 

-Wait, you guys are still doing that? 

-Well, of course we do. It’s fun to see him lose!

-Puh-lease! You’ve beat me like… Four times maybe? 

-Yeah, so? 

-I’ve beat you like two times more! You bet with me and you’re closer to losing much more than winning. It’s not your fault, though. I’m faster than a panther after all… 

-Kim, you realize you do sound like a douche right now, huh? Asked Adrien. 

-Maybe. But it still remains the truth. I won’t hide from it. I’m pretty much unbeatable. 

-Oh yeah? You do know that speed isn’t everything, right? Have you ever read The Hare and the Tortoise? You know how it ends, right?

-Well, sure. But what we do is simply going forward, a straight line. So no distraction, just the best. Besides, I’m a runner after all, doing competitions and all. Why? Do you think you’ve got a shot against me? 

-I don’t know and I can’t guarantee it, but I’d be willing to try to beat you. 

-All right, if you want to see you ass beaten up. But let’s make things more interesting… Let’s bet something.

-Fine by me. But with the condition that it won’t be anything that cold damage my reputation. 

-Damn, dude. Are you doing PR even when you’re out of work? Why not have a little fun? It’s what makes all this more exciting! Said Alix.

-Actually, I agree with Adrien here. As an inspiring fashion designer myself, bad press can really hurt you. Bad. 

-My point, exactly. 

-Okay, fine… Let’s just ask for the other a favor. Whoever wins gets to ask the other whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Is that cool for you? 

-Yup. Let’s say… Tomorrow? 

-Which time? I’m working after lunch.

-The morning is fine, I’m a morning person anyway. Do you have a prefered time?

-Hum… Let’s say 9:30. 

-Perfect. The Trocadéro fountain?

-Alright. 

All of a sudden, Alya ran over to the group.

-Guys, less talking more dancing! We’re here to support Nino! Let’s set fire to the place! 

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Marinette’s hand and dragged her to the dancefloor. Instantly, she stopped thinking and started to swing her hips to start. She closed her eyes to focus for a few moments and started to dance along with the rest of the group. Soon enough, Alix, Kim and Adrien joined them. Marinette glanced up to see Nino behind his counter. He was smiling widely at the sight of his friends dancing and enjoying themselves. Noticing Marinette was watching him, he winked, which made her smile widely. 

The whole group kept going for the following hours, but soon enough, some of them started to feel tired. Alya and her boyfriend were the first ones to leave, followed by Max and Juleka, then Alix, then Kim. Before leaving, Marinette congratulated Nino for the great ambiance he managed to set up, then headed out of the club with Adrien. 

-Hey, how are you going back home? He asked her.

-I’m taking the bus. 

-The bus? Marinette, it’s passed 2AM…

-So? Have you forgot there are night buses? 

-Actually, yes… But that’s not my point. Are you really feeling like taking the bus on your own at this hour?

-I can handle myself, thank you very much.

-I know and I’m not doubting you, but are you really cool with the fact you might have to use your techniques if someone comes to bother you? 

-Hum… 

-My bodyguard is coming to pick me up. We can drop you off if you prefer.

-Wait, did you really keep your bodyguard awake all this time just so he can come and get you? 

-If you are referring to my usual bodyguard, he must be soundly asleep at this hour. However, I have another one that works at night. 

-You have two bodyguards?! Just for you?

He shrugged.

-With my status… It was an obligation… 

Oh, right. Being an internationally-known model, it was normal that Adrien had more than a protector. Coming to think of it, Marinette was actually surprised of the fact that he didn’t have more. Unless he did and didn’t tell her. 

-What do you say? Want a lift? 

-Well, it should be a lot more cozier and faster than a bus with weird-looking people that stops at every station. Who am I to refuse such a service? 

-Good. Follow me. 

They walked for a minute before Adrien stopped in front of a black car. He opened the door and let Marinette slip inside first before closing the door when he was inside the car himself. 

-Louis, could you please make a detour to drop my friend to her house? The address is 12, rue de Gottlieb. 

-Sure thing, Mr. Agreste. We’ll be there in a few minutes. 

He started driving and Adrien noticed that Marinette stared curiously at the driver.

-Is there a problem? 

-Oh, not at all! It’s just that I’ve always thought Louis is a wonderful name. 

-Well, thank you very much, Miss.

She blushed. 

-As a matter of fact, I’ve always told myself that if I’d ever have a son, he would be named Louis. Hugo is the second option. 

-Well, if you have two sons, you could use both of these names. Do you have anything for a girl?

-Actually… I don’t. 

-Hum… If it was my choice only and that I had a daughter… I would call her Emma. 

-Emma? It’s pretty. And I can clearly see a little blonde girl with green eyes running everywhere wearing this name. 

He chuckled.

-Yeah… But that’s hypothetical. 

-How come?

-Well… First of all, I’d need someone in my life this way. And for now, it’s not the case. So just thinking of kids is practically out of the question.

-Wait… You mean that you are single? Like, for real?

-Yes, for real. Why?

-Well… I just assumed you had someone. You know, with your popularity and all. 

-I might be popular, but I won’t use this to get myself into a relationship. I know I’m famous and that from many standards I am handsome… I don’t really see how I am more handsome than many other men on this planet, but it’s the situation. I don’t want somebody to date me just because of it. I want someone to see past that, to see me for who I am and not just a world renown model. 

-If I can say something, you won’t be a model all your life. 

-I know that. But even with the other students at school… Some of them think that I’m just a pretty face and that I’m still in their classes because my looks and my status are giving me some kind of privilege. 

-That must be… Awful. 

-Yeah, that’s one way of putting it. You know, you are lucky, in a way. I mean, sure, you are pretty, but people see you for who you are, they see that you have a brain and that you use it. I really wish people would see that about me too. Because even when I’m doing my best to show them that I can be smart, funny or whatever… People are still stopping to the first impression they got of me: the one that is on the cover of magazines. 

Marinette smiled apologetically. 

-I’m sorry about that, Adrien. But you know what? What everyone else thinks shouldn’t matter. Like seriously. The only opinion that matters when it comes to you is yours and yours only. 

-I know that… I just can’t help feeling this way. I’ve always been looking for approval. That’s just how I am. I can’t change that. 

-Well, if it helps… I actually believe that you are more than your pictures. 

-You do? 

-Huh huh. To me, it’s obvious. Otherwise, when we were kids, we wouldn’t have become friends. 

Adrien smiled, but then frowned. 

-Hey, sorry again for what I did to you… I really hope you’ll be able to forgive me someday. 

-As the saying goes: forgive, but don’t forget. I just hope that you won’t disappoint me. 

-I’ll do anything to prevent that from happening. 

-Miss, we’re here.

Both of the passengers blinked and looked outside to see that, indeed, they were parked just in front of the bakery. 

-Okay… Thank you for the ride, sir. Good night, Adrien. 

-Good… Oh, by the way, are you coming to my race tomorrow morning? 

-Nope, I have work to do. But keep me posted, I want to know who won. 

-You’ll be the first to know! Good night, Marinette. 

She smiled, unbuckled her safety belt and got out of the car. As soon as she was on the sidewalk, the car drifted away, back to the Agreste’ mansion. After a few minutes, the car finally got inside and Adrien headed straight to his room. As he got inside, he brushed his teeth in his bathroom before getting in his pajamas. Before shutting the light, he noticed an envelope on his desk. Wondering what it was, he took it.

_ Here are your tickets for the ball in two months. Do not lose them.  _

It wasn’t signed because there was no need to: Adrien knew instantly it was his Father’s writing. He opened the envelope and saw two tickets. He sighed, realizing what it meant: basically, his dad was asking him to find someone suitable enough to be his plus one. 

He shook his head, put the envelope back on the desk and killed the lights. 


	16. Wedding Matters

The inspiration struck her suddenly. She had been spending the last three days locked up in her room, sketching the outfits for Jagged and Penny’s wedding. Now, Marinette understood what she was doing wrong: she was so much concentrated on the “traditional wedding” aspect that no matter what she did, the outfits were not out of the ordinary. Sure, the other outfits she previously designed were good, but were not what the couple asked. They wanted something else, something fun and representative of what they were. What they had in mind for their wedding was not a overly priced ceremony just to show everyone else how fancy they were. They wanted something chic, but that expressed their true essence. When Marinette finally got that, she started working. And now, she was done with the drawings. So, she reached for Penny on Whatsapp, so they could videochat. 

-Hello, Marinette! How are you?

-I’m good, thanks! How about you?

-I’m great. So is Jagged. Did you want to ask something?

-Actually… I’ve finished the sketches of your outfits. Are you and Jagged free at the moment?

-We could spare a few minutes for you. Wait a second, I’ll go get him. 

She waited and after a while the couple popped back in the screen. Jagged greeted her and she grabbed her sketchbook. 

-Okay, as I was saying, I finished the drawings of the outfits. It took me a while to figure out something appropriate for your situation, but I think I’ve done well. But before I actually start bringing those sketches to life, I need to know if you both like what I had in mind. How would you like to proceed? 

-We could go one at a time. You show Penny her dress first and I go wander somewhere else, then it’s my turn. 

-It’s fine by me. 

-Okay, call me when you’re done. 

Jagged got up and left. Marinette opened her sketchbook and held it so she could see it. 

-Let me explain the dress. I created something to match your personality. Sure, you’re this super organized, calm and rational person. But there’s more to you and that’s why Jagged is in love with you! You can be a joker, you’re totally cool and funky, but most of all, you’re a rock star! Even if it’s not your job like Jagged, that doesn’t mean you are not. Which is why the dress is not in a boring white tone like every other wedding dress you can find, or at least not fully. Firstly, I wanted to fully color the dress. However, there is a challenge because of your pink hair, I didn’t want for you to clash so intensely. I settled on dip-dying the skirt with yellow, orange, fuschia, purple and then blue at the bottom. But as you can see, this is not completely a dress. You’re always on the move so I figured that even if you won’t be in charge of the whole thing on your big day, you’d want something more practical. So this is why the skirt isn’t full and you have also pants that can only be visible if we’re facing you. For the rest, I don’t really have something in particular to point out except the fact that I will embrody the notes of the acoustic version of… 

-No need to name it, I can recognize the song. 

-OK, anyway… What do you think? 

She stayed silent for a few moments, studying the drawing carefully. 

-As far as I’m concerned, I’m completely sold. 

-Really? You like it?

-Very much! You got exactly what I wanted: a dress that isn’t boring, but also that doesn’t scream “counter-culture” too much. And you managed to do just that, a perfect mix! I’m not disappointed at all. In fact, I can’t wait to see it before my eyes! The combination of skirt and pants is simply genius!

-Well, I’m not the first one to do so…

-Even so, you had the great idea of adding it into your drawing. So far, I’m really happy. 

-I’m glad to hear it. Now, do you have any question about the dress?

-Not at the moment, I’ll text you if I do. Now, I’ll go get Jagged so you can show him what you prepared for him. 

Penny disappeared and soon enough, Jagged took her place. Once again, Marinette showed him what she had in mind for him. Marinette called the creation a deconstructed tux. Like for Penny, she tried to get out of the traditional black tuxedo concept. In fact, the only black that would be present at all would be on the tie. Because she had the secret concept of night and day (Penny being the day), she used darker colours: dark green, blue, purple and maroon. Like Penny, he also expressed his approval. Calling Penny back after she put away her sketchbook, they discussed what would come next: Marinette would pay for the material and send the bill to them so they could refund her when she would be fully done. Once it was settled, they hung up and Marinette quickly made a list of what she might need. As it was faster to make, she would start by making Jagged’s outfit. 

When she had her wallet and the list, she got out of the house and headed to her usual shop. She knew the way and picked everything she needed in order to start working on the first outfit.

-Right! I might also get more… 

That’s when she knocked into someone and all of her materials fell on the ground with her. 

-Shit. I’m so, so sorry! I wasn’t…

-Looking? Yeah, I figured, Dupain-Cheng. 

Marinette shut her eyes before looking up to the source of the voice. She then saw Chloé Bourgeois, that eyed her judgmentally. From the ground, her previous classmate looked  _so tall._ The fact she was in high heels might not have helped, but even without them, Chloé was taller than Marinette. 

-I can’t believe you of all people would be here. But now that you’re on the ground in a huge mess… 

-Yeah, thanks. Mind helping me or are you just gonna mock me more? 

-Hum… I don’t normally do this, but sure, why not.

Surprisingly, Chloé kneeled and started reuniting all of the stuff that fell before handing it to Marinette. She was simply stunned. Chloé usually didn’t do this kind of thing. From what she remembers, if she wasn’t laughing at the event, she would simply ignore it and pretend she hadn’t witnessed anything. 

-Um… Thanks. 

-Don’t mention it. Now, get out of my sight. 

Before Marinette could protest by saying she had every right to be here, Chloé scoffed before heading further in the hall. Marinette’s gaze followed her: this is how she saw her stopping before the “special orders” counter. Understanding that Chloé was there to pick up a brand new outfit or to place an order for whatever, she pursued what she was doing. Now having everything she needed, she payed before exiting the shop, with numerous bags to carry. Marinette was doing the best she could to carry them while making sure she wouldn’t bump into anyone, but this task was harder than she thought. 

-Marinette? Is that you? 

She turned her head over to see Adrien with an ice cream cone in his hand. He walked towards her.

-What are you up to?

-I could ask you the same thing. Are you following me, by any chance? 

-Why would I? Do you really think that I’m an obsessed person?

-Well… Maybe? 

-More like maybe not. No, I wanted something from André’s and according to the clues online, he was near here. And so, I got my ice cream. 

Marinette looked at it. There were three flavours. Strawberry and chocolate at the bottom, blackberry in the middle and blueberry at the top. 

-So, this represents your future loved one? 

-Apparently! I prefer to believe in the magic of the ice cream. Anyway, it tastes good, so there's no loss here… 

Then he shook his head.

-You still haven’t answered my question, though. 

-Hmm… Well, remember the request of Jagged and Penny following the concert?

-Huh huh.

-I decided to accept it and, so… I bought the materials necessary in order to start conceiving the first outfit. 

-Woh, I didn’t realize you needed that much for an outfit… 

-I might have got carried away and I took a bit more to start working on Penny’s dress too… It’s not really traditional, so it might take a bit of work. For now, I’ll simply start with the veil. 

-Fair enough. But… Are you sure you have enough space in your room to work on that? 

-Well, for Jagged’s tux, it might be enough. But now that you mention it… I have no place to store it and it will clearly be impossible to work on Penny’s dress in my room… Oh no! I can’t go to school for that! It’s unsupervised! Where… 

-I might be able to help you on this. If you trust me, of course, and if you promise to not tell anyone about it. 

-Huh, you’re really not sounding legit right now. 

-Oh, believe me, what I have in mind totally is. You just have to trust me. What do you say? 

-I guess I can take a chance… 

-Awesome. Let me finish this and then we can go.

-Actually… If we’re going to go where you want to bring me, I might as well swing home first to get my sketchbook.

-Alright. Let’s get going. 

They started walking in the way of the bakery. When Adrien finished his ice cream, he helped Marinette carry the bags, taking in his hands half of them. When they got in front of the bakery, Marinette got inside the house and got out a few minutes later, her sketchbook under her arm. 

-So, where are we going, exactly? 

-You’ll recognize the place. 

-Okay… But how are you so sure I’ll have what I need  there?

-I told you to trust me. Have you forgot for what company I work for?

-No, why are you…

Then, the realization struck her and she stopped. 

-We’re going to Gabriel’s headquarter, are we? 

-You guessed. Congrats!

-Wait… But are you sure I can be there? I don’t need an access card or something? I’m not even an employee! 

-I know, but as the son of the CEO, I might have a few advantages. Which means that I can sneak you in and make you as honorary access card for the next weeks. While you were getting your book, I texted my Father about this and he doesn’t mind, so we’re cool. If the big boss doesn’t disapproves, no one will be able to say anything. 

-Okay, fine. But where will I work? It’s not like I have my own space or… 

-Don’t worry about that, I might have something in mind. You know, I happen to have ideas from time to time.

-Whaa? You do? I’m so shocked, right now!

Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette chuckled, which made him smile slightly. He missed those moments with her and he now realized it. He loved hearing her laugh and was simply so happy to hear this sound again, after all this time. 

Finally, they were in front of the building where took place Gabriel’s biggest activities. They walked in and headed at the reception.

-Hello, Can I help you… Mr. Agreste. 

-Hi, actually, I would like you to make a temporary access card for her. My father doesn’t oppose to it and it would be only for a couple of weeks, just so she can finish her work. 

-I’m sorry to ask you this, but I still need a proof that Mr. Agreste… Not you, doesn’t mind. 

Adrien smiled wickedly while Marinette quickly hid her face behind her face, so the receptionist wouldn’t see her laugh. Adrien dialed his Father’s number, talked to him for a second before passing the phone to the receptionist. Without even being on speaker, everyone was able to hear the boss screaming about how her simple request just made him waste his time. Essentially, from now on, everyone had to do whatever Adrien wanted, no questions asked. With a pale face, she handed Adrien his phone before proceeding with making Marinette’s access card. After a quick photograph and some basic questions, the card was printed and magnetized. 

-Thank you. Said Marinette while taking the card. 

-Come on, let’s get inside. Added Adrien. 

They went further in the building and by a checkpoint, they pressed their cards on a magnetic pad. The access being granted, Marinette continued to follow Adrien under the intrigued looks of all the working people. She gulped, unused to all this attention. She was getting it because she was walking beside the big boss’ son. After a few turns and crossing through many rooms, they finally got in front of a door. On the pad beside it, Adrien pressed on the buttons. As they heard the click, he pushed it and they got inside. Marinette then looked everywhere around her. It was a big studio with several mannequins, many tables, sewing machines, pencils, scissors… Every possible accessory needed for a fashion designer. 

-What is this place? She asked.

-My Father’s office.

-Wait… What? We’re in your dad’s office?? No. No way! There’s absolutely no way in a hundred years that I’m working in his office! What if he…

-I don’t know if you noticed, but these last few years, he prefers working from home. He practically doesn’t come here anymore. And he’s okay with you using it, he knows what you are capable of and your work ethic. So he’ll know you won’t damage the place. The only condition, though, is that you cannot let anyone else come inside. 

-Does that include you too? She asked, teasing.

-Do you want that badly to get rid of me? He laughed. 

-Hum… Tempting. 

She looked up at him, put the bags she was holding on the floor and walked towards him. Then, she wrapped into a hug that startled him. He felt himself blush at the embrace, but reacted quickly and closed his arms around her too. This was different than the hugs they had, it was comforting. 

-Thank you, Adrien. This is really amazing! Even if I feel like it is a bit much.

-Well, if you don’t want it, I can still…

-No! I never said I won’t take it. I mean… How could I say no to such a complete workplace! I still feel that I’m gonna bring my personal sewing machine and other of my stuff, but I won’t have to struggle for other things, anymore! 

-And also, if you want to take breaks, get a bit of sleep, there is this couch over there. Believe me, it is really comfy. 

-Noted. But for now… We have work to do. 

She walked towards the table, took a pencil and slid it inside her hair to hold her bun. 

-We? What do you mean? He asked. 

-Well, first of all… We need to clean this place up a bit. I mean, how long has it been since anyone stepped inside this room? Besides, there are still some of your father’s work, I wouldn’t want to mix them up with my own things, so we’ll put them aside. So, are you up for it? 

-I don’t mind. Let’s go get some cleaning supplies. 

Because of the size of the place, they spent the rest of the day putting order inside of it. At the end, both of them were completely exhausted. They laid down, side by side. 

-Thank you for this, Adrien. Seriously… I really appreciate it. But you really don’t have to do all of this, you know? 

-I know. But what is the point of having privileges if I don’t use them to help those in need? It would be selfish. 

-And helping me is your way of helping those in need? What am I, a little lamb? 

-No. Not at all. Even in your room, I’m pretty sure you would’ve managed to do your work. You’re smart, so I know it wouldn’t be an issue. However… It wouldn’t have been nice of me to just stand by. I knew this place wasn’t used, and you were a legit potential user. So the choice was simple. 

She nodded and yawned. Adrien quickly followed her. He chuckled.

-I guess this cleaning burned us more than we thought. He said. 

-Guess so…  Is it okay if I take a nap here for a while? Because I’m too exhausted to… rise… She said while yawning even more. 

She curled up and closed her eyes, sighing. Adrien turned his head over to her. 

-I’ll nap too. 

Saying that, he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. 

 

***

 

When Marinette woke up, she didn’t open her eyes just yet. When she did, she noticed it was completely dark, meaning it was past 9:00PM and that she slept for more than three hours. Then, she wanted to move but realize that despite being on the ground, she wasn’t laying on it. An arm was around her waist and her head on a chest. She stiffed up and felt herself blushing, realizing that she previously had been cuddling with Adrien. She didn’t wanted to move, afraid that the movement would wake him up. Besides, as he was snoring slightly, she knew he was deeply asleep. She couldn’t see his face because of the darkness. 

But she had to get back home. As she was thinking of how to wake him up, she relaxed a bit.  _ This was actually really nice…  _ Her eyes widened at her thought. Why was she thinking that? Sure, it was nice being cuddled by a warm body… But she couldn’t stay like that! So getting her mind set, she slowly removed the arm and shook Adrien’s shoulder.

-Adrien, wake up. 

He groaned. 

-I’m serious, we have to leave. Wake up before I make you. 

Without seeing him, she heard him sitting. 

-What time is it? He asked, sleepily. 

-Not sure, I left my phone on the table. 

-I have mine, just wait… Oh shit, the light is strong! 

He was covering his eyes with his arm because of the phone’s lighting. But when he forced himself to look, his eyes widened. 

-10PM? Oh fuck, Father’s gonna kill me. We gotta get out of here. 

-What?! Oh no! 

Marinette rose up and ran to the place she remembered was the table. She grabbed her phone. Her dad called her four times, her mom six, and she wasn’t even thinking about the amount of texts she received. 

-Okay, I’m SO dead. I have to go home!

-Me too! 

With the flashlight on Adrien’s phone, they found the door and got out in less than thirty seconds of the building. 

-Thanks again for everything! I’ll see you another day, alright! 

-Wait, Marinette.

Adrien grabbed her wrist before she started to run to the nearest metro station. She looked up to him and saw he seemed to hesitate.

-What? She asked. 

-Hum… There is this ball thingy in August and I need to bring someone… Would you go with me?

-Yeah, sure, I have to go, kay bye! 

She then started to run towards the metro. She got home fifteen minutes later and apologized to her parents for the worry she’d caused them. They forgave her, but suggested that next time she was planning on leaving the house for more than ten hours, she should leave a note. After eating something real quick, she headed for her room. She was changing in her pajamas when she froze.

_ Wait. _

_ WAIT. _

Did Adrien asked her to accompany him to a  _ ball _ ?

And did she  _ really _ agreed without fully comprehending his question? 

-I… I’ll think about it tomorrow, I have to sleep. 

She settled on this decision and nodded at herself. After all, there was no point in overthinking it right now.

 


	17. Grown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know, it's been a while, so i you need to, here's a little reminder of the end of the last chapter: after Adrien let Marinette borrow his dad' studio for her work on Jagged Stone and Penny's wedding, he invited her to the ball that will be held in a few weeks. 
> 
> Now, enjoy this one!

Adrien was hungry. At the moment, he was in the middle of a indoor photoshoot held inside the Gabriel’s HQ. He was pairing up with another famous model, Lila Rossi. 

For the pictures, Adrien did his best to be professional. In the past, he met her while he was still in Paris and the first impression she gave him left a sour taste in his mouth: she was lying as she was breathing. Even worse, she was so persuasive in her lies that many people actually believed everything she said and the explanations she gave to justify her reasoning. After he left for New York, he saw her three more times, when she came to the States with her parents that managed to plug her into a photoshoot with him. She might have grown up… But her old ways were still part of her. This made him really uncomfortable from time to time because even though he was annoyed by her behaviour, he didn’t want to expose her and humiliate her. 

-Perfetto! Now, the last pose. Adrien, sit down right over here… Yes, just like that. Lila, dear, overlap him and make sure to not face the camera… 

-Like this?

She moved and made sure to move on Adrien’s crotch. He shivered unwillingly, but made it seem as if he wasn’t bothered by her provocative gesture. With Lila, the best option was to not acknowledge her “flirting”. 

-Exactly. Now, Lila, lean forward so Adrien can approach his head from your neck…

-Huh, sorry… Is that really necessary? He asked. 

-Well, of course! This is the next Valentine’s day campaign! You have to play the part! Now, back to business, Adrien, put your arms around her… Exactly like that. Lila, put your right hand on his shoulder, ark your back, and lose your other hand in his hair. 

-Hum… So soft… I could do this all day… And even night. Said Lila before she winked. 

He laughed nervously. This made him so uncomfortable, but it was the job. The posture being perfect, Adrien held it as long as all the shots were taken. When everything was settled, Adrien let his arms fell by his sides to let Lila climb off him. Unfortunately for him, she took her time and still managed to force him to smell her hair. He quickly got up afterwards. 

-This is everything for today, good job everyone! Go get some rest, you deserved it! 

Adrien sighed, glad this long day was finally ending. He planned on heading straight home and game for a while. Just a calm night in perspective. 

-Hey, Adrien! 

Lila stopped him from heading outside the studio.

-Oh, hey, Lila. What’s up?

-I was wondering. As you’re not staying in Paris for too long, how about we go get dinner together at the Grand Paris’ restaurant? You know, my uncle is actually the head chef and…

-Oh, really? I thought the chef was Marléna Césaire. He simply said. 

-Yeah, the key word being  _ was. _ Chef Marléna was such a sweet heart, you know? She took my uncle under her wing and she was always so lovely to me…

-While I appreciate the offer, Lila. I’m sorry, but I have to decline. I already have plans for tonight.

_ Getting sleep. _

-Really? How awful! I was looking forward to catching up with you! And… You know… Maybe more? 

Adrien gulped.  _ No. Not even if I was the last man on Earth stuck with her as the last woman.  _

-Maybe some other time. I really got to go. See you next time.

-Ciao!

As he was distancing himself from her, he sighed deeply while shaking his head. A shoot with her was more exhausting than studying for an exam week: which was paradoxal because of the amount of time spent in both cases. 

Adrien quickly changed back in his usual clothes and headed towards the exit where his bodyguard was waiting to bring him home. On the way there, he checked his messages before scrolling his newsfeed. Nothing really interesting for him: he got a text from Nathalie asking him for his preferences for the suit his father was going to make him for the ball, Nick and Stacy were planning their camping trip… He sighed. He would have texted Chloé, but he knew she wasn’t currently in France. As for Nino, he was out of town for some gig he booked. Marinette was probably busy working on her project… 

He finally got inside his house, where he was greeted by Nathalie.

-Good evening, Mr. Agreste. Your dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Unfortunately, your father won’t be able to join you as he is busy working. Meanwhile, I suggest you think about what you want for your suit. Remember, the theme is “Animal Kingdom”.

-Thank you, Nathalie. I’ll go to my room. 

He headed upstairs and stepped in his room. He closed the door and sighed. Today was a lonely day. They couldn’t be avoided as they were completely normal, but it still bummed him whenever he was trapped in one. 

Adrien changed into more comfortable clothes: a jogging and a plain t-shirt. He massaged his temples. 

-Animal Kingdom, animal kingdom… What animal can I choose? 

He looked up to his large windows and saw the reflection of his closet. 

-Maybe I can find some inspiration through my teenage time’s clothes? It’s worth the try anyway. 

He headed for the closet and opened it, revealing the clothes he didn’t take when he left for New York. He started looking through them. Nothing interesting in sight. He saw some shirt with a bear wearing a wicked smile on it, but he wasn’t really feeling it. Adrien continued looking through his old stuff and spotted something that intrigued him. He took it and his eyes widened before he smiled and chuckled.

-I remember this shirt. 

It was one of his Father’s old ones that he brought to Marinette as kids so she could practice her designer skills. Adrien loved the result so much he actually wore it pretty often through Elementary school. Amazed, he turned it all over to take a better look at it. He then noticed the collar which was wearing a now-erased cat paw. 

-Chat Noir… That was an amazing game… What was the name of the… creature, again? Plague? No, it’s not, but it was similar, though… Hum…

-Mr. Agreste? Dinner is served. Said Nathalie on the other side of the door. 

-Oh, sure. I’m coming. 

He threw the shirt on his bed and headed out to eat what the Chef prepared. Adrien didn’t lose any time in clearing his plate before he headed back upstairs to stare at the shirt even more. His mind was made up: the animal he was going to be the night of the ball was a black cat. He sent the information to his Father and decided to take a picture of the shirt to send Marinette. This way, she could answer it whenever she wanted and he knew the text wouldn’t disturb her. With the picture, he added the caption “Remember this?” 

What a surprise when he heard Marinette actually calling. He picked up. They were now videochatting.

-Hey, Mari…

-Let me see the shirt closer! I want to see it!

-Alright, alright… Here. 

-Oh my Gosh… I can’t believe you kept it all those years! I completely forgot about it! It’s not as beautiful as I remember it…

-It’s still great work for a what? Nine year old? 

-Yeah, I guess you’re right. Still, I’m glad to see it again after all this time… I can see how far I’ve came since my debuts! But… Oh God, how awful was my signature at the time? What did I try to do with the m? 

-Remember, you were nine. I’m sure your signature is better now. 

-I sure hope so! 

She sighed.

-Hey, listen. About what you asked me, two days ago… 

-The ball?

-Yeah… Huh… How can I say it… I think I might have rushed when I agreed. I was rushing and I didn’t fully understood what you asked until I got home, so…

-So… You… Don’t wanna come?

-I didn’t say that! It’s just that… I might need a little time to clearly think about it. Besides, I don’t really know anything about this event. 

-I can tell you the details, since you seem to not be occupied at the moment.

-Yeah, I just got home from the studio… Wow, it feels so weird to actually say that! 

Adrien chuckled. 

-Okay, so here’s the thing. Each year, there is a ball held assembling many people working in the fashion industry. So you’ll have creators, fashion critics, models… You get the picture. I wasn’t able to attend the last few years because of the distance, but now that I’m here, my Father wants me to go. Anyway… There’ll be dinner, dancing, connection opportunities. This sort of stuff, really. 

-Hum… This is tempting… Go on.

-Alright. So if you chose to go with me, you’ll have to look perfect. Ideally, you’ll be wearing a dress that you made. There is a theme, though. Animal kingdom.

-Animal kingdom? So my dress will have to represent some kind of animal or something?

-Yes, but you’re not obligated to be one in particular. You can have elements of a species, for example. But you’ll have to respect the dressing code. Oh, and it’s a masked ball too. So you’ll also have to make yourself one. 

-Okay… Beside that, does it cost anything? 

-If you want supplementary drinks, yes. Beside that, my Father is covering the cost of our tickets, the coat check if necessary and the food. If you choose to accept, you’ll have to tell me what you’d like for dinner so I can forward the info. 

-Got it… I’ll think about it. 

-Good, but just a thing… You’ll have to give me an answer fast. Because of the short amount of time, I need to give Father an answer quickly or he’ll just plug me with some other well-known model and I’m not specially looking forward to that… 

-Oh my gosh, that reminds me! While exiting the office earlier, I came across this model that I simply can’t stand! We went to school together and… Ugh! She’s always acting like she’s better than anyone when she’s just making it seems as if she was interesting when she’s not! 

-Yeah… I know the type. Today, I was actually working with one myself. The thing is she’s also trying to get me in her bed for years now and she just won’t stop.

-Did she pull a move on you today?

-Yes. I’d rather not talk about it, though. It made me uncomfortable at the time and I’m still uncomfortable with it now.

-I’m sorry you had to go through this. It must be awful for you. 

-I’ll be alright. But thank you for your concern. 

-How can I not? Like seriously, who does she think she is, pulling a stunt like this on you? I’m starting to think all models are like the one I was telling you about! The last thing she needs is to be a chronic liar.

-She is, actually. Today, she wanted to make me believe that her uncle was the head chef at the Grand Paris’ restaurant.

-What? No, that’s Alya’s mom. 

-My thoughts exactly. But I didn’t tried to expose her. I know the truth and it’s enough. 

-You’re patient. Not like me. When we were in school, one day, I just couldn’t take it anymore and I actually tried to expose the truth. But… Things backfired spectacularly. 

-How so?

-Hum… She managed to convince everyone that I was so jealous of her that I was being a bully. And… She took away all my friends from me. 

-Oh… What happened?

-I did what I had to do. I did my best to win them back. But for a few weeks, I was all by myself. 

-I’m sorry. I wish I had been here to prevent that from happening. 

He saw Marinette blink and her cheeks being redder for a few seconds.

-Well… It is what it is now. Today was the first time I actually saw her since we graduated. It was as pleasant as ripping a band-aid off. 

-Ouch. 

-As you say. 

There was a silence.

-Okay, so… Thanks for the details on the ball. I’ll get back to you with an answer. Oh, and thank you for showing me the shirt, too! It was nice seeing that again. 

-You’re welcome. I guess I’ll leave you, now. I was actually planning on getting a bit more sleep. 

-Okay, sleep well, then. We’ll talk some other time.

-You can count on it. Good night, Marinette.

They finally hung up. Adrien headed to his bed, but didn’t turn off the lights just yet. He still got under his covers and started to scroll down his newsfeed. On it, he saw many memes, some posts from people in school, but one post in particular kept his attention. It was one of Alya’s. After the night where they all went clubbing, he basically added the group into his friends, on his private account. Of course, the first thing he did was letting his curiosity lead him: meaning he pretty much stalked them to see what they did the last few years. 

Alya’s post was a link leading to a website.

“Hey people! As you know, I have a summer homework (bummer, I know, but this is it): which is that I have to put up a blog for the whole summer. Here is mine:  _ Lumière sur Paris! _ I’m seriously proud of how it looks. Here is the link to my first publication: an interview with an ordinary citizen that most of you know very well @Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If you like it, do not hesitate to give it a like and to share it with your friends!! xx”

His brows furrowed, but he clicked the link which redirected him to a website. Scrolling down, the first thing he saw was Marinette’s smiling face. Then, he read what came with the picture.

When he finished it, he smiled. What Marinette said about the city, her cultural heritage and what was charming about Paris was really cute. He copied the link and pasted it in the chat group he had with his two roommates, back in New York. He almost immediately got an answer.

**Nick:** “Dude, she’s HOT.”

**Stacy:** “EXCUSE ME?????????????????? What am I, chopped liver?????????????”

**Nick:** “Babe, you’re the hottest. You know that!”

**Stacy:** “Right, you’re still sleeping on the couch tonight. Loser. Anyway, is that your friend you told us about?”

**Adrien:** “Exactly! But it’s not why I shared this. If you want to know more about life in Paris, here you go!”

**Stacy:** “Thanks, Sunny! Your friend looks like a really nice person, btw.”

**Nick:** “And she’s still hot.”

**Stacy:** “Dude, do you really want me to kick you out?”

**Nick:** “C’mon! I’m just stating the facts! Being in love with you doesn’t make me blind.”

**Adrien:** “If I was you, I think I’d stop right there. Like seriously.”

**Stacy:** “I’d listen to him.”

**Nick:** “Fine. But babe, I’d still choose you over any French girl anytime.”

**Stacy:** “Thanks! But do not think this will keep you from sleeping on the couch tonight.”

**Nick:** “OH COME ON!”

Adrien snickered. Classic Nick and Stacy. 

**Stacy:** “He still got a point, tho. She really is pretty. Tell her I love her sweater!”

Adrien replied quickly before sliding the chat bubble off his screen. Then, he thought about what the couple both pointed out and went on Marinette’s personal page. Without even understanding why he was doing that, he started looking through her pictures. Her oldest were from five years ago and he got to see how she grown into the woman she now was. He was quite surprised of the evolution of her style and was even more startled when he saw she once dyed her hair brown with a bit of blonde. It looked good on her, but Adrien liked better her natural hair: black with bluish tones if the light stroke it. 

When thinking of her, Adrien always thought she was pretty, even when they were kids. But at the moment… He saw her for the woman she had become. And she was not just pretty or even cute, she was elegant, beautiful, even when covered in flour as one of the picture showed. Marinette was… stunning.

The realisation struck him and his eyes widened.  _ How had he not noticed it before?  _ He was so stunned by this thought that he accidentally liked one of the photos, dated from two years prior.

-Oh, shit! 

Panicking a bit, he threw away his phone, turned off the lights and hid his head under his blanket, muttering at himself.

-Stupid Nick with his stupid comments… 

He shook his head. Even if Marinette was, indeed, beautiful, he couldn’t think about her like that. Because thinking that way could lead to something else. And he couldn’t afford that: he was just starting to gain her trust again! 

Adrien shut his eyes and didn’t open them until he was asleep. 


	18. Movie Night

For once, Marinette was actually on time. When she understood that it was because Alya lied about the meeting time by 30 minutes, she was a bit grumpy about being tricked. Still, she was the last one to arrive, but she was still on time to get to pick everything she needed to enjoy the movie with the rest of the group: besides the girls, Nino and Adrien were there with them. Once they paid for their tickets, they got in the line to buy the food. 

-You guys, it’s the first time in years that I’ll actually be watching a movie in French. I’m really excited about this! 

-You mean that in six years, you weren’t able to watch a movie in French once? Even at home?

-Well… When I saw movies, I was mostly with friends and because they don’t speak French  a bit, I had to make the switch. It’s not like I got a choice anyway.

-Luckily, you won’t have to compromise with us! It’s not like Marinette could have followed anyway… Said Nino.

-Hey! I don’t suck  _ that  _ badly at English! 

-Girl… I have to disagree with you here. Remember our school trip in London? When you got lost? 

-That was three years ago! That was one time!

-And then there was the oral presentation in our senior year… It was so bad that it seemed that you were better at speaking Chinese where you don’t know much more. Chuckled Nino. 

-I’m sorry if I suck at foreign languages! She said dramatically. 

Nino and Alya laughed while Marinette pouted beside them.

-C’mon guys, be nicer. I’m sure she’s not that bad. Said Adrien. 

-Your optimism is adorable, Adrien. But that doesn’t change anything to the truth. Anyway, back to topic. How do we split the food bill?

-I can pay, and you each give me a quarter of the total. Good enough? 

-Sounds good. 

-Oh my… They have caramel popcorn now! It looks so amazing! 

Marinette sighed dreamingly. 

-Okay, so a bucket of caramel popcorn for you I guess. What about…

-Actually, I don’t know. It does sound good, but there’s nothing like the classic butter popcorn for movies! But even there, this option also…

-Girl. If you don’t choose something in the next five seconds, you’re only getting a juice. Said Alya. 

-Fine, fine… Let me just make my mind… Cara… No. Butter… No… 

Adrien shifted to whisper in Nino’s ear.

-Is she always having a hard time making a choice about food? 

-Pretty much, yes. 

-I see… Go get seats with Alya, I’ll handle it from here. 

-You sure about that? 

-Yeah, I got this. Now, go.

Nino nodded and took Alya away. Marinette was still staring at the panel.

-So, did you made up your mind yet? 

-Nope. There are just so many varieties, how can I be sure I pick the best one? 

-Let me get this straight… You’re a popcorn philosopher now? 

-Ha. Ha. Laugh all you want. I know it’s not an important deal, but… There are so many things to try. I just want to pick the best one.

-In this case, how about you eat something else than popcorn? 

-What are you talking about? 

-How do you feel about candies? Licorice, chocolate… You know the drill.

-Huh. I guess I could settle for that. But still, I’d want some popcorn anyway.

-Then let’s compromise. We share a bigger bucket of popcorn,  _ butter _ popcorn. But, I can also pick up some candies from you whenever I want. This way, we’ll have both. 

-Sounds good. You’re sure you don’t mind, though? 

-It’s good, I promise. I’m not a big eater during movies anyway. Besides, we still split the bill in four anyway, it doesn’t change much. 

-True. But hey, how are we going to take everything to our seats? It still makes three buckets, candies, four drinks. And we both only have two hands. 

-Trust me, we’ll manage. I have skills. 

-O… Kay? 

Once Adrien payed for the food, he distributed everything between Marinette and him. He made sure she was having a good grip on the stuff she was holding before heading to the projection room. They spotted Nino and Alya and joined them, Marinette entering the alley first. After they handed the food and drinks, Adrien seated for three seconds before his phone rang. 

-Oh, I got to take this. I’m sorry, I’ll be right back! 

He quickly left the auditorium as Marinette opened the licorice bag.

-I hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long. She said before biting a piece off.

-No, not at all.

Marinette turned her head and noticed both Alya and Nino were looking at her with an eyebrow rose up.

-What? 

-Nothing, nothing… Said Nino.

-Alya? Insisted Marinette. 

-It really is nothing, but… 

Her silence disturbed Marinette. What was she not telling?

-But what? Come on, spit it out.

-It’s just that… What is up between you and Adrien?

-What  _ is  _ up between Adrien and me? What do you mean? 

-Well, just like you both seem pretty chummy-chummy lately. Said Nino.

-And it’s bad because..?

-It’s not! But… Are you sure there’s not… Something else behind it? Asked Alya.

-Something else? What do you…

Then, she understood what she meant. Oh.

_ Oh.  _

She blushed and coughed hard.

-NO! Oh my gosh, no! No, no, no, no, no... Huh, No. Wha… Why would you even think that? Are you guys for real right now? 

-We were just wondering, that’s all. I mean, he asked me to take Alya to our seats so he could be with you alone…

-So what? That doesn’t mean anything! 

-Sure, but it’s not the first time since he came back that you two seem to be awfully close. Even at the beginning, when he came from NYC and you “hated” him. 

-And I repeat my question, so  _ what _ ? I can’t hang out with a friend? Even if he’s a guy, Nino, you’re literally a living proof of the fact that I have guy friends! How is this any different?

-Yes, and we’re not saying that you can’t be friends with dudes, Marinette. He said.

-Exactly. What we’re saying is that you two are always… Glued together. Where there is Adrien, you are too. The opposite is also true. Added Alya.

-And if I may add something else, it’s even more noticeable than when we were kids, where you were awfully close already. It’s like we’re back to third-wheeling you two. 

-Third-wheeling? Are you serious? It’s not like we ignore you! 

-Of course not. But seriously, there isn’t a similar situation with every other friend of yours. It’s all we’re saying. Honest.

Marinette sighed. 

-Well, Adrien and I do share a bond… But that doesn’t mean anything! Seriously, we’re just friends trying to get to know each other more. Nothing else. 

-Okay, if you say so, I believe you. Said Alya. 

-What are you guys talking about?

Marinette jumped and let out a shriek. She hadn’t heard Adrien come back to his seat. Fortunately, she didn’t drop anything to the ground. The group chatted for a few minutes before the commercials started. But even if the movie was being played in front of them, Marinette was not able to fully concentrate on him. The discussion she previously had with her friends frankly disturbed her. She was thinking about what they pointed out and was able to find many other examples of that: like the time they were in his Father’s office and they fell asleep on the floor, which ended in them  _ cuddling.  _ She was blushing at the memory because she remembered that she did appreciate this moment. She did appreciate his company. She did appreciate  _ him.  _

As their fingers happened to brush against each other whenever she wanted a piece of popcorn from the bucket he had settled on his thighs, she was not able to ignore the sparkle bursting at the tip of her own fingers. What bothered her is that whenever she looked at Adrien before doing so, he didn’t seem to even notice it. Like it was no big deal and that it was normal to him. Maybe it was: after all, he had to be touchy with other models sometimes. But even so, why was she disappointed by that? Why was she even expecting him to have another reaction? 

She started wondering: could she have developed a crush on Adrien in a few weeks only? Or was she simply taking things too far because of the suspicions of her friends? Maybe this was it. They put this idea inside her head and now, she was only nourishing it. Anyway, it’s not like she wouldn’t do such a thing. This was the kind of thing she would do on a regular basis: it happened more due to stress, but still. 

-Do you need something?

She blinked when she realized Adrien was talking to her. He whispered, making sure no one else in the theater would be disturbed.

-Huh… No. Why? She asked, confused.

-It’s just that you’ve been staring at me for a few minutes. Maybe you wanted to go to the bathroom or something.

-Oh. No. Sorry, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts… 

-You’re not focused on the movie? Oh, what a shame! 

She chuckled, but was quickly shut by Alya beside her. Marinette apologized before pressing her back to her seat. Adrien still leaned so he could whisper in her ear. 

-I know I’m captivating and all, but I’m not the principal subject of attention here. Try to remember that, princess. 

She shivered while her eyes widened at the surname he just gave her. 

-Wha… What did you call me? 

He shrugged with a playful smile and winked. He then reported his attention on the movie and Marinette tried to do the same, but wasn’t able to understand what was going on in front of her. She saw moving people and she heard them, but didn’t understand any of it. She couldn’t focus anymore because all she was concentrating on was her heartbeat growing faster and faster. 

She realized what was going on and wasn’t able to move, her eyes glued to the screen and her nails digging the armrests. 

She actually  _ had  _ developed a crush on Adrien. In a matter of a few weeks. Not like it was strong or anything, but it was still here. A part of her liked Adrien. Just a little. But more than a friendly way. But still, it was tiny... But could become bigger. 

_In what mess did I put myself into?_ She thought.

Marinette spent the rest of the movie screening holding her armrests and watching the screen even if she wasn’t listening to the dialogue anymore. She tried to calm down, but that was hard. Truth was she was  _ freaking out.  _ Alya was the one to snap her out of it when the movie finished. The four friends left the cinema. 

-So what did you guys think? Said Nino. 

-It was good… But they were some clichés. I mean, how could they not recognize each other under their masks? 

-You still have to admit that Antoine’s look with and without the mask were pretty different, Alya. The hair wasn’t the same, for instance.

-Yeah, fine. You got a point here. But I can’t say the same for Mélyse. Even though her costume was still pretty awesome. 

-Speaking of costumes, what did you think, Marinette? 

-Huh… They were… Cool. I guess. 

-That’s it? All those years studying fashion and aspiring to be a designer just to comment “they’re cool, I guess?” 

-What do you want me to say?

-I don’t know! Some real criticism, perks and cons… This kind of stuff, you know? 

-Yeah… Huh… 

-Hey, are you okay, Marinette? It feels like you’re barely with us, you’re spacing out. Said Adrien.

He seemed worried. Was he really?

-Hum, sorry. I’m just tired, I guess. 

She chuckled nervously. She wanted to get out of this embarrassing situation. 

-Tired? It’s only 4PM.

-Oh really? 

Quickly, she thought of an excuse.

-Huh… Maybe the cold of the drink I had got into my head. You know… Anyway. Maybe it’s better if I get home to rest for a while. Is it okay if I take a rain check? I’ll make it up to you, I promise! 

-Yeah, sure. Better be safe than sorry. Said Nino. 

-Text me when you’re feeling better, alright girl? For the next two weeks I’ll be busy working with Ms. Chamack, but I’ll try to get some time to talk with you. 

-Sure, I’ll do that.

-Do you need us to bring you home?

-Naaaaaaaah! I can manage! 

-Maybe, but I’d still feel better if I just escorted you back to your house. Just in case something comes up and suddenly you’re not feeling well. Intervened Adrien. 

-No, seriously, there’s no need. I’m just a few metro stations away from here. I got this. 

Besides, she didn’t want his company any more. She had to figure out some stuff first. 

-If you’re really not feeling well, letting you go alone is not the most intelligent option. 

-Adrien, I’m not a kid anymore. I can handle myself. 

-I know, but…

-Then quit trying to stay with me! I don’t need a nurse! I need to be alone, alright? 

He frowned and she scoffed before turning her heels and heading to the closest metro station. For now, she needed to clear her mind. 


	19. Friends confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! It's been a while I'm sorry! Anyway, now, you get a new chapter! I hope you'll like it, as always!

Adrien was starting to get sick of the nervosity that grew inside him since the beginning of his vacation in Paris. This sensation has been here ever since he started to plan the trip and he realized with the days passing that it had everything to do with his childhood’s best friend. At first, he was scared at the possibility of seeing her again. Then, he was scared of how she would act around him. It evolved into a nervosity of trying to not seem too insistant. And now, he was nervous because he wondered if she was mad at him / she never wanted to see him again. Never once in his life he felt this stressed. 

-Signore Agreste! Are you still with us?

Adrien blinked before understanding that he wasn’t attentive at all. 

-You know what? Let’s call the shooting off for today. There is no point to continue if your head is not fully in the game.

Adrien sighed.

-Thank you… And sorry. I know you have a tight schedule… 

-It’s all right, everybody has hard days, there’s no need to apologize. 

The photographer quickly packed his stuff and left, leaving Adrien to go change back into his normal clothes. He looked at his cellphone and sighed when he saw that Marinette still hasn’t replied back. It has been a week and still, there was absolutely no sign of her. Sure, she could have been busy, but he knew that she always took the time to at least mention that she would talk later. 

He hesitated, but decided to send her yet another text: this time, with a difference. 

“Rule number 5: ignoring the other party is NOT allowed. It’s been a week, please, answer me.”

He stared blankly at the screen until he saw that the message was read. Three dots appeared at the bottom of the screen and disappeared before appearing again. 

“If I recall the rule correctly, spamming is also forbidden.”

He rolled his eyes.  _ Really? _ He thought. His tongue clicked in frustration. Why was she being so stubborn? 

“Marinette.” He simply wrote. 

“What?”

“Did I do something wrong? Seriously.”

There was a pause, then her answer came.

“No.”

-No? He repeated, loudly. 

“Then why are you not answering me?”

“It’s not you. I had some things I had to figure out… I’m sorry for being rude this past week, I know you must have been worried.”

“Mind to share?”

“It’s kinda personal, sorry.”

“Okay, as long as you’re fine, that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah…”

He climbed up of the car when he got home, but when he put his phone in his pocket, it vibrated. Another message from Marinette.

“Actually… Are you free right now? We could catch up on this past week.”

“I am. Your house?”

“Yes. My parents went to a baker’s convention and won’t be back for a few hours.”

“Baker’s convention? That’s an actual thing?”   
“You would be surprised.”

“Okay then, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

He got to his room to put something more comfortable before leaving again, walking all the way to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. It was, indeed, closed. He entered the building and walked up the stairs before he rang the bell. After a few seconds, the door opened and he saw Marinette. She had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing a pale pink tank top with greyish shorts. 

-Come in. 

She turned away, getting back into her house. Adrien got inside and closed the door behind him. He looked at the place. He noticed that the furniture in the living room changed a bit, but otherwise, everything was mostly the same as it was before he left for New York. 

-I hope you’re hungry, dinner’s almost ready. 

-Dinner? 

-Yup. I’ve made some cassoulet. It should be enough for the both of us. 

-Thanks… I didn’t have the time to eat after the shoot, so… Yeah. 

He didn’t know what to say. Why was everything so awkward? Did something happened? 

-Seriously… Did I do something? He finally asked. 

As she removed the plate from the oven, and it smelled _divine_ , her brows furrowed. She turned to him. 

-No. Why do you keep asking that?

-Are you seriously going to act as if you didn’t ignore me for the past week? 

-No, but what do you expect me to say?

-I… I don’t know! I just don’t want to push the problem away when there clearly is one! 

He noticed that he raised his voice. He took a deep breath. 

-Look. If you want to stop being friends with me, just say so. You don’t have to… 

-What? Adrien, I never said that I wanted to dissolve our friendship! 

-Then why are you acting so weird? I… I don’t understand, Marinette. You said I did nothing wrong. Yet, you yelled at me at the movies and ignored me all the previous week. I just… What is going on? 

She sighed.

-Nothing! I swear, it’s really stupid. 

-It still seems like it’s a huge deal, though. 

-I did not invite you over so you could argue with me.

-I know, but make yourself clearer. You’re just contradicting yourself. All of this doesn’t make any sense. You know you can talk to me, right?

-Of course… But… 

She stopped.

-But what? 

-I… I don’t know how you’d react. 

-React? Marinette, did something happen? 

-No… I mean… Kind of? It’s just… awkward. 

She took a deep breath.

-When you were taking a call before the movie started… Let’s just say that Alya and Nino asked me a question about you. And… It troubled me. 

-Troubled? What was the question?

She avoided his gaze. 

-Marinette? He insisted.

-They asked me if I liked you. 

-Well, of course you do! We’re friends.

-No, not that kind of liking. The… Oh God, it’s embarrassing. 

Seeing how her cheeks flushed, Adrien realized. 

-Oh. He said. 

He closed his eyes, disappointed in his own reaction.  _Oh??????????_ That's all he had to say?

-And… Do you? He asked, after a while. 

-NO! 

She coughed.

-I mean… No, not like that. You're just a friend! They just had this idea because we hang out a lot and… Well, we seem rather close. Of course, I set the record straight right away. But, I felt like not hanging out with you for a while might prove that nothing is going on like that between us, so… I’m sorry. I should have just told you immediately instead of pushing you away like I did. You… You must think I’m a terrible friend. 

-Hey, no. Not at all. In fact, I get it. You just panicked, like you always do. 

He chuckled and she pouted.

-In all honesty, I don’t know if I would’ve had a better reaction. But next time… Just come to me, alright? I really was scared. 

-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to. 

-I know… Can I hug you? 

She seemed surprised, but smiled slightly before nodding. Adrien sighed in relief and stepped closer before hugging Marinette. She relaxed in his arms and hugged him tighter. They stood in the room, hugging each other for a long moment before she parted. 

-Now, let’s eat. Sit down, I’ll go get some plates!

-I can lend a hand if you want.

-No need, I got this! Besides, you’re my guest. 

Adrien sitted down while Marinette prepared two plates full of the meal she prepared. She put one in front of him and the other next to him before grabbing utensils. 

-Bon appétit! 

-Thanks, you too. 

As they ate their plates, Adrien was stunned by how good it was. Marinette was a great cook. He knew she could bake amazing pastries, but it seemed like she was pretty talented at cooking meals too. The apple really wasn't falling away from the tree.

Coming to think of it, Adrien wasn’t surprised about any of that. Marinette had a lot of hidden talents since she was born. Hell, she could be a super hero and saving the world and that wouldn’t surprise him the slightest. Seriously, was there something she couldn’t do? 

Being done, he helped her wash the dishes. 

-Okay, now that it’s done, want to you want to do? She asked him.

-Nothing too tiring. How about we play a board game? 

-Sure. Come with me to my room, all the board games are there. 

He followed her upstairs and she opened the chest she had since she was a kid. All the boxes were perfectly placed.

-So, we have Snakes and Ladders, Monopoly, Sorry, Cluedo, Trivia Pursuit, the game of Life, Chess… Or we have card games. Classical ones or we can play Uno. 

-Chess sounds fine. 

-Ugh, really?

-What? I like that. It’s challenging. 

-I know, but I thought you wanted something that wasn’t too tiring. 

-Chess isn’t. What? Are you telling me you’re afraid to lose against me? He asked, smirking.

-Puh-lease. I could beat you with my eyes closed if I wanted. 

-Is that so?

-Certainly.

-Fine, prove it.

She grumbled, but still took out the box. Adrien grinned as she sitted on the floor and opened it. 

-I’m taking the whites. 

-Okay. 

After everything was set up, the match began. Each of them make their moves and teased the other everytime. There was no doubt at the fact that they were both very good. But finally, Adrien cornered her. 

-Checkmate. He announced proudly. 

-OK, fine, you won. I knew I had a reason for not liking chess. 

-I actually love playing chess. I always found it relaxing. I used to play against my mom very often since I was young.

-And now you don’t anymore? 

-Well… No. You know, since she’s… Gone?

-Gone? Where did she go? 

He let out a humourless chuckle. 

-Marinette… She died of cancer a few years ago. 

Her eyes widened instantly and she brought her hand to her mouth.

-Oh, shit. Adrien, I’m SO sorry! I… I didn’t know! I didn’t mean to…

-No worries here, I kinda figured out with your question. 

-Still… How clueless of me… I… I can’t believe she’s gone. I loved your mom. I’m very sorry for your loss. It must have been awful.

-Yeah… It was. It still is, but with time, it’s getting a bit easier to deal with it, even if there are moments when I’m sadder. For example on her birthday. You know?

-I see… Well, I don’t know if it’s of any help, but wherever she is, I’m sure she’s proud of you. 

He smiled.

-Thank you. Now… How about a rematch?

-I think I’ve had enough of chess for the whole year. Let’s watch a movie. 

-Very well, After you, M’lady. 

She smiled, then climbed down the stairs, heading for the living room. 

 


	20. Clothing

 Now that she was fully done with Jagged and Penny’s wedding outfits (she was waiting for the couple to come and try the outfits before they could take them), Marinette decided to make the most of the time she still had the access to Gabriel’s headquarters to start working on the dress she had to wear for the ball. As it was now July, she barely had a month left to rearrange the ladybug’ costume she wore at a party a few years back. Luckily for her, the dress still fit which meant she didn’t have to review the size. All she had to do was to make the dress more glamorous so it could be wore at a ball. 

Marinette was staring at the dress which was on a mannequin. She looked at every angle, taking notes about things she could do. One of the things that had to be done was to review the length of the skirt. Other than that, she thought about adding flakes to the top to make it more sparkly. But she rejected the idea: she wanted to look classy and professional, not like some teenager attending prom! For her, this was more than just a ball to be Adrien’s date (could she even call herself that?): this was an opportunity to show some of the best designers in the world what she could do, what she was capable of. She wasn’t expecting them to actually recruit her or anything, but she wanted to dress to impress, that’s for sure. 

Normally, she would have done a dress from the top. But due to the lack of time she had these last few weeks, she had to work with what she had. 

All the modifications noted down, Marinette started to work: first of all, she cut the skirt and sewed the bottom so it would be knee-length. She then focused on the black spots all over the dress: as it was a costume, they were previously just glued. She unglued them, cleaned the remains and started to create cleaner spots: making sure they were symmetrical using a compass so they were perfectly round, cutting them, fixing them to the dress with needles in the places she would later sew them. After another checkup, that’s what she did, sewing them on the dress one at a time, always making sure it hadn’t move from the place she wanted it. 

After a full day working on it, the dress was mostly done. Now, she still had the mask to make and the jewelry coming with it. As she wasn’t used to wearing something other than earrings, Marinette planned on taking some that could be easily customized with paint and varnish. The cheapest would do, it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

She seated at a table to start working on her mask. She had bought a good one, completely white, so she could decorate it. But as she was starting to colour it in red, the click of the door made her jump and run towards the dress so she would cover it. But the person that appeared made her freeze. 

-M… Mr. Agreste… 

She didn’t specially know what to do. Did she have to take all of her stuff and leave? Was he coming to tell her to…

-Good evening, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. I figured you would still be here at this time of the day. 

-Sorry… If you want, I can leave…

-There’s no need. I came to check on your work. 

-Oh. Really? I mean… Yeah, sure. it’s your office after all… 

He walked around and stopped in front of the wedding outfits. Marinette struggled to keep her breathing normal, to make it seem as she wasn’t nervous about her idol checking her work. 

-Interesting choice… The quality is excellent, everything is well put, there has been work. Can I see your drawings? 

-Uh, sure! Let me get them!

Marinette ran to her bag and got out the sketchbook. She opened it to the pages of the drawings, which also had her notes explaining the outfits. 

-Okay, I understand. Now, would you mind if I saw the dress you’re planning to wear for the ball next month? 

-It’s not fully finished, though…

-That’s not a problem. I just want to make sure it is going to be good enough since Adrien insisted that you were capable on handling this on your own. 

Why did that sounded rude? With determination, she walked over to the dress she previously covered and removed the sheet from it. 

-Ladybug-themed. Interesting. What made you chose this animal? 

-Can I be honest?

-Of course. 

-Okay… Since I was a little girl, I’ve always liked the ladybugs quite well for the symbolism behind them: luck, creation, love, new beginnings… You must remember how Adrien and I used to pretend we were super heroes: I was a ladybug-themed one and he was a black cat themed one. So a few years ago, when there was this costumed party, I decided to go ahead and create myself this outfit.

-So this dress was a costume?

-Yes. Now, with the poor amount of time I had, I decided to simply recycle the dress rather than make another one. But first, I had to make some changes to make it more suitable for a ball. My notes about it are on the next page in the book you’re holding. Anyway, I cut the skirt a bit so we could remind ourselves of the ladybug’s size. Afterall, it is a tiny insect and I am not so tall myself so it’s a great fit! I also removed the previous spots as they were not all symmetrical and some of them were practically falling out to replace them with perfectly round ones. I still have some modifications to make, though. Otherwise, I started working on the mask and I’ll make matching earrings.

-Good. What shoes will you be wearing?

-I was thinking black high heels. No spots on them at all. 

-Fair enough. What is your size? I’ll pay them for you.

-I appreciate it, but it’s not necessary… 

-I insist. I only want the best. 

Marinette frowned.

-Mr. Agreste, why did you come, really? 

-I already told you why. 

-And that’s all?

-Were you expecting something else? 

-Maybe? You’re one of the best designers in the whole world. I thought you were trying to check if I was going to humiliate you, your family and the whole company and…

She stopped when she saw his left eyebrow rose up. 

-Adrien was right about you overreacting. 

This time, she gulped.

-Do you really believe I’d come here to blast you? 

-W… Well…

-I know I might seem harsh, even when I criticize, but I’m never doing it to destroy someone else’s confidence. 

-Okay, but… Don’t you have something negative to say about what I did until now? 

This time, he stared at her. 

-If you’re expecting me to say something negative about your creation, maybe the problem comes from you, don’t you think? Is it something you’re not fully satisfied with?

-Huh…

She paused to fully think about it. 

-I’m afraid that the design might look, I don’t know, too simple? 

Gabriel Agreste nodded, then approached the dress, lifting the skirt and inspecting the fabric. 

-Why would it be like that? 

-It’s just a red dress with dark circles all over it… I mean, I’m sure that the other people coming to the ball will have such sophisticated outfits with lots of details and…

-Miss Dupain-Cheng, does simple means not sophisticated to you?

-No, but…

-But then what? Why wouldn’t it be good enough? 

-I…

The fact was, she didn’t really know.

-Listen to me. It’s not because something is simple that it cannot be sophisticated or good enough. Sure, detailing makes any outfit impressive. But knowing how to style a simple thing takes a lot of skill because of the risk of making something boring. And, if I may, I don’t find your creation boring at all.

-You do? She said, a little excitement in her voice.   
He simply nodded. She almost let her squeal out, but contained it. 

-Also, ladybugs are, in fact, very simple creatures. And their simplicity still amazes a child when they see one. Being simple is what makes their charm. Anyone who fails to understand that is an idiot. 

She looked at him, unsure what to say. She never expected to be complimented and reassured by Gabriel Agreste himself. 

-I’m going, now. You do an amazing job, keep going. 

When he left the room, Marinette stood still for a few minutes, processing what happened before letting out her squeal and jumping everywhere in the office. 

-YES! YES! OH MY… YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!

After a little dance, she grabbed her phone, caught it because she almost dropped it and called Alya. After a few rings, she picked up.

-Girl, this must be important, I’m really…

-GABRIEL AGRESTE PRAISED ME! 

-WHAT?

-He… He saw the dress I’m making for the ball Adrien invited me to and… He liked it! He also reassured me and… Alya… I’m shaking so bad right now… I still can’t believe this happened… 

-Okay, okay, girl, inhale then exhale. Listen, I don’t have much time right now, but I want to hear everything. Here, I’ll go hide in the bathroom and tell me everything, but don’t be too long.

-Sure, sure, I can handle it, so… 

Marinette tried to detail everything as fast as she could and Alya couldn’t contain her excitement. She was so happy for her best friend because she knew how she looked up to Gabriel Agreste. In the fashion industry, he was her role-model. 

The call ended quickly since Alya had to get back to work. Marinette decided to get started on her mask and spent the rest of the evening working on it. It had to be perfect, there was no other alternative. 


	21. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no see! Here's a new chapter!

Adrien was headed to the Dupain-Cheng bakery to see Marinette. He just got out of his fitting session with his father where he got to put on the outfit he created for him based on his animal request. Adrien was glad of how it turned out. The suit looked great and he loved how his dad managed to transform the belt to add a cat tail that didn’t look ridiculous at all. 

-ADRIKINS!

He turned his head just in time to see Chloé running towards him. He opened his arms just in time to catch her as she jumped to hug him. They kissed their cheeks.

-Hey Chlo’. Long time no see.

-Yeah, I’ve been busy. But so were you! I haven’t seen you in weeks. She pouted.

Adrien smiled apologetically. 

-You’re right. I’ve missed you too. Are you free some time this week?

-Let me check.

She got out her phone.

-I’m picking up my mom from the airport tomorrow, I’m spending the day with Sabrina after, I have lunch with my parents… Oh, I have a free spot after that! Is that good for you?

-Should be! Now, where are you running though?

-Picking up my dress for the ball! I suppose you’re coming too?

-Of course I am! What animal did you choose?

-The bee. 

-I can picture it, already. You’re quite the Queen Bee, when you want to. 

-Of course I am. I invited my boyfriend too, so you’ll finally meet him. He’ll come as a snake. What’s your animal? 

-A black cat. 

-Nice! You look so good in black, I’m sure you’ll be really handsome.

-Thanks! I hope Marinette will think that too!

She frowned.

-You invited Dupain-Cheng? 

-Yes. Why? Is that a problem?

-No, not for me, at least. I couldn’t care less, honestly.

-Chloé… He growled. 

-I’m serious. But are you sure it’s a good idea? I know she wants to work in the fashion industry, but she’s not used to this kind of event like we are. Is she ready for this? 

-Wow, are you genuinely worried? 

-Me? Pff… No! Like I said, I…

-Aww, Chloé, you care! 

-No I don’t! Don’t be ridiculous! 

She rolled her eyes.

-While I appreciate your concern, I think Marinette will handle this just fine. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have invited her. 

She eyed him for a while.

-I see. Well, I gotta go! Bye!

-See ya!

Chloé headed her way and Adrien continued his own. He stopped in front of the bakery, suddenly nervous. Sure, Marinette’s parents now knew about their reborn friendship. But he couldn’t forget how her dad spoke to him. Was it very wise to come here?

After taking a deep breath, he pushed the door and entered the bakery. 

-Hi! Welcome to… Oh. Hello, Adrien.

-Hi… Miss Dupain-Cheng… I… I was wondering if Marinette was home? 

-She isn’t, at the moment. She went out with a boy. 

Adrien frowned. A boy? 

-Oh, okay… As she been gone for long? 

-Two hours. 

-I see… Well, I won’t be bothering you for long. Thank you for your time. 

He didn’t wait for anything else before heading out. Well, so bad for spending time with her. Instead, he decided to go for a walk. After all, half of the summer break had passed. Soon enough, he’ll have to head back to New York for a whole year, once again, away from this city he just learned to love again. 

As he was walking by the Seine, he perceived a peculiar laugh. A sound he’d recognize no matter the circumstance. He turned his head and saw Marinette laughing with a boy. He was tall, had black hair with blue tips and was cool-looking. Good-looking too, but from afar, he had a cool vibe coming from him. He also noticed that his fingernails were painted in black. 

-No way, your mom is insane! I love her so much. Said Marinette. 

-You know, you should swing by the boathouse, sometimes. I’m sure she’d like to see you. 

-Really? Because…

-Hey, Marinette.

She shrieked and jumped before being caught by the boy she was with. 

-A-Adrien! Hey! W-What are you doing here? 

-Just walking. Actually, I went to the bakery to see you, but you were already out.

-You… You did? Oh, hum… Sorry. 

-It’s fine.

He held out his hand in front of the boy.

-I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Adrien. 

The guy shook his hand firmly.

-I’m Luka. So,  _ you’re _ Adrien. 

-The one and only! Why? 

-Nothing, it’s just that Ma-Ma-Marinette has told me a lot about you.

-Luka! I told you not to refer to me like that anymore!

-It’s still funny, I’m sorry. He chuckled. 

She playfully nudge him in the ribs and while they laugh, Adrien felt as if he was too much. Like a dead weight. And he didn’t like that. 

-It’s not fair, I have nothing like this against you. 

-Oh, don’t be so sad. It’s not the end of the world, now, is it? 

-Pff, you’re the worst. 

They chuckled and Adrien noticed something in their hands. Ice cream. He eyed Marinette’s cup. Cherry and mint? Who could that possibly represent? 

-So, what do you say, Adrien?

-Huh? Sorry… I didn’t hear. 

-Well, Luka and his band have a little gig tonight at the Café Rock. Do you want to come?

He wanted to scoff. Seriously? Why would he go there? So he could hear Marinette beam and daydream of this Luka guy all evening just in front of him? 

-Sure, why not.

_ WHY DID I SAY THAT??? _

-Awesome! Thanks for the support! Let’s go to my house first, I meet with the others there and my guitar is there anyway. 

-I can’t wait to hear your new songs. I’m sure they will be amazing as always. 

-I hope so! Rose has improved so much vocally speaking. Juleka gained more confidence playing the bass and Ivan is steadier. 

-Will you release an album soon, then? Adrien asked. 

-We’re not sure yet. I would personally love to, but the band is not something the others want to do for the rest of their lives like I do. Anyway, we release everything on Soundcloud, if you want to check it out sometimes. Our name is Kitty Section. 

-Okay, sure. 

As the three of them walked towards Luka’s house, which was in fact a boat (that could explain why they were on the border of the river after all), Adrien remained silent as he looked over Marinette and Luka. She seemed really comfortable around him and he noticed how much the boy made her laugh. And this sight didn’t made Adrien feel good. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what the feeling was, but he knew it wasn’t a nice one. He wasn’t at ease at all and, at the moment, he was annoyed by what was going on. Maybe he could “accidently” push the guy in the Seine and blame it on… the sun? 

Gosh, why was he feeling like planning a murder all of a sudden? 

-Hey guys! We’re here! 

-Finally, bro. We have to leave now or we’ll be late for the soundcheck! Ivan is already waiting in the van for… Wait a sec, you are coming too, Adrien? 

-Yes… 

-Uh, that might be a problem. With the instruments, the four of us… We don’t have much room left. There was enough for another person, which was Marinette, but now… 

-Oh… OK, I get it. I guess I could just… meet you guys there. 

-Wait, no, I can walk with you. Jumped Marinette. 

-No… Really, it’s fine. Go on with them, I’ll meet you there. I know where it is. 

He smiled at her, but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. As Marinette frowned, he knew she sensed it too. 

-Okay, then… If you’re sure. I’ll wait for you at the entrance, all right?

He nodded. 

-I’ll be there.

She smiled, then followed Luka and his sister to the van. Adrien watched it go away and also started to walk. He didn’t really wanted to go, but he also didn’t want to let them down. It might not be a big deal, but what he didn’t want the most was to worry Marinette. After what he witnessed, her worries were the last thing he could possibly want. So he started to walk, but still took out his cellphone to send a quick text to Nino.

“Hey, I need to talk to someone about an issue… Are you free tomorrow?” 


End file.
